Just Say Yes
by leagiz08
Summary: ***Read MLDL first, this is the sequel*** Bella Swan lost everything in life. Join her on her journey when she finds everything again. Near Chap6, it zooms on 6 years, shows kids, family life! Usual Pairings, All Human, Bad Language, Songfic: Snow Patrol
1. Prologue

**Just Say Yes – Prologue**

I'm running out of ways to make you see

I want you to stay here beside me

I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am

So just tell me today and take my hand

Please take my hand

Please take my hand

Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back

It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind

Only love

It's so simple and you know it is

You know it is, yeah

We can't be to and fro like this

All our lives

You're the only way to me

The path is clear

What do I have to say to you

For Gods sake, dear

For Gods sake, dear

For Gods sake, dear

For Gods sake, dear

For Gods sake, dear

Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back

It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind

Only love

Just say yes, coz I'm aching and I know you are too

For the touch of your warm skin

As I breathe you in

I can feel your heart beat through my shirt

This was all I wanted, all I want

It's all I want

It's all I want

It's all I want

It's all I want

Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back

It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind

Only love

Just say yes, coz I'm aching and I know you are too

For the touch of your warm skin

As I breathe you in

**Snow Patrol, Just Say Yes, Up To Now**


	2. Chapter 1 Just Say Yes

**Well…here is the sequel…I hope you all like it…thanks for sticking with me…xx**

**If you have not read My Life, Destiny, Love….read it before this because this is the sequel and you wont understand it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters…**

Chapter One, Bella's POV, **THREE YEARS AFTER HE LEFT**

I hadn't taken off the jacket since he put it on me. Also the ring. My promise ring. I hadn't taken it off my wedding ring finger either. I hadn't gone out for a date or had sex for three years either. My life was empty without him. I had now moved to California to be away from the awful empty apartment that used to be his. I had cancelled my university course and now had a job selling Surf Boards at the surf shop by the beach. I preferred it here because it was warm and it took my mind off being alone.

I hadn't spoken to any of _them_ since they left. I didn't know, where they lived now or if they were all still together.

So today, I decided that I would go into town tonight and walk down the street looking for absolutely nothing, I just wanted to walk. Today the shops were open late, so maybe I could go and find some more clothes. I hadn't been shopping since they left either because it reminded me too much of _her_. I got dressed in a knee length beige skirt and a tank top with the leather jacket, of course and some pale pink pumps. I picked up my bag and left my apartment, a feeling of strange exhilaration entering my system. This was the first time in years since I had been out, at night anyway.

I walked down the street, with my arms full of bags, having spent a lot of money in Joe Browns, Doc Martins and other rustic clothes stores. I got outside a pub and decided that I needed a drink. There was something going on in the main restaurant bit so I just went into the bar. I was the only one there because everyone was in watching the performance, of what sounded like a singer with a guitar. He was very obviously a one man band, because there were no other instruments in the background. I sat down at the bar, placed my bags on the floor at my feet, and the bartender walked up to me.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, a lime and lemonade, please." She put the drink down in front of me and I took a gulp, surprised at how thirsty I was.

"I'm really surprised that you're not through there with all the other gorgeous girls watching him sing. Honestly, if I wasn't working, I would be up on the stage, sucking the life out of him; he's GORGEOUS!"

"Who is it?"

"Are you serious? Do you honestly not know who it is?"

"Um, I don't usually come out."

"Lady, that's Edward Cullen! He is one of THE hottest men in California!" By the time she had got to the end of the sentence, I was running toward the audience surrounding him. I got into the hall and it was so packed that I had to stay at the back, but that didn't matter. It was him. Edward Cullen. I had waited three years to see him and suddenly the ring on my third finger felt like it was floating towards him.

"Guys, this next song is dedicated to someone who I know I might never see again, but will always love and nothing can ever change that." Edward said into the microphone, his head hanging low. He needed to see me to know that the person he was just talking about was here in the same hall as him. He started playing and singing Snow Patrol's Just Say Yes, but he was still looking down.

**I'm running out of ways to make you see **

**I want you to stay here beside me **

**I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am **

**So just tell me today and take my hand **

**Please take my hand **

**Please take my hand **

He was still looking down and in a desperate need to make him see me, I started shouting his name. But still, he didn't look up, for all he knew, it could have been anyone shouting.

**Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back **

**It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind **

**Only love **

**It's so simple and you know it is **

**You know it is, yeah **

**We can't be to and fro like this **

**All our lives **

**You're the only way to me **

**The path is clear **

**What do I have to say to you? **

**For Gods sake, dear **

**For Gods sake, dear **

**For Gods sake, dear **

**For Gods sake, dear **

**For Gods sake, dear **

**Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back **

**It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind **

**Only love **

Edward finally looked up, his eyes, scanning around the room. He stopped at me. He visibly relaxed and his eyes never left mine as he kept singing.

**Just say yes, coz I'm aching and I know you are too **

**For the touch of your warm skin **

**As I breathe you in **

**I can feel your heart beat through my shirt **

**This was all I wanted, all I want **

**It's all I want **

**It's all I want **

**It's all I want **

**It's all I want **

He stood up suddenly and placed his guitar on the floor. He took his microphone with him, still singing, as he walked off the stage and through the crowd towards me. Suddenly, Edward and I were the only ones in the room as he walked up to me and stood facing me. He took my hand and sang to me.

**Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back **

**It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind **

**Only love **

**Just say yes, coz I'm aching and I know you are too **

**For the touch of your warm skin **

**As I breathe you in**

He stopped singing and took my hand in his. He dropped the microphone and suddenly caught my lips in his. It was like our first kiss all over again. Our tongues danced, and our fingers became intertwined with each others. The audience clapped and cheered and Edward stopped after a few minutes to look at me.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey, you." Tears began running down my cheeks and he brushed them away with tender fingers. He took me through to the bar, and the audience, knowing we wanted privacy, didn't follow us. I unlinked my hand from his and went to collect my shopping bags. I turned back to him. "Shall we go to my place?"

"You live here?" He said as he followed me out.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Oh, this is where we were transferred. The others are here too."

"Really?" We were approaching my apartment now. I unlocked the door and placed my bags on the kitchen counter. He stood at the door. I smiled at him.

"Yeah! Hey, that's my jacket!" I blushed crimson and he walked up to me, capturing me in his arms again. "And you are still wearing the ring! Should I take that as a sign that you are willing to take me back?"

"Most definitely." I reached up on my tiptoes to reach his lips again. He reached down to pick me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and leant my forehead against his.

"I love you." He murmured against my lips. I pulled away in surprise.

"I…I…love…I love you too." I choked out, more tears flowing down my cheeks.

**Well….there we are…please review using the green button…because it makes my day!!**

**Thank you!! xxxx**


	3. Chapter 2 Here we go

**SO…how did you like the first chapter?? You liked it?? Well, here's the next one, to keep you entertained…xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does…**

Chapter Two, Bella's POV

When I woke up, I was in my apartment spread across the bed. I rolled over and yesterday suddenly came back to me. Edward…the talking….where was he? If I had been with Edward last night and he had put me to bed, where was he? I didn't even have his number. I sat up in bed and could here mumbling in the bathroom. I walked up to the door and pressed my ear to it.

"Alice, please! I know that you'll like her! She's like nothing you've ever seen…we'll be over later….yeah, at Bella Italia…ok; well I'll tell her to dress smartly. I know I haven't dated since we left _her _but things are different now…yes, I'm ok, I'm not sick! I won't tell you anything about her until we see you later…yeah, see you soon; I got to get back to bed…bye!" I quickly and quietly climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up to my armpits. Edward opened the door and there he stood in a pair of dark blue jeans that hung low enough for me to see the 'v' of his hips.

"Hello, my love," he wandered over to me and lay down, on top of the covers, beside me. He brushed his fingers over my cheekbones and I felt a violent blush enter my cheeks. "Hmm, I've missed this." He bent down to kiss my burning cheeks.

"Edward. Just get under the covers. I won't bite!"

"Yes ma'am!" He pulled the covers up and slid under them, pulling me against his chest.

"What are we doing today then, superman?" I let my fingers travel over the planes of his chest and he caught my hand before it ventured below his belly button, curling his fingers through mine.

"Well, I thought that you might want to meet the others, so Alice said that she apparently wants you to dress smart, because she is taking us out for supper."

"Really? Aw, how sweet!"

"Yeah, so we are going to surprise her, because she doesn't know that it's you I'm dating. She thinks that it's some posh bleached haired, snobby stripper girl. You, my darling, are the exact opposite." He tapped a finger to the tip of my nose and the blush returned.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, anything."

"Why did you leave?" He took a deep breath before answering. He looked down and began turning my promise ring around and around on my finger.

"We left because Carlisle and Esme wanted change and Alice and I had been told to transfer."

"The real reason please." He hesitated longer this time and I suddenly wished that I had never asked.

"I thought that I wasn't good for you. You were growing apart from your family because of me and you were a lot less innocent with me. I didn't want you to follow the kind of life that I had." He looked down at me with eyes so sad, that all I could do was kiss him. I leaned up and kissed him heatedly, forcefully on his lips. He pulled me closer to him and our tongues once again ventured every single centimeter of each others mouths. I pulled away to kiss him once, twice and third time, sweetly on his lips.

"That's a crap reason." I murmured against his lips, kissing him again and again and again.

"It really was." His sharp intake of breath made me pull away and stroke my fingers against the back of his neck, caressing his soft spot there.

"What's wrong, honey?" I placed a small kiss against the corner of his lips before he spoke.

"I kinda told Alice that we would be there in half an hour."

"Ok, then. Let's go surprise the family!"

Edward waited patiently outside the bathroom door while I got dressed and ready to be reunited with Alice and her Band of Freaks. I had dressed in a dark blue halter neck knee length dress with some dark blue pumps. I styled my hair so that it fell in soft curls down over my shoulders and my make up was subtle and mysterious. I walked out the bathroom to find Edward in the same dark blue jeans and a fitted v neck white t-shirt, that emphasized how muscular his chest really was. I gasped when I saw him holding his, or my, leather jacket in his left hand.

"I know you wouldn't leave without it." He held it out for me to put my arms through and as I turned so that my back was to him, he placed a small kiss on my right shoulder. Once we were in my green convertible Porsche, all strapped in, he explained the plan to me.

"Right, when we arrive, I am going to park the car back to the door. You are going to be fumbling around in the boot when I opens the door, but DON'T turn around. We don't want to spoil the surprise. Once I am inside with the door closed, you are going to walk up to the door and come in. Call for me once you reach the blue vase, you won't miss it, and I will call from the kitchen. Come into the kitchen then, and surprise them all! Got all that?" He turned to me with his heart breaking crooked smile and all I could do was nod.

We pulled up to the Cullen mansion and sure enough, Edward parked the car bumper facing the front door. I turned to smile at him and he bent down to kiss me.

"Good Luck!" He said, before climbing out and opening the boot for me. I started fumbling around in the boot, like I was told, and he started towards the door. He opened it and I could hear people calling his name. _Here goes,_ I thought to myself.

Edward's POV

I made my way into the kitchen, leaving Bella outside and sure enough, everyone was in there, except Carlisle and Esme. Alice hugged me and scolded me for not helping my _girl _with her stuff.

"How could you be so rude?!" She slapped my arm and went over to stand by Jasper again.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?"

"They left us in charge of the house while they are having a second honeymoon in some foreign Indonesian island." Jasper explained. Emmett playfully punched my shoulder and turned back to Rose. I heard the front door click shut and my heart suddenly went into super fast mode.

"Edward?" Bella's sweet voice travelled through the house and the sound of my name in her voice made me shiver with delight. Alice gasped and if Jasper didn't have his arm around her waist, I think she might have fainted.

"In here, my love!" I watched the archway as she walked through it, a timid smile on her face. The whole room gasped as Bella walked up to me and straight into the circle of my arms. I looked at Alice and Rose who were in absolute shock, their hands covering their mouths.

"Bella Swan? Is that you?" Emmett exclaimed, his expression one I had never seen before. Then, as if on cue, Alice screamed out loud and began jumping up and down, Rose now doing the same. She ran up to Bella, who I had carefully removed from my arms to avoid the cat fight, and hugged her with full intensity, tears streaming down her face.

"OH MY GOD!! BELLA!! IT'S ACTUALLY YOU!!" Alice began screaming and jumping again and so did Bella and Alice. I walked over to stand beside the counter with Emmett and Jasper, who were watching their girlfriends pounce on mine.

"Well," Emmett said conversationally. "I guess you got laid last night?!"

We all turned to face him, including the girls, in absolute silence.

"What?! It's properly true!!" He exclaimed which made us all burst out in hysterics. Bella walked up to me and I kissed the top of her head, totally in awe that she fitted in again.

**So…thanks for the reviews and sorry for those who I didn't make it clear why Edward left Bella….I tried to explain it here but then I thought that I would make a romance out of it and leave it to you guys to pick your own reason!!! Love to you all….keep reviewing….xxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 3 Party All The Time

**So…not many reviews this week….oh well…hopefully this Chapter lives up to what my friends are waiting for!!**

**Right on with it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse….but I could own Breaking Dawn…no, I'm joking…I don't own any of them!! xxx**

Chapter Three, Bella's POV

So here we sat now, on the bar stools of the island in the kitchen, watching the flames of the open fire lick the wood and waiting for Jasper and Emmett to come back from reserving a seat at the restaurant. Alice and Rosalie were here working at the worktops, preparing little sweet food parcels for when we came home after our meal, while talking to me. Edward was sitting on a bar stool with me straddling his lap while we both mesmerized each others expressions, body and laughter.

"How come you're in California though? I thought you were in Forks!" Rose said while she put a spoonful of chocolate mousse inside each pastry cup.

"I needed a break. I needed to be somewhere warm. So I came down here and took the job at First Beach, you know, selling and renting surfboards."

"I love that place!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well, I'm there tomorrow, all day so come down."

"We have college. Me, Rose, Jazz and Em can come at three 'o' clock. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll come at half eleven. I finish my course then, so I'll come surf." Edward said kissing below my ear, his voice sending vibrations through my skin. He looked at me and winked.

We all went in separate cars to the restaurant; Alice and Jazz in Alice's yellow Porsche, Em and Rose were in the Jeep and Edward and I were in my Porsche. Edward held my hand as I drove to the restaurant, not even letting go when I had to change the gears. We arrived at the restaurant, which unfortunately had a dance floor and a club in it as well. _Trust Emmett_. Jasper had got a table for eight so there were two seats spare. _Crafty. _I sat at the end of my side of the table, with Jasper sitting next to me and Rose next to him. Opposite us, were our partners. Edward's leg was looped through one of mine as we ordered and now and again, he would bring his knee up to rub my thigh. I continued to smile at him but from the looks he was giving me, he wanted to be in the seat next to me. All the way through the meal, we chatted about what had happened in the past three years and what courses they were all doing in college.

After we had finished, Alice and Rose insisted on taking me to the dance floor. I think they might have forgotten that I have no coordination at all. They started dancing and I'm surprised how well I got into it. Kings of Leon was on quite a lot so we started screaming the lyrics to the songs. We looked over at our men and they had beers in hand and were chatting to each other, while drooling over their partner! At one point, I winked at Edward and his expression went surprised, shocked even, and he quickly crossed his legs!

After about an hour dancing, Rose went to the bathroom. She came back looking terrified.

"Guys!" She shouted over the music.

"What's wrong?" Alice and I took in her expression and she quickly looked behind her to see Jasper walking up to us.

"Emmett and Edward are drunk!" She exclaimed. Jasper reached us then.

"Yeah, they're completely out of it! Its quite fun, you can make them confess to ultra awful things!" Alice scowled at him and he stopped laughing. Rose and I had already started making our way over to the table, quickly followed by Alice and Jazz.

"Hey Guys!" Jasper shouted at Edward and Em.

"Hey…Jazzper….supppp whiff Rose and…Belllla…?" Emmett was slurring his words. Not a good sign. I walked up to Edward and he smiled suspiciously at me. I brushed his hair, which had got stuck to his forehead, back and kissed his forehead.

"Hmm…Belllla…stop being so sessssyyy **(meant to be sexy btw…)**!!" I blushed a deep red and looked away to Rose, who was trying to get out of Emmett's arms as he practically wrestled her on the couch. I then looked to Alice and Jazz, who were collapsing in hysterics. _Typical._

"Come on, Edward. Let's go." I helped him stand up and I wrapped my arm around his waist as we made our way to the car. I helped him into his seat and as I leaned over him to plug in the seatbelt, he stared down my cleavage and whispered the word 'yum'. _There is no way he is drinking ever again. _I walked around to my side of the car and started driving away. I turned the music up too loud so that I couldn't hear Edward's comments on my body. He probably didn't even know that he was saying them!

I woke up in the morning, after having spent a night at the Cullen's, to see Edward still sleeping. I hadn't let him wrap his arms around me last night, because he stunk of drink and the bar. I had waited until he was completely out of it and snoring before I got into the other side of the bed! I got up now, quietly as so not to wake him up. I slipped on one of his shirts over my underwear and went down to the kitchen to make us both a coffee and to get Edward some water and Ibuprofen. As I walked into the kitchen, I laughed at the sight in front of me. Emmett was sitting on one of the bar stools with his arms crossed and his head resting on his arms. Rose was sitting next to him and was stroking his hair while sipping her coffee. Alice and Jazz were making pancakes and whispering. I decided to have some fun.

"HEY EVERYONE!" I shouted. Emmett groaned and cringed into Rose and Alice and Jasper laughed. I was sure I wouldn't wake up Edward, because he was still so tired.

"Bella….stop shouting!" Emmett whispered. I laughed and made what I came down for.

"Is Edward not up yet?" Alice said.

"No, he's dead to the world." I answered, while pouring the coffee.

"EDWARD!!" Alice screamed. Emmett fell off his bar stool, bashing his head on the floor while groaning.

"MOTHER FUCKER, ALICE!! Stop screaming!" He exclaimed while Rose got an ice pack for the bump that was likely to be forming on the back of his head.

"Alice, shhh…let him sleep!" I said as I took my stuff upstairs on a tray. I pushed the bedroom door open with my foot to see Edward, sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands and his back to me. I had taken off his shirt for him before he went to bed last night, which now only left him in his jeans. I put the tray on the bedside table and crawled across the bed to put my arms around his shoulders and to kiss the back of his neck. He still stunk of drink.

"Hello, my darling," I said as he turned and tried to place a kiss on my cheek. I leant away and let go of him. I stood on the other side of the room while he looked at me sleepily and confused. "No way! Before those lips or your body come anywhere near me, you are taking the Ibuprofen on the tray and having a shower."

"Bella, please, just let me say good morning and give you a hug?" He reached over for the Ibuprofen and gulped them down with the water.

"I'm sorry, my love, but no, you stink!" His expression made me laugh as he groaned and went into the bathroom. I sat down on the bed and switched on the television as I waited for him to come out of the bathroom.

After about ten minutes, Edward came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. It was hanging low enough for me to see the 'v' of his hips. I walked up to him and slipped in between him and the chest of drawers, where he was picking out a clean shirt and jeans. I kissed my way from the edge of the towel and up his chest as I stood up and he smiled.

"So, I don't stink any more?"

"Nope, you smell perfectly lovely!" I said as his arms wrapped around me and lifted me up to wrap my legs around his waist. He bent down to press his lips eagerly to mine and my tongue weaved through his. Suddenly, the towel around his waist fell to the floor at his feet and he pulled away from me. I started laughing and he just stared at me. As soon as I had stopped, he started explaining the day.

"I have college today, starting in an hour, and you have to work. I promise I will be down to see you at half eleven, ok?" I decided to tease him, so I shimmied down his body, purposely rubbing over his crotch as I stood up and grabbed my dress and shoes off the floor, kissing his surprised lips and grabbing a pair of his jeans to put on to get home. I ran out of the house, with a quick wave to the others, before jumping in my Porsche and racing back to my place. As I walked in my apartment door, my phone rang out with the Kings of Leon's Use Somebody, signalling a text.

**You, Miss Swan, are in for it later…xx**

**You Know Who…x**

I giggled as I read Edward's text and got dressed in my shorts and halter neck bikini top **(link on my profile)**. I locked the door and got into my car. I quickly texted Edward back while I sat in the parking lot.

**I'm looking forward to it, Superman xx**

I quickly drove to the beach, where Austin was waiting for me.

"Hey! I didn't know you were working today!" He said as I dropped my beach bag in the corner of the surf hut and replaced my driving shoes with my flip flops. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and leaned over the counter.

"Yeah, I don't think it'll be busy today, so you can go home if you want." I said to him, desperately hoping that he would go so that Edward didn't see him and become the over protective boyfriend.

"Really?! Oh, wicked. That's great, thanks Bells; I'll go and get ready for my big date tonight!"

"A date, huh?" I said, turning around to face him and smiling. Austin and I were quite close, since I moved here and he was the only friend I had.

"Yeah, she's really pretty!"

"Name?"

"Hayley!" He had a smug smile on his face.

"Ooh, I like that name, she sounds good!" I said, grinning.

"She is!"

"Well then, go get her tiger!" Before he left, I gave him a hug and wished him luck on his date. I checked my phone and it read, ten 'o' clock, and no new messages. I would have to wait another hour for Edward; or another five for the others. I got out the polish and began to polish the counter, when someone in a beach hat and square black sunglasses walked up. He had no shirt on, showing off his perfect chest, with the marble planes and _amazing_ six pack. He had Hawaiian patterned shorts on and deep blue flip flops. I didn't have to look at his face to know who he was; I could tell by his chest. It was Edward.

"Hey, Superman!" I exclaimed, while he leant over the counter. I put my polish under the counter and leaned over to press my lips to his. He took the kiss and little deeper, and his right hand came up to weave into my hair.

"Can I have that kind of greeting too?" A man exclaimed, suddenly appearing next to Edward. "From the dude, not Bella." I pulled away from Edward, to see one of my usual everyday customers; Woolly.

"Hey Woolly! What's up?" I said as I reached behind me to get his board and goggles. I placed them on the counter and he handed me the money, while Edward watched from the counter.

"Oh, the usual! No cute guys in California -" this is when he winked at Edward. "Until now!" Edward's eyes turned wide and he clambered over the top of the counter and stepped behind me, clinging to my waist as Woolly and I laughed. "Kidding dude! You've bagged yourself a good one there, Bells!" He said, winked at me and then ran off toward the waves with his board.

"Bella, you have some weird friends!" He said as he sucked my ear lobe in between his lips.

"Not as weird as my boyfriend!" I said as I reached back to wind my fingers into his hair. "Anyway, why aren't you at university?"

"We decided not to go, you know, because of the hangovers!" He chuckled.

"So the others are here now too?"

"Yeah, Rose is parking the car." Suddenly I heard a lot of screaming and looked toward the beach to see Em and Jazz running toward the sea with rubber rings and a beach ball each. They screamed as they ran and as they hit the water, they threw themselves down, splashing all the other surfers. All Edward and I could do was laugh! Rose and Alice appeared then, carrying towels and various sun lotions. They planted themselves as far away from the water as possible and spread themselves out. Edward suddenly let go of me and took my hand, leading me out of the hut and toward the water. He suddenly scooped me up, bridal style and went into the water until the water was up to his waist. He held his arms out and I gripped my arms around his neck in a chokehold and started screaming. He laughed and gently put me down on my feet, the warm water lapping just above my hips. He pulled me flush against his body, and started kissing me with enough passion to create a tsunami. He pulled my lower lip into his mouth and I groaned into against his lips. Only now, could I feel his hard on pressing into my stomach. His lips moved now from my lips and to my ear. He brushed them against my lobe before whispering.

"Why cant I just take you right here, right now?" He said as his arms wrapped around me pulling me impossibly tighter against his body.

"Because we are in public, following rules. Wait for tonight, my friend, wait for tonight." I gulped.

**So I now made my chapter humorous and sexy…how do you like ****drunken Edward?? **

*****IMPORTANT***I have decided that I should give you guys a challenge. You have to review and give me one question (to do with Twilight) that I have to answer at the end of the next chapter…so the first question is my turn, answer this question:**

Do you think I should create a lemon next chapter?!

YES or NO

**Thank you! xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 4 Simple Things

**So, this is the next chapter, and I'm sorry, but I haven't written a lemon. I unfortunately don't have talent in that field! I think my friends might also judge me if I do that, so if any of you want to write one for me, that would be BRILL!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter Four, Bella's POV

We spent the rest of the day on the beach. Well, the others were in the water and actually ON the beach; I was in the hut, working, of course, while Edward stood behind me and peppered my neck with kisses. Occasionally he would kiss the spot right behind my ear, which would pleasure him by making me moan and a shudder ripple through my skin. I was buzzing by the time I could leave. Edward practically _ran_ home with me to my flat and as soon as we were in the door, I was pinned up against the wall and was being kissed passionately. I could feel Edward's hands trying to work the back of my halter neck bikini and knew he had no chance. I reached behind me and did it for him and watched the sky sink into the darkness of the Californian night.

"Edward?" I whispered against his chest, were I was now lying, right on the verge of sleep.

"Hmm?" His fingers ghosted up my bare back and I almost forgot my train of thought.

"Why don't we go on holiday?"

"Really?" He seemed surprised.

"Yeah, I think we need a break."

"Cool, where to?" He sat up in bed and pulled me against his chest again.

"I think you should decide." I smiled. "We are going over to your families place tomorrow, so we can tell them then."

"I think I'll make it a surprise for you!" He beamed.

"Cool. What should I pack?"

"I am going to make Alice do your packing."

"Oh no. Right, so when are we going?"

"I think the sooner the better. Next week?" WOW! This holiday had been planned in one night.

"That sounds GREAT!" I beamed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Edward's POV

_Great_. This was working out perfectly. If I was to follow out with the plan that I had thought about when I first left Bella, a holiday was what it needed to get into action. I would get a simple restaurant, an Italian because I know she likes Italian. We would need the biggest suite in the hotel, but that wouldn't be hard if the family knew what I had planned. Esme would literally force the money upon me. I would need to get Bella out of the house tomorrow so that I could plan it with the guys. I could call Austin at Bella's work and ask him to call her for a shift. I would make her take it and then I would have the day to myself. I also needed some sexy lingerie for her if I was going to make the leaving thing up to Bella. _This is gonna be goooodddd…_

"Edward?" Bella called from the bedroom. I was standing in the kitchen making breakfast before Bella had to go to do her shift. Austin had just phoned and I am pretty sure Bella had accepted.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I work today?"

"No, that's ok. I need to do some stuff around town anyway."

"Ok." She walked in, dressed in a skirt and a vest top. I almost lost it there. "You know what I think?"

"What's that?"

"I think we should put off this holiday and make the others come too." She said, leaning angelically against the countertop.

"NO!" I shouted. She leant back in surprise.

"Ok, so no 'others'. At least can we postpone it, give me more time to think?" I thought about that for a second. It would be good to have some time to do errands. I could talk to Alice about it in more detail then too.

"Yeah, that's a good plan."

"Start of next month then?" She offered. That would give me three weeks.

"Yes, perfect."

I arrived at my parents' house, after dropping Bella off at the beach and being given the thumbs up by Austin. Alice skipped up to me and leaned in the passenger window.

"No Bella?" She asked, confused.

"No, I need to talk to you guys." I climbed out of the car, following Alice who had bounded in, in front of me. I walked into the kitchen and they were all there. I grabbed a coffee before saying anything. They all looked at me expectedly.

"Ok, guys, this might seem a bit soon, but I have been -" I was interrupted by Alice.

"Oh, hurry up Edward! Get to the f'in point!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Ok, slow down pixie!"

"_Edward_," she whined.

"OK, fine, I am going to ask Bella to marry me." Alice and Rose screamed, Esme looked at me in surprise and Carlisle, Em and Jazz just grinned.

"We knew you were gonna do it soon, the moment you looked at her when she walked in the house the other day!" Jasper said, his grin spreading from ear to ear. I was then launched into engagement plans for the rest of the day. Alice and Rose promised to take me shopping when Bella was at work and Esme said that she would book the tickets and the room. I picked up Bella later that day and we spent the evening at my parents' house, I now lived with Bella in her apartment, curled up on the sofas and watching movies. Occasionally, throughout the movie, Bella would look up at me and I would kiss her silently and she would hold her arms a little tighter around my waist and I knew that I was doing the right thing.

Throughout the rest of the three weeks, I was launched into shopping with Alice and Rose, where we bought a ring and some nice clothes for Bella for the trip. Esme had chosen the location and wasn't telling me where it was, I had to wait until I saw the tickets too! Bella still had no clue what was going on but she was occupied down at the beach, where she worked more shifts than she ever has. The only time I really got to see her was the evenings when we spent them with the others at the mansion.

It was now the day before we were going on the break, and I had just called Charlie to ask for his blessing, to which he gladly gave me, telling me to look after his daughter and never upset, hurt or harm her. I went over to the mansion to pick up the suitcases and as soon as I entered the spare room, I almost fainted. There was a brown suitcase, obviously mine, sitting lonely on the bed, and there was _three_ pink ones, Bella's. Rose and Alice handed me the ring and I was set to go. Almost.

**Ok, so this chapter was a little cheesy, but I have a surprise for the holiday. It's not going to be in Edward or Bella's POV....**

*****IMPORTANT***I have decided that I should give you guys a challenge. You have to review and give me one question (to do with Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn) that I have to answer at the end of the next chapter…so this question is from Amy…**

What are your 5 favourite Twilight quotes?

**1)** I had an adrenaline rush; it's very common, you can Google it. **Edward**

**2)** Do I dazzle you? **Edward**

**3)** It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch and we wondered if you had any spare? **Alice**

**4) **Oh yeah, dude, you're the bomb! **Charlie**

**5)**I dream about being with you forever. **Bella**


	6. Chapter 5 Waiting

**So sorry for not updating in ages but my laptop was partially broken and I am now on the back up Document Processor on it!! OOOPS!! **

**So, anyway, this chapter is Bella and Edward's holiday except it is not in either of their POV….its in Alice's. I thought it would be fun to write her seeing as she is always in the centre of everything going on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters**

**Chapter Five - Waiting**

**Alice's POV**

I watched as Edward drove out the driveway. They were going to be away for a week. I was too excited to do anything now, at home anyway. I turned to Rose, where she had dropped herself down on the sofa after Edward left and she looked at me.

"What are you planning?" She said suspiciously.

"Where are the guys today?"

"At the beach, why?""I think we should go see them, I need something to take my mind off Edward and Bella!" Rose laughed and grabbed her handbag, and our beach bags while I grabbed the keys to the Porsche.

We were at the beach in no time at all. The guys had offered to do Bella's job as well as their own while she was gone. Jasper and Emmett both worked as the lifeguards' further down the beach at the part where the kids were allowed in the water. Bella worked in the sporty part, (probably in hope of meeting someone, before she met Edward, of course) where the surfers, volleyball players and pure hunks went. I spotted Jasper in the hut, talking to Emmett, who had pulled a lifeguard chair, a low one, up beside the hut with a pair on binoculars up to his eyes, obviously watching the kiddies in the sea! As soon as they spotted us, they broke out into smiles and Austin nodded for them to go ahead and be with us.

We spent the first hour on the beach lounging on our towels, the guys in the water playing with the beach ball we had brought with us. _So Childish. _Just then, a group of six guys came up to us and looked at me and Rose.

"Hey, do you guys come here often?" One of the guys asked. He was tall with dirty blonde hair, wearing only a pair of Animal swim trunks; much like his mates. I looked at Rose and she just grinned.

"Yes, we do actually."

"Wow, seriously? Well, I think I would've remembered you if I had seen you two before coz you're gorgeous!" Jasper and Emmett were jogging towards us now. Jasper came up and I bounced up, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him, long and hard. Rose did the same with Emmett. Emmett turned to the guys and narrowed his eyes.

"Were you hitting on our girls?" The group of guys all laughed.

"Your girls?"

"Yes, I think we earned that title!" Jasper said back to them, angrily now.

"Oh, no I don't think so!" The guy who had spoken first said.

"What?" Emmett and Jasper both said in disgust.

"How about a game of volleyball? The team who wins, gets the girls!" I looked at Rose in disgrace, but she was grinning, she had a plan.

"Alright," she said. "But the team who loses, has to give the other team ALL of their clothes and has to walk home naked!" She grinned. I instantly had a feeling that we were going to win this. The group of guys all slapped hands and walked over to the hut to get the volleyball. The four of us got into a huddle and started talking tactics.

"Ok, so seeing that those guys were really interested in the two girls at the beginning, I say we give them a run for their money. Girls, we need to win this, we aren't gonna loose you so do what we say." Jasper said to me and Rose. I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I suggest that you give them sexy gestures, like pulling off your blouse to expose your bikini.." He trailed off but I got the gist of it; show off our bodies to distract them!

So, here we are, at the end of the game, hugging and cheering, because guess what?! WE WON!! Rose and I pulled off our blouses and squeezed our boobs together to create a killer cleavage, which left their _whole_ team, yes WHOLE team, drooling over at Rose and I, which then gave Jasper and Emmett the chance to shoot the ball over to their ground and gain us LOADS of points. Rose and I then began to purposely slip our flip-flops off our feet, claiming that they came off while playing volley, but I mean, _come on_ , why would Dolce and Gabbana fall off your feet?! So anyway, we bent to pick them up and put them back on our feet, again showing off a killer cleavage or our asses, much to the lads surprise, making them totally miss the ball, earning us yet more points.

"Ok, lads, hand over the clothes!" Emmett said, holding his hands out, to which the boys reluctantly gave them their clothes, but yet didn't strip their swim trunks.

"ALL of your clothes!" Rose growled. They slowly took off their trunks and immediately covered their private parts, not before we found out why they wouldn't take the trunks off.

"Y'ALL GOT TEENY WEENIES!!" Emmett choked out, while laughing. Jasper was snickering, as were Rose and I. The boys cursed and we walked off, picking up our towels and bags, and heading towards the cars. Jazz and I took the Porsche and Em and Rose took the Jeep. We reached the house, and I leaned over the central console of the Porsche to kiss Jasper's cheek.

"You were amazing out there," I whispered against his cheek. He turned to look at me and kissed me fully on my lips, forcefully yet full of love.

"You weren't too bad yourself, my love," he whispered against my lips, giving me a quick kiss again before getting out and opening my door for me. We walked up to the door and unlocked it; Rose and Emmett were still in the car, involved in what looked like a heavy make out session. I giggled and picked up the bag of the losers swim trunks and dumped it in the bin just outside the door. I walked in before Jasper, after he held the door open for me. _Always the gentleman_. I entered the kitchen and placed my bag on the centre island of the kitchen.

"Jazz?" I called through the house.

"Yeah?" He said, coming into the kitchen in nothing but board shorts and his flip-flops. I groaned and he pulled my body close to his. "See something you like, baby?" He whispered, jokingly in my ear. We never really said anything we like that, because we considered it kind of cheesy and very common.

We didn't think of ourselves as your usual couple, so we didn't use that saying often, only if we were joking!

"Yes, but I was just going to ask you if you wanted to watch a movie!" He laughed and I turned around in his arms. He gripped me tighter and waddled through to the lounge, dropping me on the couch and leaning over me. Suddenly the front door flew open and Rose and Emmett stumbled in, still wrapped up in each others arms, kissing rather sloppily now. They separated and ran up the stairs. Jasper walked over to the television, laughing and put in the DVD. He then came and lay behind me, pulling me against his chest. We had barely got through the starting credits, when we heard moaning and screaming. I cringed into Jazz's chest and shivered at the thought of my brother having sex.

"Do you want to go out for a bite to eat?" Jasper said in my ear.

"Yes, please!" I said, grabbing my thin jacket and bag and running out the door to the Porsche. Jazz soon joined me.

"I think they got a bit too excited over winning!" He said, grinning.

Over the stretch of the week, I called Bella everyday. She didn't tell me _anything_ about their holiday. I knew Edward was proposing on the third day they were there but I didn't want to say anything over the phone just in case he had delayed it. The strange thing was, was that she didn't seem any brighter or perkier after mid week. I didn't quite know what to do. I was so excited for her. Why hadn't she told me though? She knew me well enough to know that I was most definitely involved in something that big. Knowing Bella, she probably thought that I had already planned out half her wedding. Which was true. I had, with the help of Edward of course.

I sat here now, looking at Bella's wedding dress. I could try it on for her, make sure they got the right size, because we are both the same size anyway. She wouldn't mind. She hasn't even seen it yet. She didn't need to find out. I stripped off my clothes and slipped into the ivory silk. I looked in the mirror and felt at home. The dress looked perfect on me, it contrasted wonderfully with my black hair. I don't know how long I was standing there staring at myself, but I suddenly heard Jasper walking up the stairs. _Oh hell._ I quickly began changing. But not in time. He entered the room and looked me up and down.

"Nice dress, my love. You should wear it next time we go out." He exclaimed, before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Had he seriously not noticed that it was meant for a wedding dress? He had a point, it wasn't actually a wedding dress. I had bought it in an expensive high street shop for a date but fell sick so I couldn't wear it out. I never did, so I thought it would look perfect on Bella for her wedding. It would look quite nice all jazzed up. Maybe I could keep it. Maybe it didn't have to be for Bella and it could be for a date. Hm. Good. More shopping for a new wedding dress!

**So, was that expected? I wanted you all to feel how Alice felt about Bella and Edward getting married and also Bella's dress. I thought that was so funny, and such an Alice thing to do. The volleyball tournament was pretty funny too… I enjoyed writing that.**

**Anyway, so long until next chapter.**

*****IMPORTANT*** Please send me questions about Twilight, New Moon etc. That you would like me to answer. I didn't get one for this chapter, so PLEASE next chapter, and I will reply to all questions, but will put my fave on the bottom of next chapter.**

**leagiz08 xx**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

**Sorry for this, but I was wondering if you would mind me skipping the wedding?? I have something really exciting planned for next chapter, that I can assure you that you will enjoy!! I am SO looking forward to it!!**

**Oh, and btw Bella's ex-dress is on my profile xxx**


	8. Chapter 6 Boys and Girls

**This is it!! SIX YEARS LATER!! What are all the Cullen's up to now, I hear you asking?! Read to find out!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters**

**Chapter Six - Boys and Girls**

**Edward's POV**

**SIX YEARS LATER**

"Daddy?" I felt a tiny finger poking my arm. "Daddy?" I opened my eyes slowly and happened to notice the time on the clock: 4am. "Daddy?" A small voice whispered. I opened my eyes fully and was met by the bright green eyes of my daughter. Her small figure stood beside the bed, her finger poking my forearm to get my attention. She had my bright green eyes and my colour hair, while she had Bella's ringlets and her heart shaped face. Bella had gotten pregnant with Poppy on our honeymoon . Quite a surprise if I might say so myself.

"What's wrong, Poppet?" I whispered. Poppet was my little Poppy's nickname. I sat up and looked over at Bella, sleeping soundly. I got out of bed, wearing only my pyjama pants. I picked up Poppy and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I had a bad dream, Daddy," she whispered against my neck. She sniffled, her tears coming free.

"Don't worry, my darling, Daddy's here now," I lay down on Poppy's bed and pulled her against my chest. She buried her face in my chest, and almost immediately her breathing evened out. I stroked my hand through her bronze hair, and thought back through all my memories.

It is now five years since the honeymoon, and Bella and I have two gorgeous children. Poppy May was born on 6 May, nine months after our honeymoon, obviously. She is five years old, devilishly sweet and everyone loves her. Two years later, Bella had Cameron Kendal Cullen, born on the 14 October, making him two years of age at the moment. He looked a lot like Bella, with her shaped face, her hair colour and her eyes. The only part of me, was the dishevelled mane that was his hair. I am now twenty-seven and consider myself a good father. Its my birthday in five days, the 20 June. Bella had planned some big party, I wasn't too pleased. She knew I didn't like parties. Bella still looked like a goddess. She turned twenty-four on the 18 September last year, and isn't too excited about meeting her mid-twenties in a few months. We now lived near Seattle, in an old three storey house, surrounded by woods. Jasper and Alice, Rose and Em had moved near us too. Along with Mum and Dad who managed to get a big house in Seattle.

Poppy and Cammie _adore_ their Aunt Alice and Uncle Jay. Alice is now twenty-four though I still considered her my baby sister, and is happily married to Jasper. Jasper is now twenty-seven and is the perfect husband to Alice. She is so happy and has this faint glow about her. Alice and Jasper have two girls, the same age as Poppy and Cammie. Alice found out she was pregnant with her first child on our wedding day, when her stomach protested after she drunk some champagne. She gave birth to Annie Ebony Hale, on the 24 April. Annie was the spitting image of Alice, and also as hyper as Alice! Then, two years later, two months after Bella found out she was pregnant with Cammie, Alice found out she was pregnant with another girl. Millie June, born 4 December, is a beautiful little girl. She has Jasper's blonde curls and Alice's shaped face. She is a Daddy's girl, and has Jasper wrapped around her little finger. Alice and Jasper live five minutes away from us, in a three storey high modern house. You could walk there through the woods that surrounded me and Bella's house, the kids often towed me down the well used path to play with their cousins!

Rose and Em got lucky with kids too. Their oldest child, and the oldest of all the kids, was born a few months before me and Bella's wedding. It was unexpected, Rose just thought she was getting fat! Gabriel Alexander Cullen was born on the 30 July, and is such a nice kid. When they are just nearing six years old, most kids are a nightmare, but Gabe is lovely. He is very down to earth, so he resembles the good side of his father, the non-sporty side. Gabe has brown hair, curly, and Rose's eyes. His sister, Cassidy Amara Cullen, was born three years after him, on the 28 January. She's a Rose look-a-like, with long blonde hair and deep brown eyes. She's very loud and is often barging in on your conversation to get what she wants. Rose and Em knew how to control her though. She did nothing naughty around them, _ever. _Rose and Em also have a baby boy called Ellis Oliver Cullen who turned one on the 17 May, last month. Ellis is a little Emmett look-a-like, resembling Em to a tee at that age. He's cheeky and very lovable, he _loved_ to laugh and is guaranteed to be the sports man of the kids. Rose and Em live about ten minutes away from us in a HUGE modern house on the outskirts of Seattle. Why Rose and Em were ever allowed to build it, I'll never know! Rose and Em were a great couple, just like Alice and Jazz, just not as individual! Rose is beaming at twenty-five and Em is ever so slowly maturing at twenty-eight!

Bella and I changed our jobs as soon as we moved back to Seattle. So did Alice, Jazz, Em and Rose. We all now did our dream jobs, well, almost. Bella owned a small café in Seattle, earning quite a bit of money, and doing what she loves best; cooking. She makes the best Bacon, Brie, Caramelised Onions and Cranberry Panini's in the world! Poppy loved to go there and help her Mummy cook. Of course, she wasn't allowed to legally, she only did it after closing times.

I now worked in Seattle General Hospital, living my childhood dream of becoming a doctor. My hours revolved around the kids so it was perfect for me and Bella. Alice became a fashion designer, designing dresses for many famous brands. Jasper worked at Seattle Museum of History, which he absolutely loved. Emmett was a mechanic at the local garage, earning a lot for what he does! And Rose, well, _Rose_, Rose was an agent for some of Seattle's future actors and actresses!

"Daddy," Poppy suddenly whimpered. Her eyes were still closed but she was shaking, literally _shaking_. I sat up and pulled her into my lap. Her small hands curled into fists against my chest as she curled impossibly closer into it. I kissed the top of her head and her whimpers turned into small cries.

"Don't cry, my darling. Its ok, I'm here." I repeated over and over again, trying desperately for her to quiet down and not wake up Bella. Poppy pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"Daddy, they keep chasing me. They won't stop."

"They wont chase you anymore, honey, I've stopped them."

"Daddy, will you stay here and make sure they don't come back?" She said, her bright green eyes staring into mine. How could I not say no?

"Of course I will," I pulled us up and sat down in the rocking chair. I didn't feel comfortable sleeping on a single bed, when Poppy will be tossing and turning. I rocked us gently and watched my daughter as she fell into a deep sleep. I felt my eyes closing slowly, and soon, I too succumbed.

I woke up with Poppy still in my arms the next morning. She looked so peaceful while she slept, I didn't want to wake her. She started school after the summer holidays, in August, to be precise. I pulled Poppy tight against my chest and managed to sit up without waking her. I thought about going downstairs with her; I could hear Bella in the kitchen, probably knocking up breakfast. I lay Poppy back down, wanting a private minute with Bella to explain what happened last night. I got to Poppy's door and turned back around. Poppy was lying in the middle of the bed, shivering again. _I cant leave her. I promised her I'd stay._ I walked back over and picked her up again. She gripped my arms with her small hands and buried her face in the crook of my neck. Her shivering seized as I rubbed my hands down her back, her bronze hair tangling through my fingers. I walked down the stairs and into the living room. The living room was all open plan with the kitchen and dining room, it still had a country feel to it though. The kitchens all oak wood with a centre oak table, a small dish of red apples in the centre. Bella was standing, with her back to me, beside the hob, dropping batter into a large frying pan. Her cup of coffee, in _her_ special red mug, sat beside her. She was wearing what she usually wore to bed; one of my shirts, which came down to her knees, and a messy bun of brown hair on the top of her head. She looks so gorgeous doing what she loves best, even without the kids! She moved to her left to grab the spatula and flipped the pancakes. She placed them on a ceramic plate, a huge one, with blue and white patterns on it and started some more in the pan. She turned around, obviously to put the plate on the table, and smiled her signature smile when she noticed Poppy and I at the entrance.

"Hey, honey, where were you this morning?" She said, coming over and giving me a light kiss.

"Poppy had a bad dream," I said to her. Poppy's head now rested on my shoulder. I brushed her hair from her face and Bella stroked her hand lightly over Poppy's exposed cheek.

"Poor little darling," Bella crooned taking Poppy from me so that I could grab a coffee.

"I was woken up by a little finger poking my arm! She made me promise I wouldn't leave!" I laughed and Bella kissed Poppy on the forehead. She went over to the pan and got back to making her pancakes. Her motherly instincts kicked in then and she automatically began swaying from side-to-side. I took a mouthful of coffee and listened to Bella as she hummed to our daughter.

"Is Cammie awake yet?" I asked her, she turned to face me, her cheek pressed to the top of Poppy's head.

"No, I checked before I came down here but that was ten minutes ago." I nodded and set my coffee cup down. I started walking upstairs to see the little man. It was Monday today, the 15th June. The kids didn't start school or playgroup yet, so we were in no hurry to get them up early. Cammie really wasn't a morning man - just like me! He was extremely grumpy if he was woken up in the morning. I didn't have to go to the hospital today until lunchtime, so I didn't have to wake up early either. Monday was the day when the whole family came around for dinner. Rose, Em and their kids, Alice, Jazz, and their monsters and my Mum and Dad all come around for dinner. Bella always does a huge meal. I snapped out of my thoughts when I reached Cammie's door. He had a small blue sail boat cut out on his door with his name on it, just like Poppy had a poppy on hers. I opened the door and saw Cammie still asleep in his bed. We had only recently got him a 'big-boy' bed, and he loved it! I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. His brown hair was messy and his little hands were clenching the duvet up to his neck. I brushed his hair away from his forehead with the back of my hand. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked in the bright light.

"Daddy," he groaned. I chuckled quietly and pulled the duvet away from his face.

"Mummy's making pancakes, Cam," I said quietly. "But if you don't want any, fair enough. I'll just have to eat yours!" I smiled as he suddenly shot out of bed, his eyes wide and his mouth forming a small 'o'.

"You wouldn't, Daddy! Dey're MY pantakes!" His hands shot up and covered his mouth. Cammie had a little trouble saying some words; even though he is nearly three. I laughed and scooped him up in my arms.

"Of course I wouldn't, my little man! Come on, or Poppy might eat them all!" He squealed and I walked down the stairs. When we got to the kitchen, I put Cammie on the floor and he ran over to Bella, wrapping his arms around her legs. I noticed Poppy at the table, eating pancakes. She smiled at me, and I walked over and sat next to her.

"Mama! Did Daddy eat my pantakes?" Cammie shouted to Bella. Bella leant down and ruffled his hair.

"No, honey, sit at the table and Daddy will put syrup on one for you." Cammie ran to the table and climbed onto the chair. As soon as he was comfy, his small hand shot out and grabbed a pancake. I looked at him in surprise and he laughed.

"Daddy, is Annie coming tonight?" Poppy said, poking my arm again. Her green eyes shone bright and her bronze hair was now pulled into a messy bun identical to Bella's.

"Yes, and all the others!" I grinned and Poppy started clapping. There was suddenly a thump and Cammie started laughing hysterically. Bella came over and stood behind me as we both looked at Cammie, who had a pancake stuffed in his mouth and syrup all over his chin. That's when I noticed the jar of syrup actually tipped over onto his pyjamas! I looked up at Bella, who was trying so hard not to laugh. I couldn't bear it and let the laughter go. Poppy started laughing and soon Bella was too. I looked around my family and felt so happy that Bella and I were able to create and happy and healthy home for the kids.

**SO!!!! Was that expected?! NO!! I absolutely loved writing this chapter! I had a ball!**

**Next Chapter: Family Dinner (BPOV)….Hopefully!! Don't know when it'll be added…hopefully soon!**

**Leagiz08 xx **


	9. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE SORRY!

Hi Guys!

I am so sorry for those who have already read Growing Up Beside You, the new chapter of this story, but I have deleted it because I didn't feel like this story needed a lemon. I am writing the chapter again, so don't panic!

Please review, it makes my day! I would like your song names and the artists, so that I can name a chapter after it, because I am running out of good ones! Also some ideas for the story, various kids activities, alone time with Edward and one of the kids maybe?!

I am so sorry, but please stick with me xxx


	10. Chapter 7 Growing Up Beside You UPDATED

**The last chapter wasn't as successful as I had hoped…but oh well…Has anyone else noticed how all my chapters are named after songs?! Review if you have a song that you want named after!**

**Here is the family dinner, hope you enjoy it!! There is a little surprise halfway through….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter Seven - Growing Up Beside You**

**Bella's POV**

The family were all coming for dinner this evening. It was now five 'o' clock and they were expected to arrive any minute. I had so far made the lasagne, the Orkney Fudge Cheesecake, and was just away to put the roast potatoes on. During the day, Poppy and Cammie had helped me make the potato salad, coleslaw, and the tomato and avocado salad. I had Saturday, Sunday, Monday and Fridays off from the café, so I could look after Poppy and Cammie those days, instead of them going to Carlisle and Esme's with all their cousins. Edward started late some mornings and also had weekends off. All the Cullen's had weekends off so we usually got together to have Sunday lunch, at Esme and Carlisle's. I then did Monday night dinner in an attempt to start the week well for everyone and also because no-one wanted to cook on Monday straight after work.

It was about and hour until Edward and Carlisle would get here, they rode in the same car because they both worked at the same hospital, obviously. I had just put the last cooking utensil away in the dishwasher and put the plate of meat on the worktop the guys to do on the barbeque, when the doorbell rang. Poppy and Cammie squealed from the centre island in the kitchen where they were painting, and ran towards the door.

"Kids, we need to get changed into something different. Your clothes are covered in paint!" I opened the door, the kids peering through my legs, to Esme. She always arrived first.

"Bella! Hello dear!" She hugged me and stepped inside. "Poppy! Cam! I have presents!" They started jumping up and down when Esme gave them chocolate bars each.

"Esme, I still have to change and dress the kids. There's coffee in the kitchen, so make yourself at home!" She nodded and I picked up Cammie and grabbed Poppy's hand, running up the stairs. "Poppy, I want you to get the pink dress that's hanging on your dresser handle and take it into Mummy's room, ok?" I turned to her and she nodded. I let go of her hand and she ran into her room. I jogged into Cammie's room and placed him on the floor.

"Mummy? What am I wearing?" Cammie little voice came from next to me and his head appeared in front of me.

"Your sail boat t-shirt and some blue jeans, my darling." I grabbed his clothes and ran into my room, where I found Poppy bouncing on the bed. "Poppy, darling, get dressed please!"

"Yes Mummy!" Poppy sang. Cammie came running in after me. I quickly stripped him and put his clean clothes on. I got out a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and slipped them on with my cowboy boots. I put on a pale pink vest top and a floppy woollen cardigan that came down to my knees. Edward had got it for me one Christmas and I loved it. It had a huge collar and was perfect for snuggling up in in the evenings. Cammie often snuggled up against my chest and I wrapped it around the both of us.

"Mummy? I cant get my zip up!" Poppy called from the bedroom. I walked over to the bed, where she was standing, and pulled the zip up for her. I put her bronze ringlets in two pink hair ties and put ribbon around them to disguise the elastic. She and Cammie bounded down the stairs to see their Grandma Ezzy. When Poppy was younger, she couldn't say Esme, so Ezzy kind of stuck. I followed them down and smiled when I saw Esme sitting on the sofa with Poppy on her lap and Cammie showing her his new car. Esme smiled too when she saw me and placed Poppy on her own feet to come and speak to me. She followed me into the kitchen where we started making a green salad.

"Mummy! I see Alice and Japer!" Cammie screamed, running for the door and reaching up on his tiptoes to get the door handle. "Mummy! Help, I cant open door!" I laughed and went over to help him. By the time I got it open, thanks to Cam distracting me by tickling my legs with his bony fingers (he has Edward's long piano playing fingers), Alice, Jazz and their whole family were standing on the doorstep.

"AUNTY ALICE AND UNCA JAPER!" Cammie screamed as Jasper picked him up and chuckled. Poppy was a little shy so she backed away and grabbed my hand. I picked her up into my arms and hugged Alice and Jasper. Alice was holding Annie while Jasper, who had finally put Cammie down, although he only went to sit on Jasper's foot and be dragged along, Jasper was holding little Millie's hand.

"Bella! I love your outfit!" Alice squealed. Annie squirmed in her arms and I grinned at her.

"Mummy gets a bit annoying when she talks about fashion, doesn't she Annie?!" Annie giggled and Alice laughed, putting Annie down next to Poppy. Jasper finally managed to pull himself and all the kids attached to his legs over to me, so I hugged him and lifted Cammie off his legs.

"No! Mummy! I want Unca Japer!" Cammie threw his head back and shouted.

"Cammie!" I said in disgust, also trying not to laugh. He stopped abruptly and turned to me.

"Mummy! Unca Em and Aunty Rose! PEASE!!! Put me down!" I laughed and we watched as Rose and Em came trundling into the house. Rose was holding Cassidy's hand, while carrying all of Ellis's baby bags. Gabe came in after Rose, and Em came in last holding Ellis, who was crying hysterically.

"Bella!" Rose said, coming up to me and hugging me. She smiled at Cammie and Poppy, who was still holding Annie's hand, and took Ellis from Emmett, and they both ran into the bathroom. Cassidy disappeared with Poppy and Annie, and Alice, Jazz, Millie, Esme went into the kitchen. I looked down at Gabe, Cammie still on my hip.

"Hey Gabe! How are you?" I ruffled his hair.

"Fine thank you, Bella. Where's Edward?"

"Daddy's still at wurt!" Cammie said, and Gabe smiled. I took Gabe's hand and we walked into the kitchen to see he others. Gabe sat across from Ezzy and started talking about Doctors. Gabe was our future doctor in the family, just like his Uncle Edward and Grandpa Curly. The Grandpa Curly thing was a long story. Poppy and Gabe called Carlisle Carly when they were younger because they couldn't say Carlisle, but Cammie thought that he was called Curly, so it kind of stuck.

"MUMMY!" Cammie screamed.

"Cameron! What is wrong with you today?" I kissed his forehead and he looked me in the eye, his own sparkling with tears.

"Mummy, I want Daddy, when will he be home?" I stroked his tears away and kissed his cute button cheeks.

"Soon, baby, soon," Cammie curled up in my arms and buried his face in the crook of my neck. His arms wrapped around my neck in a chokehold, but I didn't mind. I rested my head on the top of his and noticed the family watching me and Cammie.

"He's just tired," I mouthed to them. They smiled and went back to their conversations. I started cooking again, finishing anything that needed finishing. The family grabbed their wine glasses and went out into the garden to enjoy the rare Seattle sun. I heard Cammie's breathing even out and I knew he was asleep. He needs it, he hadn't stopped running around with Poppy today!

It was about ten minutes later that I heard the door open and Carlisle peered his head in. I hugged him, a little awkwardly with Cammie still in my arms, and told him the family were all outside. Emmett had started the barbeque, so we were nearly ready to eat. Carlisle kissed Cammie on his head and headed outside to see Esme and the others. I stood at the door, watching Edward pull off his scrubs to reveal his shirt and smart jeans on underneath it. He pushed the car door shut, leaving his suitcase in there until tomorrow. He sprinted up the steps to Cammie and I and smiled.

"Hey," he whispered. I smiled a wide smile and he lowered his face toward mine. He pressed his lips lightly to mine, his tongue weaving with mine. He pulled away and stroked his hand through Cammie's hair. Cammie's eyes fluttered open and he buried his face in my neck, trying to shy away from the bright light. Edward chuckled and Cammie reached in Edward's general direction. Edward pulled him into his arms and I watched as Cammie smiled hugely up at Edward, his eyes sparkling with recognition.

"Daddy!" He squealed, his arms wrapping around Edward's neck in a hug.

"Hey there little man! Have you been painting?" Edward asked, his gaze focusing on the spot of red paint on just beside Cammie's left ear, one I hadn't managed to get off!

"Yes Daddy! Daddy! Gandma Ezzy gave me a twotolate bar!" He exclaimed, his eyes growing wide in smugness.

"Really? A chocolate bar? Wow Cam!" He placed Cammie on the floor, where he just proceeded to hug his arms around Edward's legs.

"Cam? Why don't you go and tell the others to sit down, because supper's ready now!" I said and Cammie rushed off towards the back door. As soon as he was out of sight, I turned to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That was very naughty of you _Mrs Cullen_, to lie to your own child, just to get sexy time with your husband! Tut tut!" He murmured and I threw my head back and laughed. I bent forward and pressed my lips close to his ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close.

"If you think that was naughty, think of what I have planned for tonight!" I whispered seductively and shiver ran down his spine. I sucked his earlobe into my mouth and he growled. I leant back and let go of him. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Can you help me take things outside?" I asked Edward, who at the moment was smiling at Poppy and Cammie's pictures. He looked up at me and nodded. Cammie came running in then, puffing loudly.

"Mummy, Aunty Alice would lite some more happy dooce!" Cammie said. Edward chuckled and knelt down in front of Cammie.

"Ask Alice what kind of happy juice she wants! Red or white?" Cammie nodded and ran towards the door again. I picked up and dish, and Edward picked up the salad bowls. Just then, Cammie came running back in, Alice trailing behind him.

"Man alive, Bella! He's fast! Some white happy juice please!" She reached for the white bottle on the worktop and picked up the last dish. "Edward! Hey brother, how are you?" I started walking behind Cammie, Alice and Edward talking behind me. When I got outside, I noticed the table set in the usual lay out. Emmett and Rose at the end, with Ellis in a high chair, Gabe and Cassidy each of their sides. Annie was sitting beside Cassie and Millie was sitting beside Gabe. Jazz sat beside Millie, Alice next to Annie, with Cammie next to Jazz, and Poppy next to Alice. I sat on the seat next to Cammie on the end, while Edward sat on the seat next to Poppy on the end.

I placed the various bowls all around the table and everybody took some and passed them around clockwise, the usual routine kicking in. It felt wonderful to have the whole family here just now. Charlie wasn't here, neither Renee, but that didn't matter because we saw them on Sundays. Charlie and Renee split about two months after my wedding. Charlie was now married to Sue, and nurse at the Forks Hospital, which now meant that I had two step-siblings, Seth and Leah. Leah was married to Jared, who was perfect for her. They didn't want kids, they were happy seeing Poppy and Cam every so often. Seth was in Art School, studying to do fashion. I loved Seth, because he was so way out and crazy. The kids absolutely loved him. He came around one day each week to see them! Renee was also happily married to Phil, who was perfect for her. He was a P.E teacher in Arizona, at the school they lived opposite.

"Bella?" Edward snapped me out of my thoughts when he held the avocado and tomato salad in front of me. "Do you want some?"

"Yes, please, honey." I kissed him and put a tomato slice on Cammie's plate. I gave him the plate to pass on, but he peered over the top of the bowl and grabbed a slice of avocado with his fingers and put it on his plate.

"Do you like avocado, Cam?" Edward questioned.

"Yes, Daddy. I do." I stared in disbelief. Cam noticed and smiled sheepishly. "I pinched a bit while I was making it, Mummy." Edward chuckled, and Jazz, who was watching, laughed and took the dish from Cammie. I looked at Poppy, who was looking at her meal strangely. I nudged Edward and he noticed. He rubbed his hand across Poppy's forehead.

"Poppy? Are you all right, my darling?" Edward whispered. She looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Daddy, I feel sick." Then Poppy's face turned green, literally _green_. Edward scooped her up in his arms and ran towards the house. I looked over all the family, who were watching Edward run.

"Bella! Go!" Esme said, worriedly, to me. "Carlisle!" Carlisle shot up and followed me, running into one of the many bathrooms.

"I'll wait outside, Bella, you go inside!" I walked inside to Poppy leaning over the toilet bowl, sitting in Edward's lap, with his hand clasped around her hair, holding it away from her face. He turned slightly when he heard me come in. I sat beside him and rubbed my hand up and down her back. She suddenly stopped vomiting, and a violent shiver ran through her. She cringed into Edward's chest and started crying. I grabbed a damp face cloth out of the sink and pressed it to her clammy forehead.

"Thank you Mummy," she croaked. I smiled up at Edward, who picked her up and took her to her room. I followed out and told Carlisle what had happened. He followed Edward into Poppy's room, while I went downstairs to get a bucket. I got downstairs to see Rose, Em, Jazz, Alice and Esme in the kitchen with Tupperware boxes and all the food.

"Bella, we are putting the food in boxes for everyone to take home, I hope you don't mind. We'll just leave now, if Poppy's not well you won't want anyone here." Rose explained as she rounded up the kids who were running around the kitchen. Cammie came up to me and I picked him up and rested him on my hip.

"That's fine, Rose, thanks. I really appreciate that." I hugged everyone, except Esme, who said she would just wait for Carlisle while he checked over Poppy. She took Cammie from me and offered to put him to bed while I went to see my daughter. As I walked into her room, with a bucket and a damp face cloth. Edward was sitting on the bed, with Poppy on his lap, sobbing, while Carlisle checked her over. I went over and knelt in front of Edward and Poppy.

"Hey, sweetie," I whispered and her gaze moved to me, she reached for me and I picked her up and stood up with her in my arms. I rocked her back and forth, my hand rubbing down her back. Her head lolled against my shoulder, and I knew she was asleep.

"We think she's just got flu, Bella," Carlisle said. "It'll last for about a week, but Esme can still take her during the week when you are at work."

"Its ok guys, I'll take time off. I'll get Sandra and Lauren to work. They wont mind. I don't want any of the other kids to catch it."

"Bella, Cammie has been around her all day, so have the others, they are likely to catch it." Edward said. "Maybe not Annie or the other cousins, they wont have been around her long enough. Cammie definitely though. If he fights it off, he'll be the new Hulk!" Edward chuckled and I laughed.

"I'll put her in between us tonight, Edward. She'll want to be with us." He nodded and I walked into our bedroom. I placed Poppy in the middle of the bed and grabbed a pair of her clean pyjamas off the dryer in our wardrobe. I undressed her, then myself and put one of Edward's shirts and tied up my hair. I quickly went downstairs and managed to catch Carlisle and Esme at the door. I hugged them and thanked them for their help today. I closed the door and leant against it, closing my eyes in defeat.

"Come on, baby, we'd better make sure she's ok." He took my hand and we walked through the house, going past Cammie's room and peeping in to make sure he was asleep. I gave him a quick kiss and his eyes fluttered open.

"Night Mummy," he whispered and I smiled. Edward leant down and did the same.

"Night Daddy," his lips shaped into a little 'o' and he drifted off to sleep again. We walked into our bedroom and Poppy was fast asleep, sobbing lightly, clutching my pillow. I went over and hugged her to my body as I lay down next to her. She clutched my, or Edward's, shirt and her sobbing seized. Edward crept into the bathroom and then came out a few minutes later, undressed in some flannel pyjama pants. He curled up on his side of the bed, pulling Poppy and I to his chest. I kissed him lightly and smiled as he kissed the top of Poppy's head.

"Poor little mite," I crooned.

"That's what probably caused her bad dream last night." He said.

"Hmm," I murmured, finding myself already drifting into a deep sleep.

**So, thanks for accepting the change, for those who did. I put my friends names in my story, Sandra and Lauren! I might put my other friends in later, as the other workers at Bella's café. **

**Keep reviewing your songs, ideas, etc, etc, etc**

**Leagiz08 xx**


	11. Chapter 8 Invincible

*****IMPORTANT*** If you have not read the UPDATED version of Growing Up Beside You, please do, because you will not get this chapter if you don't!! Its titled Growing Up Beside You UPDATED, so you should see it if you look back over chapters!**

**Lots of love and enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Never have, never will.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Invincible by Muse**

**Edward's POV**

I woke up the morning, with my two favourite girls lying in bed with me. I looked at Poppy snuggled up in my Bella's arms and thought about how lucky I had gotten. What had I done to deserve a lovely family like the one I had? I knew what Bella would say to that, _everything_. She believed that by merely existing, I was changing the world. Just then, Bella's eyes shot open and she quickly got up out of bed, running for the bathroom.

"Bella? My love? What's wrong?" I asked as I followed her into the bathroom. She didn't even answer me, she just leaned over the toilet and was violently sick. I knelt down behind her and pulled her hair back, away from her face. I reached up and took the hair bobble off the top of the counter and slipped it over Bella's hair. I rubbed one of my hands down her back, while she held the other in a death grip. Just like Poppy last night, a violent shiver ran through her and she stopped vomiting. Unlike Poppy, she then collapsed in my arms. I brushed my hand over her cheekbones, her jaw line, her closed eyes.

"Edward, just go," she breathed. I knew what she meant. She didn't want me catching the bug.

"I've had a flu jab, love. I'm fine."

"Hmm," she leaned into my arms and I picked her up bridal style and quickly flushed the toilet, before walking out and sitting on the edge of the bed with her. "Thank you Edward."

"Your welcome, Bella. Its what I'm here for."

"What? I married you so that you could hold my hair back when I get sick? I don't think so!" She laughed weakly.

"No, I am here to support you in sickness and in health, so if this isn't your sickness, I'll just leave!" I teased. She giggled and leant her head on my shoulder. "Get some sleep, love. I'll go and get you some water." I lay her back down and walked out the room. I walked passed Cammie's room and I could hear him mumbling to himself. I smiled and went inside.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Cammie! You're not sick then?"

"No Daddy, is Poppy still sit?" I reached into his bed and pulled him out, putting him on the floor as we walked down to the kitchen. He raced ahead of me and grabbed the fridge handle, trying to get the milk.

"Yes, little man, and Mummy's sick too!"

"Oh no Daddy!" He gabbed. I laughed and got the milk out for him.

"Yes, so we are going to be extra quiet today. Daddy is going to take the day off work and we are going to stay at home and look after Mummy and Poppy." He smiled and grabbed his bottle off me, immediately draining half of it. I made a coffee and got a glass of water each for Poppy and Bella. "Let me just phone Grandpa Curly and then we'll go up and see the invalids!"

"Daddy? What's an inbalid?"

"Mummy or Poppy, my darling!" Cammie laughed and sat on the floor while I phoned Carlisle.

I got off the phone, after being granted the day off, and Cam and I went to see Bella and Poppy. I paused outside the bedroom door and Cammie looked up at me in confusion. I put my finger to my lips and he copied me, nodding his head. I chuckled quietly to myself and opened the door. Cammie crept in quietly, one hand clutching his bottle of milk, the other still pressed to his lips. He walked around to the side of the bed and peered at Bella and Poppy. Bella was clutching my pillow to her chest, in a deep sleep, while Poppy was curled up on my side of the bed, the duvet pulled right up over her chin. I placed the glasses of water on Bella's bedside table and gestured to Cammie to leave them in peace. He ran out the door and just as I reached the door, I heard Bella's sweet voice call out.

"Edward?" I turned around to see her propped up on the bed, leaning on her elbows.

"Yes, my love?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I was about to leave her again, when she called me again.

"Can you sit with me?" I turned around smiling.

"Yes, of course." I went and sat beside her, propping myself up against the headboard. She leant against me, her arms winding around my bare torso.

"What time do you have to be at the hospital?" She mumbled.

"I have already called Carlisle and told him that I am taking the day as a sick day." Bella weakly lifted her head and scowled at me.

"Edward." She complained.

"Bella, come on. Poppy's sick and so are you, you cant look after her if you're sick. Cammie needs someone to entertain him while you're sick as well!" I said to her, and she relaxed back into my arms.

"Thank you Edward," she whispered.

"Speaking about Poppy, she hasn't been sick since last night. That's good." I think I spoke to soon, because Poppy suddenly groaned and was sick all over our duvet. I picked up Poppy's shaking form and carried her through to the bathroom. I suddenly remembered that Bella was a clean freak, and our duvet had just been covered in child's puke. "Bella! You dare touch those covers and you're dead!" I shouted through to the bedroom. Bella started moaning again, and streaked down the hall to the other bathroom. I couldn't leave Poppy here but I had to see if Bella was ok. The smell had obviously upset her stomach.

"Poppy, wait here ok. Try not to move, Daddy will just go check on Mummy." I jogged through to Bella, where she was leaning against the toilet, sobbing quietly.

"Bella," I crouched behind her and pulled her into my arms. She buried her face in the crook of my neck and sobbed uncontrollably. I picked up and took her through to the guest bedroom. I needed to change the covers in our bedroom. Immediately. I placed her on the bed with the bucket on the floor beside her head. I went through to see Poppy, who was asleep on the bathroom floor. I placed her next to Bella on the bed and went down to see Cammie. He was sitting on the huge rug in the living room, with his cars and trucks. He noticed me walk in and smiled his trademark smile that he had inherited from me.

"Daddy? Is Mummy and Poppy ok?" He asked, worried. He had obviously heard all the commotion upstairs. Bless him, he had an iron stomach! Cammie never got sick. Hardly ever.

"Yes, my darling. We need to keep quiet."

"Ok Daddy," he whispered. I jogged back upstairs and walked into our bedroom. It stank of vomit. I cringed and went into the wardrobe to get a pair of faded jeans and my Josef Seibel slippers. It didn't matter that I was going shirtless, nobody was coming around today. I slipped them on and went out into the bedroom. I stripped the bed of its covers and shoved them in the washing machine. I scrubbed the duvet, which was just damp. I then put the new covers on the bed and walked downstairs to fix myself a coffee. That was already half the day gone. Cammie came marching in then, still in his pyjamas. I scooped him up, to which he screamed. I quickly clamped my hand down on his mouth and took him up to his room to change him. He ran back downstairs and I picked up his pyjamas, now strewn across the bedroom, and placed them underneath his bedcovers. Cammie walked in then and tugged on my trouser leg.

"Daddy? Can we watch Shart Tale?" He asked me.

"Sure, little man, go and get the DVD out and I'll be down in a second," I said, just making his bed.

"No Daddy, NOW! Mummy can mate the bed later, that's her job!" Poor little man, he didn't have a clue that Bella had the flu and probably wont be up and running again for another three days. That meant three more days off work. Three more days of trying to entertain Cam. _Help_! He dragged me downstairs and we eventually ended up on the couch watching Shark Tale. He snuggled into my side and curled his knees up under his chin. I wrapped my arm around him and he laughed hysterically when the shark came on the screen saying 'diggy dog!'. I heard the stairs creaking then, and Bella emerged, holding Poppy who was yawning and resting her head on Bella's shoulder. Bella smiled weakly and sat down beside me.

"Mummy!" Cammie whispered, and Bella's face lit up. She smiled brightly back at him. "Daddy and me are watching Shart Tale, Mummy!" She pretended to looked excited and Cammie turned back to the screen, watching it with more intensity now. I turned to smile at Poppy and she climbed into my lap, flinging her arms around my neck.

"Hey, my darling, how are you? Feeling better?" She nodded and turned to watch the movie. Bella winked at me and moved to the kitchen. I placed Poppy on the sofa next to Cam and followed Bella into the kitchen. She stood with her back to me, so I walked up and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing up and down the back of her neck.

"Hey honey, feeling better?" I asked. She turned around and placed her hands on my bare chest, her fingers running over the ripples of my muscles.

"Much better, still a little tired, but not sick anymore. Yet." I smiled and kissed her cheeks.

"Good," I whispered.

"You see Edward, we mothers are invincible!" She said, grinning. I laughed and pulled her to me in a tight embrace. She clung to me and ran her hands up and down my back. She smiled up at me innocently and I grabbed her hand leading her back through to the living room. I noticed that she was wearing her huge knitted cardigan that I had given her. Cammie would want to cuddle up in that! She still had one of my shirts on that she wore to bed, and her hair was done up messily. She must've got cold during the day because she now also wore a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms. Cammie and Poppy were curled up on the couch together and as we approached, Poppy reached out to me. I scooped her up in my arms and curled up on the end of the sofa with her in my lap. Bella picked up Cammie, and sure enough, she wrapped the cardigan around them both.

When Shark Tale had finally finished, it was around five 'o' clock and Poppy, Cam and Bella were all fast asleep. I walked out into the kitchen and started making some tomato pasta for myself. Bella wouldn't want to eat, not if she was sick. I was just adding the sauce to the cooked pasta when Cammie came in and gripped the worktop with his fingers, leaning up on his tiptoes to see what was in the pan.

"That smells nice, Daddy, can I have some?" I nodded and he sat at the table, grinning. I placed some in his Thomas The Tank Engine bowl and put it on the table in front of him. Bella and I had taught him not to eat until everyone was at the table, sitting down. So being the good little boy he was, _haha, what a joke (!)_, he waited until I had sat down with my bowl too. I put some cheese on both our meals and I began eating.

"No, Daddy," Cammie chastised. "Waid for Mummy and Poppy." I almost laughed out loud then.

"Mummy and Poppy are ill, they wont be eating for a few days. Its alright if we start." He smiled and started digging in to his pasta. _What a little trooper he was_!

**Ok, so at the end of this chapter, I have decided to put all the songs that my chapters are named after and whose they are, so here goes;**

**Chapter One - ****Just Say Yes **by**Snow Patrol**

**Chapter Two - ****Here We Go**by**Girls Aloud**

**Chapter Three - ****Party All The Time **by**The Black Eyed Peas**

**Chapter Four - ****Simple Things**by **Paolo Nutini**

**Chapter Five - ****Waiting **by **Girls Aloud**

**Chapter Six - ****Boys and Girls **by **Pixie Lott**

**Chapter Seven - ****Growing Up Beside You **by **Paolo Nutini**

**Chapter Eight - ****Invincible **by **Muse**

**Thanks again, leagiz08 xx**


	12. Chapter 9 Candy

Hey, guys! So this is a sweet chapter which I thought rather captured the happy family the Cullen's' have, a little more than the last chapter!

I planned this chapter out on my way to my brothers snowboarding group…I was trying so hard to remember it when all the cute guys came down the slope and totally brainwashed me!! There was even a guy called Emmett there, a Kellan for that matter!! I thought that was really unusual coz I don't actually know an Emmett :D

So anyway…enjoy xx

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

CHAPTER NINE

CANDY BY PAOLO NUTINI

BELLA'S POV

I awoke early this morning. Today was Friday, my day off! Edward had to leave early for a meeting that started at eight. He wasn't too happy about it, but I said not to worry. It had been four days since Poppy and I had caught flu but luckily it had gone by now. Poppy was still exhausted, so was I, but luckily Edward had taken Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday off to look after us. We had decided that we would have Poppy and I get the flu vaccination so that we were almost positive not to have it as heavily as we had it before. Cammie would probably have to have the jab too soon but he had the stomach of a soldier so he didn't need it just yet. We were going in today, while Edward was at his meeting, but Carlisle would do it for us.

I heard Edward wake up at six o clock, when the alarm went off. I turned over a buried my face in his pillow and groaned at the dreaded beeping noise. He chuckled lightly and kissed my temple, before getting dressed in a suit and walking out. I heard the coffee machine going and immediately had a craving for coffee. But it was only six in the morning. Maybe I could plan out a new menu while I wait for the kids to wake up. I got out of bed sleepily and grabbed my bag of café paperwork. I made my way downstairs, rubbing my eyes as I went. I walked through the lounge, toys littering the floor like a tornado had it the house. As I reached the kitchen, Edward was singing lightly to himself and was making his coffee and breakfast, which consisted of bacon, toast and eggs. I walked over to the island and put my bag on the table, walking over to Edward and placing my left hand on the small of his back, while reaching for the coffee with the other.

"Hey, why are you up?" Edward said, sliding my mug along the counter towards me. I filled it with coffee and a dash of milk and sipped greedily before answering him.

"The alarm clock woke me up and I cant be bothered to go back to sleep," I moaned and leaned into Edward's side. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me tighter into his body. He kissed the top of my head and chuckled.

"Aw, poor baby," he said, before chuckling again.

"Haha, you don't mean that!" I pushed him away and sat down at the table with the menu plans spread out in front of me. Edward put his plate down at the setting in front of me and sat down, before eating quickly. After a short conversation, he placed his plate in the dishwasher and picked up his briefcase. I walked with him to the door and he wrapped me up in his arms. I ran my arms over his shoulders and around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine. I felt his warm breath glancing off my cheeks, lips.

"Have fun today with Poppy at the hospital," he said, before closing the difference between our lips. The feeling of his warm lips moving simultaneously against mine made my heart lurch and splutter.

"Hmm…_kiss_…you…_kiss_…have_…kiss…_a…_kiss…_good…_kiss…_day…_kiss…_too," I tried to say back to him, although his urgent kisses disrupted me. I pulled away and looked into his emerald green pools, flaming with desire.

"I really have to go now, my love," Edward whispered against my lips. He kissed me once more before turning for the door.

"Oh, and Edward?"

"Hmm?" He turned around, far to quickly, back to me.

"Your tie is squint!" I winked and he narrowed his eyes at me. "I love you!"

"I love you too, my Bella!" He said, before climbing into _my_ Porsche. He claimed that when he is alone for a whole day without me, the smell of my car soothes him. He needs it to give him focus and to guide him through the day. I laughed to myself as he sped out of the long driveway and flashed the lights at me. I blew a kiss off into the summer wind and closed the door behind me, leaning on it. I felt kind of like a loved up teenager. I walked dizzily back into the kitchen and sat back down to finish the new menu plans.

EDWARD'S POV

The meeting today was hell. Carlisle wasn't here, so I _had_ to take notes. I was so glad to get out and be back in the Porsche, Bella's sweet perfume all around me. I turned on the radio and Bella's current CD began playing. She was listening to the latest Muse album, The Resistance. The deep bass rumbled through the car and I skipped the tracks until I got to 'I Belong To You', because it reminded me so much of me and Bella's relationship. I turned the volume up and drove in silence until I got to the house, to find the Volvo missing from the driveway. I parked Bella's Porsche inside the garage beside my old Austin Seven, called Powers. I loved the car, it was so old fashioned and had survived a world war. It used to be my Granddad's car when he was younger, but now it rarely gets driven. Sometimes, when I feel like alone time with Cammie, we'll crank up Austin Powers and take him for a short drive out in the country. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and jogged up to the house, quickly unlocking the door to shield myself from the cold wind.

The house was littered with toys. Absolutely covered. I dropped my briefcase of notes on the island in the kitchen and changed into some loose green yoga pants and one of my red wife beaters. I plugged in my iPod into the iHome and began tidying to the music. I placed all of the toys in the den, and took the basket of laundry into the laundry room to fold them. It was about five in the afternoon now, and I fancied some lasagne for dinner. I fished through the cupboards in the kitchen and got out the ingredients and quickly knocked together the lasagne.

I quickly took a shower while dinner was in the oven and headed back downstairs in a pair of dark jeans and a white fitted t-shirt. I poured myself and drink and sat down at the table with a small portion of the lasagne. I could always have a little more with Bella when she came home but I was really hungry now and needed some food.

About five minutes later, Bella walked in with a crying Poppy and a hyper Cam. Bella looked awful, she had purple lines underneath her eyes and her hair was messy and knotted. She was wearing a loose pair of grey genie pants and a thin green long sleeved top. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief when she saw me and I quickly took Poppy away from her. She was crying hysterically, even when I tried to calm her down by brushing her hair away from her face and rubbing my hands over her cheekbones. Bella quietly told Cammie to go and play in the den, before lying on her back on the sofa. I took Poppy up to her room, and quietly started singing and swaying with her. After a few minutes, her cries turned to whimpers and she fell asleep. I placed her in my bed and went down to see Bella. She was lying on the sofa, crying softly. I went over to her and picked her up into my arms. She curled her thin arms around my neck, her face burying itself into the crook of my neck.

"Bella, you're exhausted, stressed and, love, you look awful. You've been doing too much this week, and you've gotten weaker. I think you're flu is back, my love," I said, while brushing me hand down her back. She nodded into my neck and I lay her back down on the sofa to finish my tea. It wasn't until about five minutes later, when I had served myself a second portion of lasagne, that Bella walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island across from me. She folded her arms on the table and rested her head on her hands. I brushed her hair behind her hair and she looked up at me and smiled.

"Bella," I whispered. "What happened?"

"Poppy said her jab hurt and she wouldn't stop crying. Carlisle didn't know what to do!" She said, weakly.

"Poor Poppy, what about Cam?"

"He sat down with his new toy and played with it while we had our jabs. He was a gem." I nodded and took another mouthful of food. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"Can I have some of that?"

"Are you sure? What happens if you're sick again?"

"I don't care, I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast, that's probably why I am exhausted, I haven't got any energy in my system." I nodded and got up, and fixed her a plate of lasagne. I put a piece of garlic bread on the plate and grabbed a fork. I placed it in front of her, and she immediately began eating. I finished before her and got up to put my plate in the sink.

"I'll go and put Cam to bed." I went into the den and sure enough, Cammie was curled up in the oversized armchair, fast asleep. I scooped him up in my arms and carried him into his room. I changed him into his pyjamas and kissed his forehead. I quietly closed the door and went down to see Bella. She was now sitting on the sofa, her knees curled up under her chin. She had a blanket over them and was picking at a bowl of strawberries. I sat down beside her and took her hand in mine.

"Hey," she said, looking at me, her brown eyes meeting mine.

"Cammie was asleep in the den, with Esme's sheepskin jacket curled around him." I chuckled and she smiled at me, turning back to the TV. "What are you watching?"

"Oh, I just switched on anything. I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie."

"Are you sure you're going to be able to stay awake to watch a film?" I teased.

"I can't promise anything!" She giggled and I went over to put a DVD in the slot. I figured Bella wanted to watch a chick-flick. She just seemed in that kind of mood. I went back over to the sofa and Bella grinned when the opening credits for Bridget Jones Diary came up on the screen. She loved that movie, I actually thought that it was quite good!

"Thank you Edward," Bella whispered.

"For what?"

"For helping me this past week. It means a lot to me to know that you will never leave my side, even during my sickest moments." I looked down at her and she was looking up at me.

"Bella. When will you understand that I am never leaving you? We have been married for nearly six years. I have been blessed with not only a beautiful, sexy wife, but with two of the most beautiful, kind, loving children, in the world, and the fact that they have come from nothing but me and you, is even more special. I couldn't imagine my life any other way." I leaned down and kissed her sweet lips softly. I pulled away to see tears glistening in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She curled tighter into my side and turned her attention to the movie.

About halfway through the movie, Bella's breathing began to even out and when I looked down at her, I was met by her sleeping face, angelic and innocent. I smiled and picked her up, laying her in bed. I quickly changed into some pyjama pants and slipped in beside her, spooning her back, and falling into a deep slumber.

Before we knew it, it was Sunday, and we were supposed to be going over to Mum and Dad's for lunch. I was just taking a quick shower, while Bella was getting dressed, and feeding the kids their breakfast. Bella was better, but she had a slight cold. I jumped out of the shower and put on some grey slacks and a tight black t-shirt. I put on my grey converses and headed downstairs. Bella was crouched down in front of the sofa, in front of Cammie, trying to do up his shoes. Poppy was sitting beside Cammie, in a dark blue sundress, putting on her silver sandals.

"Daddy!" Cammie and Poppy both squealed, as they ran over to me and hugged my legs.

"Hey, guys, how about you go get some toys to take to Grandma Ezzy and Grandpa Curly's house?" I asked, and they both beamed smiles at me and ran off to the den. I then got a proper view of Bella. She had a chocolate silk all-in-one suit on, with small chocolate buckle heels. Her hair flowed in its natural disarray and her makeup was minimal but it glowed. She had a thick wooden beaded necklace around her neck and a cute beige cardigan on.

"Bella, you look divine, absolutely amazing," I said, as she sauntered up to me. Her heels gave her that added height, as she wrapped her arms around my neck, but she still had to reach up to kiss me. I deepened the kiss, but she groaned and pulled away as we heard small footsteps running into the lounge. I took Bella's hand and turned around to see Cammie and Poppy holding their toys. Poppy had a new unicorn toy that Bella had bought her and Cammie looked all sad.

"What's up little man?" I asked as he looked up at Bella and I and sniffled.

"I wanted to tate the rot band for Unca Em's Wii, but Poppy said I wasn't allowed." I looked at Bella and she was trying ever so hard not to laugh.

"Come on, Cam, we'll go get Daddy's Rock Band while Poppy and Daddy go and get ready to go." Bella winked at me and walked over to Cam, taking his hand and going to disconnect the Rock Band from the Wii. Cammie loved that thing, and I was sure Emmett, Gabe and I would play it with him. I turned to Poppy just as she came running up to me. I scooped her up into her arms and she squealed.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Poppet?" I said, as I walked to the cupboard where Bella kept the kids coats.

"Are you going to take your guitar?" She inquired. I looked at her and she smiled brightly. _How could I ignore that face? _

"Ok, what shall Daddy play?" I said as I put her down and went to grab the guitar from its stand beside the baby grand piano.

"Candy!" I smiled and chuckled as she remembered the name to the song I played most Sunday's at Mum and Dads'.

When we got to the house, all the cars were parked which means we were the last to arrive. Cammie began bouncing in his seat, and Poppy was still singing to her toy unicorn. I turned the ignition off and Bella and I went to get the kids out of their seats. Cammie rushed up to the house and banged on the door, shouting 'Unca Em, I here now!'. Poppy stood beside me as I got the guitar and Rock Band out of the boot. Bella opened the front door for Cam and was immediately enveloped in hugs from all the family. I walked up to the door and was immediately grabbed into a hug from Alice, who was holding Annie in her arms.

"Oh Edward! Good, you brought your guitar!" She said and passed me onto Jazz, who gave me a handshake. I was then passed to Em and Rose, before I made my way into the kitchen, to find Bella and Mum.

"Edward! More singing I hope!" She said, capturing me in a hug, just like old times.

Dinner was great, the kids all liked the meal, and they all behaved too! We were now all sitting around the living room. Bella was in the armchair, with Cam curled up against her chest and I was sitting leaning against it, one of Bella's hands playing with my hair.

"Hey Edward! Go get your guitar! I feel like singing!" Alice exclaimed and everyone laughed. I picked it up from behind the armchair and situated it in my arms, being careful of Poppy sitting beside me.

"What am I playing?" I asked.

"Candy!" Alice, Rose, Bella, Poppy and Esme all said at the same time. I laughed and Jasper sat at the piano, and began warming up his fingers. He played along with me usually on the piano, the girls joined in with my singing, doing the sweet backing at the end, and Emmett did the beats for the bass against the coffee table. It sounded very cheesy, but it was great, a real family tradition.

I nodded at Jasper and began doing the first chords of the song. Em then started doing his beats and Jasper's sweet melody rang out from the piano. I began singing and Bella smiled at me, her face glowing, positively glowing.

_I was perched outside in the pouring rainTrying to make myself a sailThen I'll float to you my darlin'With the evening on my tail_

_Although not the most honest means of travelIt gets me there nonethelessI'm a heartless man at worst, babeAnd a helpless one at best_

Bella then began singing with me in the chorus, which was new.

_Darling I'll bathe your skinI'll even wash your clothesJust give me some candyBefore I go_

_Oh, darling I'll kiss your eyesAnd lay you down on your rugJust give me some candyAfter my heart_

Bella stopped singing with me, and I was left the only one singing again. All the others were swaying and Bella's hand rubbed my shoulder.

_Oh, and I'm often false explainingBut to her it plays out all the sameand although I'm left defeatedIt gets held against my name_

_I know you got plenty to offer babyBut I guess I've taken quite enoughwell I'm some stain there on your bed sheetYou're my diamond in the rough_

Bella began singing with me again, as my graceful backing singer, and I looked up at her and grinned. She smiled back at me, just as brightly.

_Darling I'll bathe your skinI'll even wash your clothesJust give me some candybefore I go_

_Oh, darling I'll kiss your eyesAnd lay you down on your rugJust give me some candyAfter my heart_

Through the instrumental, I looked up at Bella again, to see her eyes were glistening and she had silent tears falling down her cheeks.

_I know that there're writings on the wall_

Everyone stopped playing, so during this next chorus, all that could be heard, was the guitar and my singing.

_But darling I'll bathe your skinI'll even wash your clothesJust give me some candyBefore I go_

_Oh darling, I'll kiss your eyes_

_And lay you down on your rug_

_Just give me some candy_

_After my heart_

Quietly, Em and Jasper joined me and Em grinned at me, their music getting ever so slightly louder as they went on.

_Oh, and I'll be there waiting for youOh, I'll be there waiting for you_

Bella and the girls all joined me now, and we had a full orchestra of singers, and instruments. Poppy, Annie, Cassidy and Millie began dancing around in the centre of the room.

_I'll be there waiting for youOh, I'll be there waiting for you_

Emmett got louder now, his drums getting faster and more central.

_Oh, I'll be there waiting for youOh, then I'll be there waiting for you_

The girls now did the backing singers, and they got louder as I attempted to sing over the top of them with my lyrics.

_All the cutthroats and their jagged ends_

_All of them have got me waiting and waiting _

_(Oh, I'll be there waiting for you)All the cheap and the sugary philosophies_

_Have got me on the fence just waiting and waiting _

_(Oh, then I'll be there waiting on you)_

_All the angels and their halos_

_All the records keep me waiting and waiting_

_(Oh, then I'll be there waiting on you)_

_All their cutthroats and their jagged ends_

_All they do is keep me waiting and waiting_

_(Oh, then I'll be there waiting on you)_

_All the cheap and the sugary philosophies_

_They keep me on the fence just waiting and waiting_

_(Oh, then I'll be there waiting on you)_

_All the angels and their halosAll they do is keep me waiting and waiting_

Everyone began clapping and cheering and Bella's tears were pouring in waterfalls down her cheeks. I winked at her and then turned to grin at Emmett.

"Excuse me," Bella croaked and she walked towards the bathroom. I placed the guitar beside Cammie on the empty chair and followed Bella into the bathroom. I chapped on the door and slowly opened it. Bella was sitting on the edge of the bath, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Edward!" She said and she threw herself into my arms.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I soothed as I rubbed my hand up and down her back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy that we have a family like this who can sing and dance so freely with us. It makes my day seeing you and the kids so happy with their surroundings." She sniffed and smiled up at me. I leant down and kissed her with all my passion. She relaxed into my arms and responded just as I thought she would, kissed me with as much passion, back .

_***LINKS FOR OUTIFTS TO LUNCH ARE ALL ON MY PROFILE***_

_AUTHORS NOTE_

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter, A) because Candy is the BEST song ever! I had a ball writing about them singing along to it. It seemed like such a family thing to do. B) because I actually have an old Austin Seven. We call him Stevie and he has a little bunch of flowers in the vase on his dashboard. He is a 1931 Austin and is gorgeous. Me and my Dad often go out in him on nice summer evenings. _

_Keep reviewing please! Lots of love, leagiz08 xx_


	13. Chapter 10 Human

So, after I had written the last chapter, I realised something really major; I had forgotten Edward's birthday! Oops! So I am making up for it now….

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

HUMAN BY NERINA PALLOT

BELLA'S POV

I looked up at Edward and he kissed away the stray tears that were falling down my cheeks.

"Come on, we have a surprise," I said and took his hand as we walked out into the living room with all the family. Esme and I had decided that because of the fact I was ill on Edward's actual birthday, yesterday, and that I stayed in bed like a hermit, we would celebrate his birthday today. The guys took Edward out on his actual birthday, although it wasn't really a big deal.

"Bella, what's this?" Edward asked as he saw all the presents on the coffee table.

"Happy Birthday Edward!" I said, and everyone grinned at him. Just then, Esme came out of the kitchen with a cake and we all sang happy birthday for him. He smiled widely and kissed my cheek, before sitting down in my vacated armchair. Jasper had called Cammie over, so her now had Cam and Millie in his lap, while Alice had Annie and Poppy. Rose was attempting to feed Ellis, but Emmett was making silly faces at his son, making him gurgle and laugh. Gabe was reading through the new book that Carlisle had given him, which was one of Edward's when he was younger. It was a basic parts of the body book, which was battered and bruised, showing how a younger Edward worshipped the book. And Cassidy, well she was sitting in Emmett's lap, pulling at his cheeks while he puffed them out, making her giggle.

Cam, Poppy and I had decided to leave our presents for Edward until we got home tonight. I wanted to give Edward his present in private because it meant a lot to me, this present did. It had taken a lot of time and deliberation to pick the right one, and I loved the end product. I went over to sit on the floor beside Esme, with my camera, when Edward caught my waist in his hands and pulled me against his chest, making me squeal.

"No way, little girl, you're sitting with me!" He said and I smiled at him, settling into his lap. I tossed the camera to Carlisle and he agreed to take the pictures. Alice bounced up to Edward, and she handed him three gifts, all wrapped in blue tissue paper, then clear thin plastic paper. They were all tied together with blue ribbon and there was a small blue poppy secured to the top of the package. Alice always wrapped up her gifts spectacularly. She skipped off and sat with the two girls on the couch again.

"Thanks Al," Edward said, before carefully taking off the poppy and giving it to me. He impatiently unwrapped the first gift, which was a new tie for his meetings at work. It was a deep midnight blue and looked very expensive.

"Alice, Jazz, thanks guys, wow, that's a pretty good tie!" Edward said, carefully passing it to me to have a look. I placed it on my lap and watched Edward open the next gift which was a bottle of Calvin Klein's fragrance Man. "Alice!" Edward exclaimed, before squirting some on his wrist and smelling it. He hummed in approval and held his wrist up for me to smell. It was divine! He opened the final gift to reveal a smart, pristine, white shirt. Edward went over and hugged Alice and Jazz, giving Millie and Annie small kisses too.

By the end of the evening, Edward had a wide range of gifts. Rose and Em and their kids had given him a new briefcase that had his initials engraved on a silver plate, which adorned the front of the black leather case. Esme and Carlisle had given him an expensive Victorinox Swiss Army Knife, called the Ambassador. It was part of their elegance collection, and I had helped them pick it out. Edward was in awe of this thing. He hadn't put it down since he had opened the damn thing.

Cammie was currently propped on his Daddy's waist, with Edward pulling out all the fractions of his pen-knife, careful of course that Cammie didn't touch it! We were just about out the door, Edward had done all of his hugs, he was just waiting for Esme to finish speaking to me about the presents I was giving him. Luckily, he was out of earshot.

"Now, dear, how are you giving him the presents?" She asked me, Rose and Alice leaning in anxiously too.

"Well," I started, just really wanting to get home. "I have to, erm, help the kids give him their presents, so, well, we'll do them when we get home, err, straight away, but, erm, I might do one of mine with Poppy and Cam and then do the others once they are in bed." I said, glancing over at Edward, who was gesturing for me to go.

"Go on, Bella, he wants to go!" Rose said, grabbing me in for a hug before passing me to Ali. Esme quickly hugged me before practically pushing me towards the door. I grabbed my bag and called for Poppy, who promptly came running to me. I picked her up and smiled at the others before walking out of the door, with Edward close on my heels. We quickly buckled the kids in the car, and I went over to the drivers seat.

"Bella…" he warned. He stood beside the passenger door, not getting in.

"I want to drive, Edward," I said, smiling at him. "Now. Get. In. The. Car." I said, gritting my teeth. I wanted to get home quickly, before the kids fell asleep in the back, and missed Edward opening his presents. Edward laughed and got in, before I was whizzing down the drive and back home.

When we got home, the kids were practically bouncing in their seats. Edward got out and collected his gifts from the boot of the car, along with the guitar. We had left Rock Band at Esme and Carlisle's, so that we didn't have to take it there next week. I unclipped the kids seatbelts and they raced each other up to the front door, each one claiming to have beat the other. I shook my head and chuckled as I followed Edward to the door. He turned and grinned to me as he suddenly announced something to the kids.

"Ok, how about, to settle things, we say Daddy won?" He grinned at Cam and Poppy and they started laughing. I unlocked the door and the both raced to the den.

"I WON! I WON! I WON!" I heard Poppy announce, to which Cammie huffed.

"Poppy, Cam? Can you go put your pyjamas on? We've got a surprise now? Remember?" I whispered to them, and they both smiled widely at me. Poppy and Cam smiled to each other and took each others hand before walking up the stairs together. I dropped the keys in the dish on the kitchen table and put my bag on its hook. I watched as Edward, who was standing, next to the kettle, with it already boiling, fiddling with his pen-knife, tried to get the scissors out from it. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his tongue was sticking slightly out of the corner of his mouth.

"Edward? Do you want some help?" He looked up at me and smiled.

"No, thanks, my love," he said, turning his attention back to the pen-knife, just as the scissors popped out. "Haha! I did it!" I laughed and kicked off my heels, rubbing my feet. I walked up to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck. He set his gift down on the worktop and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body closer to his.

"Thank you for today, my love. I know you helped plan it out, and I really enjoyed it," He said, leaning down to kiss me. I was about to deepen the kiss, when I heard two sets of tiny footsteps coming down the stairs. I pulled away, and looked my husband in the eye.

"Come on, I have another few surprises." I said, gripping his hands and leading him through to the living room, where Cammie and Poppy were standing at the bottom of the stairs, in their pyjamas.

"Mummy, I helped Cammie get changed, and then we tidied up our clothes and put them on our beds," Poppy said, as she came up to me and I picked her up.

"Well done, my darling! Now, shall we go get Daddy's surprises?" I beamed and Poppy jumped from my arms and ran for the den. We kept their present to Edward, and one of mine in the games cupboard, at the very back. Cammie went over to his father and pushed him back onto the sofa.

"Daddy, wait here!" He instructed, pointing his finger at Edward. Edward exaggerated his nod and stayed sitting down like he was told. I followed Cam to the door of the den and he rushed over to help Poppy with the gifts. I stood at the door, and when Poppy came over with my gift, I took it from her and smiled. She handed Cam the bigger gift and she kept the smaller one. We walked back into Edward and Poppy and Cam raced up to him, holding the presents in his face.

"Poppy, you've forgotten something!" I said, as I pointed for the kitchen. Poppy suddenly went 'OH!' as it registered with her. Cam just looked confused, so Poppy handed him her gift and stood beside a confused Edward.

"Mummy? What has Poppy done?" Cam asked.

"Nothing, honey, you stay here with Daddy, and I'll call you in a sec!" I said, as Cammie turned to Edward and started talking to him about what he, Gabe, Windmill (Millie's nickname, another one of Cammie's inventions!) and Cassidy did today at Ezzy and Curly's. I took Poppy's hand and we raced into the kitchen to prepare Edward's cake. Poppy and I had made him a chocolate cake with gold icing, and piano keys cascading over the top and down the sides of the cake, done with white and black icing. We had some gold candles, so we stuck them in and I grabbed the box of matches, while I gave Poppy the plates and forks for serving it. I called Cammie and he came rushing through. I told him to start singing 'Happy Birthday' when we walked through the door, and he nodded and ran back to Edward. I lit the candles, took the cake carefully in my hands, and Poppy walked in front of me, as we walked for the door. As soon as we appeared, Cammie, Poppy and I burst into song and Edward's face lit up like a little boys. I placed the cake on the coffee table in front of him, and once we had finished singing, he blew out all the candles in one breath. We didn't have room for twenty eight candles, so we just put as many as we could in a circle around the edge of the cake.

"Thank you, Poppy, Cam!" Edward said and suddenly stood up, he took me in his arms and kissed me, hard. The kids cheered and we parted to look at them.

"Thank you so much, Bella!" He said, and bent down to cut the cake. "This cake is beautiful Bella, I love it! I don't want to cut it, and ruin it!"

"I have taken a picture of it, so no worries. But, I would hurry up, Cam looks ready to devour that cake!" I laughed and Cam grinned at me.

Once we had eaten the cake, I sat across from Edward with my gift in my lap, in the armchair, while the kids sat either side of Edward.

"Open gifts, Daddy!" Cammie said, bouncing up and down like Alice does when she gets excited.

"Ok, mate, which one first?" Edward said.

"You choose, Daddy!" Poppy said, placing all the presents in his lap. He picked one of the smallest ones, which was Poppy's, because she had chosen green wrapping paper.

"Who's this one from?" He asked, looking at me.

"That's Poppy's." I said, getting my camera ready. Edward ripped open the paper, just as I snapped the picture. He smiled widely at the Paolo Nutini CD, Sunny Side Up. The song that he sung at Esme and Carlisle's was on it, Candy.

"Poppy picked it because she recognized the song Candy on it. She knew it was the one you sing," I said, as he kissed both of Poppy's cheeks and her forehead, thanking her. He then picked Cammie's gift, which was a music book for guitar and piano, to go with the CD Poppy had given him. Cam too, had recognized the front cover of the book. Finally he picked my gift, which was The Best of Debussy CD. I knew he loved Debussy, so it kinda made it extra special for him to have it. And I also knew that he had worn his old one out, earlier this year. He kissed me and pulled away, noticing the kids heads drooping onto either one of his shoulders.

We quickly put them to bed and then retreated to our room. I changed into one of Edward's shirts and left my panties on. Edward was changed into a pair of his plaid pyjama pants, sitting on the bed watching me. I sat next to him, and pulled my hair back into a messy bun, tying it with the bobble sitting on my beside table. I leaned into him and kissed him softly.

"I have more surprises," I whispered against his lips. Edward, being a man, shoved his hand up inside my bed shirt, and began rubbing my stomach, thinking my surprise was some sultry stripper dance. I pulled away and walked into the wardrobe.

"No, I meant more presents, you silly man!" I said, grabbing the other three presents out of my side of the wardrobe and placing them on the bed before climbing into his lap. "Happy Birthday, Baby." I kissed him and handed him the first present. He opened it in silence and gasped when he saw the Personalised Sheet Music. I had managed to get some with his name printed on the top.

_Edward Cullen's Compositions_

_Date Composed:…………………………_

_Name of Composure:……………………………......._

I watched as a shit eating grin came over his face and he turned his emerald gaze to me.

"Thank you Bella, more than I can say, these are amazing!" He said, before I handed him the next gift and he tore it open. He smiled at the pair of Timberland boots, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I put my finger against his lips before he could say thank you and handed him the final present, the one I was most excited about.

"Save it for after you have opened this." I whispered as he looked at me, confused, before slowly opening the gift.

"Holy shit, Bella," he whispered as he opened the Victorinox box. There, nestled into the fabric, was a watch, the same make as his pen-knife. He looked up at me and kissed me roughly and hard. I could feel his tongue thrusting inside my mouth and I groaned into the kiss. He pulled away and put on the watch; it fitted perfectly. He removed all the paper and gifts from the bed and pulled me into his arms, and well, you can guess what happened next…

EDWARD'S POV

Over the next few weeks after my birthday, Bella got ill again. She was sick in the mornings and tired _all_ day. It wasn't until the Saturday that Carlisle and Esme were looking after the kids, that I finally said something.

"Bella, I'm taking you to the hospital, this isn't normal," I said. She looked up at me and nodded. Within seconds, we were at the hospital, and walking towards the reception.

"Hi, Mrs Cope, Bella is having a very hard time, and I wondered if we could see a doctor quickly. I would do it, but I am not Bella's doctor, as I don't want to be the one to tell her that she is diagnosed with something!" She chuckled with me, as Bella leaned into my side.

"Yes, of course, Edward. Carlisle isn't in today, but we have Dr. Moss who can see you now, if you want?"

"That'd be perfect," I smiled.

So now, here we are, in a hospital room, with the doctor doing all sorts of tests on Bella, who is lying in the hospital bed, gripping my hand. Dr. Moss walked out of the room with Bella's results and came back in five minutes later.

"Um, Mrs Cullen, Edward, we have concluded what's wrong with you," he started. "You're pregnant." Bella gasped lightly and a smile broke out my face. Until I realized that Bella and I didn't want any more kids. We were happy with both Poppy and Cam. But if Bella fell pregnant again, I was sure we could handle another child. I mean, I couldn't imagine killing the baby. So, Bella and I thanked the doctor, and we both cheered happily, like kids who had recently got the present they wanted from Santa.

It was now a week after we had been to the doctors, and now Bella needed a scan. The kids had gone to their grandparents again, Carlisle had asked why we were going to the hospital, but we had just said that we didn't want to tell him just yet. Nobody knew that Bella was pregnant, except me and Dr. Moss. He agreed to see Bella today, so I came with her.

We arrived at the hospital and Bella bounced in and told Mrs Cope about her appointment. She led us through to his office, and he then took us to the rooms with the correct equipment. He squeezed some gel onto Bella's stomach, and then applied the 'remote' to her stomach, that allowed us to hear the babies heartbeat. He slid it over Bella's stomach, before huffing and walking out of the room. I knew what this meant.

The worst.

Bella's face went expressionless, and I knew she understood too. Dr. Moss came back in with one of the midwives, and smiled at us. I smiled a weak smile back, trying to comprehend what was happening. She resumed the job that Dr. Moss had been doing and just looked at him and shook her head. Dr. Moss turned to me, and spoke in a low, quiet voice.

"Edward, Bella, no heartbeat. I am so sorry. We'll give you a moment." They walked out the room and I looked down at Bella, to see her wiping the gel off her stomach and getting dressed back into her normal clothes. She didn't speak. After she had got her bag, she walked out of the hospital, got into the car. I went over to the reception in silence, and Mrs Cope handed me the forms I had to sign, in silence.

The whole drive home was silent, Bella just leant her head against the window and stared at the passing buildings. When we arrived home, Bella walked up the steps and unlocked the door, going in and sitting on the sofa, her face staring straight forward. I went into the kitchen, in silence, and pulled out my mobile. I had two missed calls, one from Carlisle, one from voicemail. I listened to the voicemail.

_Edward, this is your father, I heard that Bella was in hospital a few weeks ago too, and I just wanted to know if you could call me and tell me what is wrong, I could help you know. Anyway, call me back please, bye._

I dialled Carlisle at home and he picked up immediately.

"Oh, Edward, what's wrong?"

"I don't really want to tell you yet, but would you mind keeping the kids for the week, Bella and I need some alone time to figure some things out."

"Of course, I'm here if you need me."

"Oh, and would you mind not asking the hospital why we are there as well. I don't know if Bella is ready to tell you guys yet."

"I wouldn't do such a thing Edward. I respect your privacy." I hung up after we had said our goodbyes and switched the kettle on. I walked through to Bella to ask if she wanted a tea, and found her sobbing into her knees, that were curled underneath her chin. I walked over to her and pulled her into my lap, where we both sobbed for our lost child.

That's how Bella stayed for the rest of the week. Like a zombie. On the sofa, with her knees up underneath her chin, staring off into space. I plodded around the house, phoned Poppy and Cam to speak to them and hear their sweet voices, and even went and did some cooking. Poppy and Cammie asked for Bella, every time I phoned. I said she was busy. I didn't want them to know. The only time Bella got up was to go to the bathroom. She didn't shower, eat, but luckily she drank.

I was in the kitchen cooking, thinking about my kids. I didn't want them to see Bella like this, so I had extended their stay at their grandparents by a week. I suddenly heard music playing through the iHome. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked though to the living room. Bella was just returning to her space on the sofa. She had put on Nerina Pallot's Human Why this of all songs? It was about sorrow, about only being human. Why?

"Bella, please switch this song of. Its sad, and you need to forget about the -"

"What are you saying Edward? That I should just forget my lost child? Edward, that was a new life that was lost. We created it. And it will never live. Cant you at least see my side? Have you no heart at all?" Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at me and said the first thing she had said to me in nearly two weeks.

"Bella, I get your point, but -"

"No, Edward. No buts. Leave me alone. I like the song. Maybe because I understand it. Just leave me alone. Leave me." She said and turned her attention back to the wall. My heart ached and it felt like it had been pulled from my chest. I stormed off into the kitchen and thumped my hand against the table. I grabbed the keys to the garage and cranked Austin Powers alive. I couldn't go out in him, I didn't want to leave Bella alone. So I sat there, thinking about Bella and our baby. I didn't realise I was crying, until I noticed liquid against my dry lips. My heart wrenched and I sobbed, burying my face in my hands.

I cried for Bella.

I cried for my lost baby.

I cried for my clueless family and children.

I cried for Poppy and Cameron and how they would have loved a younger sibling.

I cried for my life, how different it would've been to have another child.

I must've cried myself to sleep in my running car, because when my head fell against something hard and vibrating, the steering wheel, my eyes lurched open and I rubbed the sore spot on my forehead. I looked at my new watch and it read nine in the evening. I trudged back inside the house and passed through the living room, not even looking at the sofa to know that Bella was sitting there.

"I'm going to bed." I mumbled to my wife. I put my pyjama pants on and lay in bed, on my back with my arms folded above the covers, staring at the ceiling. Thinking. About an hour later, the door opened and Bella walked in. My eyes followed her as I watched her go to the bathroom. The shower began running and ten minutes later, Bella emerged, wearing her usual bed clothes. She got into bed, biting her bottom lip and lay in the same position as me on her side of the bed. We lay in silence, until five minutes later when she spoke.

"I thought it was a boy, you know," she whispered, startling me into looking at her. She was looking at me, and she turned on her side to face me. I did the same.

"Why?"

"I had a gut feeling." She said.

"Hmm." I didn't really know what to say to that.

"I even named him." She sad, biting her lip again.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Do I get to hear?"

"Indigo Manny Lewis Cullen." A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by plenty others. I leaned in and kissed them all away, before kissing Bella fully on her lips. Her hands came up and tangled in my hair, and I was glad. Glad to see the old Bella back. She pulled away a little, so our faces were inches apart.

"I'm sorry how I acted. But I want you to know, that I will never forget him. Never. I hope you wont either."

"Never. Why did you name him Indigo Manny Lewis?" I asked.

"Indigo, because that was the colour of his eyes in my visions." She said it as if it was so normal. She noticed my raised eyebrows. "I saw him in front of me when I was on the couch. He had your bronze hair, my lips and your face structure. His eyes were bright blue, indigo. Manny, after the skiier Manny Osborne-Paradis. I know you like him, because you support the Canadian Olympic Team. And because I think the names cute. And Lewis, because that's the name of my cousin who died in a drunk-drive accident."

"You've thought long and hard about this, didn't you?" I whispered.

"Yeah. I also thought that we should make Human by Nerina Pallot his song. You know, how Poppy has Butterfly by Take That and Cammie has Simple Things by Paolo Nutini."

"Cammie only has that one because of the line 'argue with my sister, only God knows how I missed her'," I laughed.

"Yeah, but you sing the songs to them, and I think Indigo should have Human." She said. I reached over for her iPod and put it in the speakers on my bedside table. I clicked on Human and we listened to it playing, memorising the words and crying silently for Indigo Manny Lewis Cullen.

**(AN; If you guys could read these lyrics, and see why I chose this song for what has just happened, that would be GREAT!) **

_Worry trouble and pain_

_Those old familiar foes_

_Come to call again_

_On the doorstep_

_Cap in their hands_

_You've emptied all your pockets_

_Just to pay the man_

_One day, one day_

_We'll forget this all one day_

_Just for now_

_We learn to say_

_Oh-oh-oh, We are not our sorrows_

_We are not our scars (no)_

_We are only human_

_This is what we are_

_We got a whole new_

_World in our hands_

_We can dream ourselves a way_

_We can make a plan_

_We'll walk slowly_

_Our heads in the air_

_Even this I know we'll bear_

_One day, one day_

_We will sing our blues away_

_Just for now_

_We learn to say_

_Oh-oh-oh, We are not our sorrows_

_We are not our scars (no)_

_We are only human_

_This is what we are_

_Ohhhh_

_One day, one day_

_We will sing our blues away_

_Just for now _

_We learn to say_

_Oh-oh-oh, We are not our sorrows_

_We are not our scars (no)_

_We are only human_

_This is what we are_

_Oohh wooo oooo_

_This is what we are_

_This is what we are_

* * *

_ALL OF EDWARD'S PRESENTS THAT I COULD GET LINKS FOR, ARE IN MY PROFILE._

_Did you enjoy?! I did!! I love the kids so much, they are so cute. Listen to Human on YouTube, but type in Nerina Pallot as well, otherwise you will get The Killers Human. Which is entirely different. Anyway, please read this next paragraph I have written, its important…_

_***So I was reading this story the other day, where the Author was, at the end in her second AN, practically forcing people to review. Seriously, the way she was saying it was so mean, that I didn't review. So my point is, is that I am not going to make you review if you don't want to, but if you have any new ideas, or want to have a go at me for the content in my story, or simply because you want to tell me something, then do, but please don't feel pressurised into doing so.*** _

_Leagiz08 xx_


	14. Chapter 11 The World We Live In

So, did you enjoy last chapter? I loved it…I really enjoyed writing about the birthday, I can totally imagine the kids on either side of Edward opening their presents.

Anyway, on with it…

Disclaimer: Ok, straight to the point….I don't own Twilight. Or any of the songs featured in this story.

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

THE WORLD WE LIVE IN BY THE KILLERS

EDWARD'S POV

For the first time in two weeks, I woke up with my wife in my arms. I looked down at her, where she was pressed up against my body like I was her rock, which in truth, I was. She was still fast asleep, and probably would be for a while seeing as she had not slept in two weeks. I would have to do a quick Doctors check over her when she woke up, just to make sure that she was ok after her behaviour last week.

I slipped out from underneath her and she gripped my pillow. I walked down the stairs and went to make myself a coffee. I grabbed the mug of steaming coffee and grabbed one of the cookies I had bought when Bella wasn't making her own. I went back upstairs and sat up, against the headboard on my side of the bed. I pulled out my new songbook and my guitar, and rested it on my lap, careful not to hit Bella with it! I picked up my glasses off the bedside table and put them on. Usually I would wear my contacts, but it was too early to put them on yet, and I secretly liked my glasses. I never wore them because Emmett always made fun of them.

I flipped the cover page until I came to the first song, which was 10/10. I started playing softly along to the music, and surprisingly it was rather easy. After I finished the song, I felt Bella stir beside me and her hands came up to rub her eyes. She looked up at me and smiled. She then sat up and knelt on her knees, pressing her lips to my own. She brought her hand up and ran it through my hair, making me shiver. She smiled against my lips and stopped the kiss, but stayed in the same position, her forehead resting against mine.

"If that's the good morning kiss I get when I wake you up with my guitar, then I'll do it more often," I breathed against her lips.

"No, silly, it wasn't your guitar, although that was a nice wakeup, it was your glasses. You know how sexy I think you look in them," she quickly kissed me again, before skipping off to the bathroom. I was glad to see that Bella was partially back to her normal self. I'm guessing she got pregnant when she had a cold near the middle of May. She took painkillers for her headaches, so it probably messed with her birth control. I turned the page again, and started playing the next song. Bella came out of the bathroom, and I stopped playing as she began flicking through the pages.

"Hey!" I said, and she grinned.

"Play this one again, the one that you were playing before I woke up," she said, and set the book at the starting page. I began strumming and as I got to the bit when the vocals came on, Bella began singing. I smiled as her sweet voice filled the room, and so that's how we spent our morning. Bella singing and me playing guitar. We performed all the songs in the book, and I managed to do some of them with no mistakes. Candy, of course, I didn't have to look at the book to do that, and it was special. Just Bella and me. It was like we had learnt how to live again for the first time in two weeks.

I folded the back cover over, and turned to Bella, who was looking at me with tears in her eyes. I leant in and kissed her softly.

"Thank you Edward," she whispered and brought her hand up to my cheek, cupping my face in her hands.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Bella, I didn't mean to say what I said. I was just so worried." She smiled and shook her head.

"It's alright. I needed what you said to me, it made me think that I had to overpower my sorrow, and begin to live life again. I'll never forget him, but I need to move on."

"Bella? Do you want another baby?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Maybe, but just not yet. I need time to think, and actually contemplate whether we can cope with another child." Her eyebrows knitted together in the middle and I smoothed them out with my finger.

"Don't worry about it now, love. Right now, we need to go and get our other babies. They've been asking for you all last week. And the week before as well!" I smiled and got out of bed to shower and get dressed to go and pick up Poppy and Cammie. Bella got up and dressed in some skinny jeans and snow boots, along with her vest top and brown sheepskin fleece. I quickly got dressed in some jeans and a black t-shirt, before grabbing her hand and heading over to Carlisle and Esme's.

Today was Sunday, so all of the others would be there by now. Nobody knew that Bella and I were coming over. I stole a glance at Bella in the car and noticed that she had her chin in her hand and was looking out of the window.

"Bella, honey, are you ok?" I asked.

"Fine, yeah," she said, twisting in her seat to look at me, and smiling. "What are we going to tell them, Edward?"

"Do you want to tell them the truth? Get the story out in one go to everyone, and not have to repeat yourself a dozen times?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll decide when we get there." She sighed.

All too soon, we were at the mansion, and sure enough everyone's cars were outside. I climbed out of the car and went around to Bella's side to let her out. She twisted in her seat, her legs hanging out of the car.

"Edward, I cant do this," she sobbed. Tears were now streaming down her face, again. I knelt down in front of her and slid in between her legs. My fingers worked frantically to brush the tears away.

"Hey, hey, Bella. Come on, of course you can do it. What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can see everyone with all their kids, knowing I just lost one." She sobbed and threw her arms around my neck, pulling me to her and crying into my shoulder.

"Hey, its ok. Bella, you're gonna have to see them all someday soon, and we need to pick up Poppy and Cammie. That'll make you feel better. Cammie with his outgoing personality and jokes that aren't even funny. And Poppy with her kind, loving heart, and her wonderful green kaleidoscope eyes, that show you everything in the world from a different perspective." She pulled away and looked into my eyes. She then kissed me with all her love.

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you so much." She whispered and got out of the car, lifting me to my feet with her. We slowly walked up the steps to the house and I knocked on the door while Bella cringed into my side. It kind of reminded me of taking girlfriends home to meet my parents, the way Bella acted. She was half hidden behind me when Esme opened the door.

"Edward! Bella! What a surprise! Come in! How are you my darlings?" She hugged me and smiled graciously at Bella, obviously understanding that she didn't want to be fiddled with.

"Hey Mum, we're ok. We're here to pick up Poppy and Cam. Are they around?" I asked.

"They have gone with Carlisle to the store, he forgot to get something that he needed for the barbeque. They left about ten minutes ago, so about another ten minutes and they will be here. Come in and sit down, all the others are here." She led us through to the living room, where everyone was sitting playing with their kids. My heart retched and Bella leaned her head into my shoulder and her body shook with tears.

I quickly turned around and led her to the kitchen before anyone noticed that we were here. I sat down on the bar stool, and pulled Bella into my lap while she sobbed. I started rocking her back and forth, but didn't notice that Esme had followed us into the kitchen.

"Edward, Bella, please tell me why you were at the hospital. Why we had the kids, why you are both looking like zombies!" Esme said in a firm voice, so I did. I told her everything while Bella continued to sob. By the end of the story, Esme had tears falling down her cheeks too.

"Bella, my dear, come here." She hugged Bella, a bit awkwardly because she was still in my lap, but Bella managed to bury her face in my mothers neck. "I know how you feel, dear. I lost the baby I was expecting before Edward. That's why he is so important to me, of course so are Alice and Emmett, but Edward was a miracle." Bella looked up at my mother with an expression that asked so many questions. I'm sure my expression matched hers. I had never been told about this.

"Well, it was a few months after I had had Emmett, and I went to the doctor with what I thought was sickness. Carlisle of course, isn't my doctor for the same reason you're not Bella's. So when the doctor told me I was pregnant, I was overjoyed. Then, when there was no heartbeat, well the same thing that happened to you happened to me. I was like a living dead." She stopped for a breath.

"After three weeks, Carlisle said that I needed to carry on, for Emmett. He said, that Emmett was always asking for me, and the more I thought about it, the more it broke my heart thinking that another of my babies wanted me. So I took another week off work, and played with Emmett, and gave him the most attention he has ever had. And it was the best wake up call of my life. To love what you lost, but love what you have more." She said, and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Esme? You may think I'm crazy, but did you name your baby?" Bella asked. I had left that part out of my story telling, not sure if Bella would feel embarrassed.

"Of course. I thought it was a girl, you know, motherly instincts tell you these things. So I named her Daisy Grace. I wanted to use it for my next girl, but as soon as Alice popped out, A) I knew she wasn't a Daisy Grace, and B) I wanted that name to be special for my lost baby." Bella leapt up and hugged Esme hard.

"I named my baby too. It's a boy, so his name is Indigo Manny Lewis. He had bright indigo eyes in my vision."

"I had visions too. It actually surprised me when Edward brought you home, because you looked exactly like what I imagined my Daisy Grace to be like. I like to think there is a bit of her in you. Which, there could well be. You were born after I lost Daisy." Both Bella and I gasped, and Esme just smiled through her tears. It made me think. I would have loved a big sister. It would have been a really great way of making the family equal.

"Thank you Esme, thank you so much. I understand now, and I need to be there for Poppy and Cam, thank you so, so much." Bella said and then she came over and hugged me. I didn't realise I was crying for my lost sister, until Bella began wiping away the stray tears with her fingertips. I wrapped my arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder. My turn to cry. _Great_.

"Bella! Edward! We thought we heard you through here!" I heard Alice exclaim, but I couldn't look up. I knew my eyes were probably red. Bella shoved me in the general direction of the bathroom, and I stumbled through the door to fix myself.

BELLA'S POV

It came as a surprise to me when Esme told me about her situation, that was the same as mine. I didn't expect her to say she had lost a child too. What she had said to me had really brought my attention to the fact that I shouldn't torture myself, because its torturing Edward and the kids more than it possibly is to me.

It finally made sense why Edward had been so mad at me while I was wallowing. He was worried about me, he didn't understand what was wrong, and it was killing him to see me like that.

I comforted Edward as he cried into my shoulder. I didn't care if my clothes were stained with tears. He had just found out that he had lost a sister. Of course he deserved time to cry. I rubbed my hand up and down his back and through his bronze mane of hair.

"Bella! Edward! We thought we heard you through here!" I heard Alice squeal. And I got ready for the wrath. I pushed Edward in the direction of the bathroom, so that he could clean himself up. I turned to Alice and she had Millie in her arms, who was crying hysterically for her father who was laughing with Emmett behind Alice and Rose at the moment.

"Oh god, Alice, I have missed you so much!" I said as I hugged her.

"Well, you should have come out then shouldn't you Cinderbella! Its not as if Edward was holding you hostage…he wasn't was he?!" I laughed and hugged her tighter. I pulled away and looked at Millie.

"Hey Windmill, why are you crying?" I asked, holding my arms out for her as Alice passed her to me.

"I want Daddy," she whispered.

"Well, how about we go and hug Rose and Em then I'll pass you to Daddy?"

"Please, Aunty Bella!" She said shyly, and I heard Edward sigh. I turned around and saw him watching me.

"Its nice to see that you are ok around them again," he said quietly to me, before hugging an eager Alice. I went on to Rose, who was holding Ellis. Cassidy and Annie were at Rose's legs, hiding and giggling when Emmett or Jasper held out their 'tickly fingers'. I hugged Rose and she grinned when I said hello to Ellis, who smiled his cheeky smile and replied with a loud 'eh-oh'. I knelt down to Annie and Cassidy, who both looked at me and smiled sweetly.

"Help Aunty Bella! Our Daddies are coming to get us!" Annie said, with exaggerated anxiousness colouring her sweet voice.

"Come on then! We'll go face them. I'll help," I said, as we playfully crept up to Jasper and Emmett, who were standing with their 'tickly fingers' out.

"We're not scared of you big monsters!" Windmill shouted, pointing he finger at Jazz and Em.

"YEAH!" Cassie, Annie and I chorused. I heard Rose, Edward, Alice and Esme behind us laughing.

"Oh yeah, Bells? Lets see shall we!" Emmett said before coming up to me and tickling me under my arms and behind my neck. I placed Millie on the floor as I giggled uncontrollably. I _hated_ being tickled. Em knew it was my weak point. Just then, Annie, Cassie and Millie began cheering, as Edward came up behind me puffing his chest out.

"Superman will save you, ma'am!" He said, before scooping me up bridal style. He 'zapped' Emmett with his super powers and Emmett crumpled to the ground. All the other cheered and I threw my arms around Edward's neck, kissing his pulse point.

"My hero!" I exclaimed as everyone laughed. When we had all stopped laughing, we made our way through to the living room. Rose sat on the rocking chair, softly rocking Ellis to sleep, with Em next to her on the end of the sofa. He had Cassidy on his lap, and Gabe sitting next to him, who had appeared from Edward's old study with a pile of books. Sitting next to Gabe was Esme, with Alice and Jazz curled up on one of the armchairs. Annie and Millie were on the floor, playing with Alice's old dolls, which left Edward and I with the last armchair. I curled up on his lap, waiting patiently for Poppy and Cam to be here. I had really wanted to see them first.

I couldn't sit still for much longer, so I kissed Edward's cheek, in an attempt to kind of say be-back-in-a-minute. I pulled myself up and opened the back door. I closed it behind me and pulled my fleece tighter around my body and looked around the garden. It was, naturally, only a few seconds, until Edward was out here with me. He left the door open, and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"What are you doing out here, baby?" He asked, as I leant against his chest. He tucked my chin underneath his head, and we stood there for a few minutes, until I heard a small voice that made my heart do back-flips.

"GANDMA EZZY! WE HOME NOW!" I heard Cammie's little voice exclaim. I turned around in Edward's arms and walked swiftly back indoors. I stopped at the door to the living room, where Cam was hugging Esme. I gasped and Cammie turned in my direction.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" He screamed and launched himself into my arms. I hugged him tightly and kissed every inch of his cute button cheeks.

"Oh, I've missed you so much Cam." He looked behind me and jumped from my arms to fling himself at Edward. I heard a small choked sob, and I looked towards the front door, where Poppy stood, holding Grandpa Curly's hand.

"Mummy?" She whispered, and I smiled. "Mummy!" She said, and ran up to me, flinging her arms around my neck and burying her face in the crook of my neck. I stroked my hands down her back, smoothing out her bronze ringlets. She cried into my neck, while I sobbed dry tears into her hair. She leant back to look at me, and she had tears streaming down her face.

"I missed you Mummy, I missed your voice." I smiled and kissed away her tears. She placed her head on my shoulder and sighed contentedly. I turned back to Edward, who was already having a run down of the fun Cammie had had over the past two weeks. Cammie didn't really understand that we hadn't seen him for so long. It didn't bother him as much as it did Poppy. Poppy was a lot more aware than Cammie. She was at the age where she noticed everything, anything that was wrong, or not the usual. I had a special bond with her, where she completely understood me, to the point of possibly being an unknown, wrong-aged, identical twin.

We had lunch with the family, and after that, once Cam and Poppy were asleep, Poppy on Edward's lap, Cammie on mine, and all the other kids were occupied with toys, we told the rest of the family what had happened. Of course, Alice and Rose both ended in tears, and Jazz, Em and Carlisle were frozen. We left a little earlier than the rest of the family. I wanted to get Poppy and Cam into bed, they needed rest. I would tell them one day what had happened, but not yet, maybe when they're older. Edward drove home, and as soon as we had stopped, I got Poppy out of the car and placed her on my hip. I walked up the steps and into the house.

I put Poppy to bed and kissed her goodnight, before going through to Cammie's dark room and kissing his forehead too. I got changed into my usual sleepwear and went back downstairs, to find Edward in the kitchen making coffee. I grabbed a mug and poured myself some too. I dragged Edward through to the lounge and we sat on the sofa in silence. Edward reached over and switched on the iHome. The Killers song, The World We Live In came on, and I looked up at Edward, grinning.

_This is world that we live in_

_I feel myself get tired_

_T__his is the world that we live in_

_Well maybe I was mistaken_

_I heard a rumour that _

_you quit this day and age_

_Well maybe I was mistaken_

_Bless your body, bless your soul_

_Pray for peace and self control_

_I gotta believe it's worth it_

_Without a victory,_

_I'm so sanctified and free_

_Well maybe I'm just mistaken_

_Lesson learned and the wheels keep turning_

_This is the world that we live in_

_I can't take blame for two_

_T__his is the world that we live in_

_And maybe we'll make it through_

I grinned even wider up at Edward and whispered the last line said, 'maybe we'll make it through'. Maybe we would. Maybe we _have_. He kissed me full on my lips and kept going until the song had finished.

_Bless your body, bless your soul_

_Reel me in and cut my throat_

_Underneath the waterfal__l_

_Baby we're still in this_

_This is the world that we live in_

_Feel myself get tired_

_This is the world that we live in_

_I had a dream that I was falling, down_

_There's no next time around_

_A storm wastes its water on me_

_But my life was free_

_I guess it's the world that we live in_

_It's not too late for that_

_This is the world that we live in_

_And no, we can't go back_

_This is the world that we live in_

_I still want something real_

_This is the world that we live in_

_I know that we can heal over time_

_This is the world that we live in _

"I think we should head to bed as well," I whispered against Edward's lips, and towed him up the stairs. This would be the first time we would be in this house, in two weeks, as a family. A full one. But there would always be someone missing. Always. Indigo.

_

* * *

_

***THE LINK FOR EDWARD'S GLASSES ON MY PROFILE***

So, did you enjoy?! Review please, and the next chapter will be up sooner. The next chapter is great!

Sneak Peek; We meet Leah, and Crazy Seth comes to stay, and he had some pretty big news…


	15. Chapter 12 I'll Be There For You

Another Chapter! I cant believe how fast I got Chapter Eleven up! WOW! That was vampire speed for me!

Anyway, lets get this party started! (This is actually relevant to this chapter!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU BY THE REMBRANDTS

BELLA'S POV

Tomorrow was Alice's birthday. The 2nd July. A Friday. All of the Cullen's had taken a day off, so they would all be there. I still hadn't bought her anything. I hadn't found anything good on Amazon or EBay, so that left me with the last option. Shopping. _Urgh_. Edward had work today, but he didn't need to leave until half past eleven, so I decided to take the kids out shopping for the day.

I phoned up my assistant head chef, Ilario, and asked him to take care of the café today. He had moved here from Italy, and the job at my café was his first job. He was a great friend, and it was almost like we both owned the café as business partners. I trusted him with my heart and soul. He was an amazing man, absolutely in control and was a great chef. He didn't have to take measurements of anything, he just threw everything into the pan at the same time.

Of course, a male of twenty five, who was kind, gentle, and a great chef, could not be straight. He was 100% gay, but it was nice to have someone like that in the café. He joked around with the rest of us, and was easy to talk to. He adored Edward, although Edward was slightly scared that he was going to hit on him!

Of course, Ilario always said that the reason he was so kind, was that his name meant cheerful in Italian, and his middle name, Fedele, means faithful.

"Of course I shall take care of café for you, Bella Italia!" He sang, adding the nickname he used for me.

"Thank you, Ilario, I owe you!" I laughed.

"Of course not, my beautiful, anyway, do you mind if close early, I have date tonight!"

"Ilario! Of course you can! Wow! Tell me his name!" I said, as I busied myself around the kitchen making breakfast. Edward was sitting at the kitchen table with the kids, playing snap with them.

"He is also Italiano, his name is Zanipolo. It mean little gift of god."

"Oh, that's brilliant Ilario, have fun!" I quickly hung up and broke the eggs into the pan for Edward's pouched eggs.

"You'll be pleased to know, my darling, that Ilario has a date!" I said, grinning at Edward. He smiled at me.

"Good, he is a…um…_nice_ man. He deserves the best!" Edward laughed. I was still in my pyjamas, which today consisted of a tank top and flannel pyjama pants. I had a bra on underneath, just in case I needed to run after Cammie to get him dressed. Running doesn't bode well if you don't have under wiring! I placed Edward's plate on the table in front of him and sat down next to Poppy. I had just started eating, when the doorbell rang. Edward's eyebrows screwed together, as I got up and went to answer it.

I opened the door, and there stood Seth, my gangly twenty year old step-brother. His black hair was sticking out in all directions, and his _clothes. _He was wearing a bright yellow form fitting t-shirt, with a green pirate scarf and purple skinny jeans. He had orange gymmie shoes on and he looked _great_.

"Seth!" I grabbed him into a hug.

"Man, Bella, I've missed you!" His arms wrapped around me and we hugged for what seemed like eternity.

"I see Art School has got to you then!" I laughed.

"Yeah, colourful is the way to go!" He laughed with me and I invited him in.

"Mummy? Who is it?" Poppy's voice came from the kitchen.

"Come in, come see the kids. You haven't met Cammie yet have you? That's three years, Seth! Tut tut, that's too long!" He laughed, and I grabbed his hand and led him through to the kitchen. "Guess who's here?" I grinned. Poppy's face crumpled in confusion, Edward smiled and got up from the table, and Cammie slipped out of his seat and hid behind Edward's legs.

"Mummy? Who's he?" Cammie whispered, as Edward picked him up in his arms. Poppy grabbed Edward's free hand and they approached Seth and I.

"Hey Seth! How's it going? You look well!" He smiled at Seth.

"Very well, thanks Edward."

"Seth, I'd like you to meet your niece and nephew," I said, as I let go of Seth's hand and went over to take Poppy's hand. I gestured for Edward to follow me with Cammie. "This is Poppy, and Cameron."

"Hel -" Seth started, only to be interrupted.

"Mummy, I like Cammie better." Cam said, smiling at me. Edward chuckled and so did Seth.

"Hello, Poppy! I'm Uncle Seth," Seth crouched down and held his hand out for Poppy to shake. Instead Poppy threw herself at Seth in a hug and then pulled away to stand in front of him.

"Hello Uncle Seth," Poppy smiled. I smiled at the exchange, it was so funny to watch Seth with the kids. Cammie, however was a little more wary. Edward approached Seth, and Cammie hid his face in Edward's neck, and wrapped his arms around his neck too.

"Ask him about Rock Band for the Wii," I whispered in Seth's ear and he winked at me. Poppy approached me, and held her arms out, so I picked her up and she slipped her thumb in her mouth, resting her head on my shoulder as we watched the boys.

"Cammie? Do you have a Wii, because I haven't played on one before?" Cammie's head popped up and he smiled warily at Seth.

"Unca Seth? Do you have a Wii?"

"No, Cam, you see, I don't have a house at the moment," Seth said to my two year old son. Cammie gasped and his little hands covered his mouth.

"You must have a go on our Wii, Unca Seth," Cammie said, and struggled in Edward's arms until he put him down. Cammie came up to me and tugged on my trouser leg.

"Can I show Unca Seth the Wii?"

"Not now, how about you and Poppy go and get dressed and play in the den, while Mummy speaks to Uncle Seth?" I said, and Cammie nodded. I put Poppy down and she raced off after Cammie, who was running towards the stairs.

"Sit down Seth, would you like a drink?" I asked, as he and Edward sat on the bar stools.

"A coffee would be great, thanks," he smiled and I grabbed the pot and poured him some.

"So, what brings you here, Seth?" I asked, as I cleared the table.

"Well, I graduated from Art School with my degree in textiles, so I went to visit Mum and Charlie. They weren't very enthusiastic about it, but I stayed with them for a week. So, then I decided to come and see Leah, and possibly stay with her for a while, but she was 'busy'. There was a lot of noise coming from her apartment." He paused to chuckle.

"So, you see, I was going to look for apartments, because, you will never guess what?!" He said, his face beaming with excitement.

"What, Seth?" I said back sarcastically.

"I have my own fashion label!" He said, and I gasped and went over to hug him.

"Congrats, man," Edward said, grinning.

"Yeah, so I was told to come and make my base in Seattle, so that's why I'm here. But I was supposed to be looking for apartments, so I went to Leah's to ask to stay with her, but she was obviously doing other things, so I hope you don't mind, but you guys were the only other people I know in Seattle," he said.

"Of course you can stay with us, Seth. We have a spare bedroom, we don't mind." Edward said and Seth smiled.

"Thanks guys. Anyway, do you guys know Alice Cullen? She is apparently a good designer, in a crap job, so I was advised to see her for details. But I searched her up on the internet, and she seems really good, so much so, that I am thinking about asking her to co-design the clothes for my label!" Seth said, looking from Edward to me. I was now standing behind Edward, my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Alice is my sister, and its actually her birthday tomorrow, so you can come along if you want and give her the best birthday present in the world!" Edward grinned, and Seth nodded. "Well, I'll see you guys later, I have to get to work. I'm meeting Carlisle at the hospital today, so I am taking the Volvo, you don't mind taking the Porsche do you?"

"No, of course not. Poppy and Cam will love it!" I laughed.

"Ok, Seth make yourself at home, and Bella, I love you and stay safe in town." He said, and got up, reaching for his briefcase. I gestured to Seth that I would walk Edward to the door, and he winked. I walked with Edward to the door, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You'll be ok in town with Poppy and Cam won't you?" He asked, and I pressed my lips to his.

"Of course. And thank you for letting Seth stay, you don't know how much it means to me that you get on with him." I slung my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"Bella, I will cope with you're family any day, they are all lovely people." He kissed me, before saying goodbye and walking out the door. I watched as he got into the Volvo and sped off down the long drive. I closed the door behind me and went back into the kitchen, to speak to Seth.

"So how were Charlie and Sue?"

"Oh, they were ok." He said, hesitantly.

"That doesn't sound too assuring," I said, as I sat down opposite him, suddenly aware that I was just in my pyjamas! I grabbed Edward's suit jacket off the back of the seat and slipped it on, just as an extra layer.

"You really know how to get things out of people, Bells. They, are fine physically, but mentally, and sorry if I offend you saying this, they are _crazy_. I am so pissed at them for not supporting me in Art School, but even worse, when I was staying there before I came here, they were so aware of everything I did. Mum criticized every drawing I drew, or showed her. And Charlie just went along with it. Mum kept saying, 'You need to be doing something with you're life'. And then, when I told her about my label, she said, 'You need to aim higher, Seth'."

He had tears in his eyes, so I walked around the table and hugged him, he cried into my collar and I just stood there soothing him. After a few minutes, his cries turned to sniffs and he leant away from me.

"Thanks for supporting me, Bella. Edward, as well. You guys have been nothing but good to me."

"That's alright, Seth. That's what I'm here for, to be the sympathetic big sister, although technically Leah should be doing that." I laughed and he laughed with me. "Hey, my and the kids are going into Seattle today, do you want to come? We could have some lunch and do some shopping. Then tomorrow its Alice's party, so we have to be there. You can come too. And on, Saturday, we'll go visit Leah. Just me and you. Edward can look after the kids for the day."

"That sounds pretty good, Bells. And then Tuesday onwards, I look for apartments." He smiled and I smiled back automatically.

"Right, I'll show you to the guest bedroom, and then I'll get dressed." I pulled him up and we walked through the house. I peeped in on Poppy and Cam in the den, and smiled at them playing with their toys. We carried on up the stairs.

"You know, Seth, you can stay here for as long as you like. Edward and I aren't expecting any visitors."

We approached my bedroom on the second floor, before we reached the stairs. We climbed up them, onto the third and final floor of the house. I liked to think of it as the guest floor, but the room at the very end of the corridor, and the very back of the house, was Edward's recording room. We had given him a recording studio for his birthday two years ago, and everyone had joined in to pay for it. He adored it, and I often snuck up and went on his Apple Mac, when he wasn't here, to listen to his latest compositions.

"The room at the end is Edward's recording room, but all the other rooms, you can use. There is the bedroom, here…this is the bathroom…and this is Guest Den or living room. The kids have a den at the end beside Edward's recording room, but they play in the one downstairs usually, they only come up here when Edward or I are up here, whether we are doing housework or Edward's creating music." I said, before turning to Seth and smiling at him.

"Thanks Bells. I appreciate this a lot." I hugged him tightly and then headed towards the stairs.

"Well, make yourself at home, Seth. And I'll just go get changed then we'll go into Seattle." I quickly ran into our bedroom and put on my skinny jeans, snow boots (even though it was summer, but it was unseasonably cold), and a Tweety-Pie t-shirt. I grabbed a black cardigan and my Berghaus jacket, before calling the kids and grabbing a huge handbag.

I put two bottles of juice in the handbag, two packets of chocolate buttons and transferred my purse and phone from my other bag into the huge one. The kids appeared at the top of the stairs and I slipped them into their jackets. Seth came down too, and he too put on his tan leather jacket. We all piled out of the house and I locked the door, while Seth grabbed the kids hands. I walked towards the garage and slid the door open.

"Seth? Do you want to put your car in here?" I asked, and he nodded. He jogged over to his Volkswagen Bug. It was done up like Herbie, and it suited Seth so much. He climbed in and the car rumbled to life. He turned it around and drove it into the garage, stopping it beside Edward's beloved Austin Powers. It looked quite funny to see the two cars together.

Seth got out of Herbie and picked up Cammie, putting him in his car seat in the Porsche. I quickly put Poppy in and got in the front, with Seth. We sped off down the long driveway and were soon in Seattle.

"So, where do you want to go next?" I asked Seth. I had got all of my things I needed for the party tomorrow, but I felt like I needed some new clothes. Seth was standing beside me, with Cammie in his arms, holding his own bag. He had bought some new coloured skinny jeans, bright pink. He said he'd wear them tomorrow. I sometimes worry that Seth is gonna turn out alone when he's older, but he assured me that he is a lone wolf. I had a hold of Poppy's hand, and had my other two bags in my other hand.

"Well, I think we should get something to eat, but apart from that I don't need anything else." I smiled as Cammie and Poppy squealed in agreement with him. I looked at my watch and it read five thirty. Edward would be finishing work in half and hour.

"Well, Edward finishes work in thirty minute so maybe we should go home and I'll make something nice. We can stop off at the supermarket first and buy some nice food," I said, and the kids beamed.

"Sounds great, Bells. Let's go!" Seth said and we all piled into the Porsche again.

We stopped off at the supermarket, and I got a pizza for Cammie and Poppy, and some toppings for them to make their own. I got the ingredients for Ilario's signature Spaghetti Carbonara, and bread and butter ingredients and we paid, before heading home. Edward was already home by the time we got in.

Poppy and Cam rushed to the den to play with their new toys that Seth had got them today. Seth went upstairs to sort through his suitcase, which left me and Edward downstairs. I put all the bags on the centre island, and flung my arms around his neck.

"How are you, my darling?" I whispered, kissing him fully on his soft lips.

"I'm better now. We had a mass accident in the hospital today, so we all had to help out with that. Did you have a good day in town?" He kissed me quickly, and then pulled away to let me answer.

"Yeah, we managed to get everything we wanted. Seth got a pair of _pink_ jeans!" I smiled and Edward chuckled. He leant down and pressed his lips to mine again.

"You don't realise how much I wanted to be home with you today, so so much," he said. I kissed him quickly again, and then pulled away to start making dinner. I called the kids and they came and made their pizza. Edward got changed out of his scrubs and came down to help cooking. Seth also helped, setting the table. I tried to stop him, but he said he wasn't a guest, he was a resident.

We all had supper around the dining table, before Edward and Seth did the dishwashing while I got Poppy and Cammie ready for bed. I tucked them under their sheets and went down to see the boys. I told Edward to go and say goodnight to Poppy and Cam, so he went up. Seth said he needed to speak to his manager, and he also wanted to go on webcam to some of his friends. I told him he could use our wireless, so he said goodnight before bouncing up to the third floor. I collapsed on the sofa with my glass of wine and flicked through the television channels. I settled for the chick flick on one of the film channels and waited for Edward to come down.

"Hey, baby, what are you watching?" He appeared behind me and I jumped, which made him laugh. He came around the side of the sofa, and lay the full length of the sofa so that I could curl into him. I rested my head on his chest and gazed up at him. He stared back down at me and I was instantly mesmerized by his emerald gaze.

"Your skin is glowing, little girl," he murmured and he stroked the back of his hand across my cheekbone. I hummed under his touch and closed my eyes in contentment. My eyes closed in comfort and I felt Edward shift underneath me. He shifted so that we were both facing each other, our heads both level, leaning against the armchair of the sofa.

"Edward," I tried to say, but it sounded like a moan more than an interruption. He began kissing up and down my neck, continuing up until he reached my lips. I eagerly kissed him back, but stopped the kiss halfway through. I looked him in the eye and placed my hand over his cheek.

"We need to wrap up your sisters presents, otherwise we will never have time to wrap them up." I simply said. So that's what we did. We sat on the floor, with various colours of wrapping paper, various cards and lots and lots of ribbon. Edward insisted on the purple ribbon and paper, but I liked the blue and silver.

"But Bella, I know Alice wants the purple one, she loves purple," he whined, looking down at his hands while he spoke. I could sense that there was another reason he wanted the purple and not the midnight blue and silver.

"Edward? Honey, what's the real reason you don't want me to use the blue?" I said, placing my hand over his cheek and making him look at me. He breathed a huge sigh out, and finally gave in.

"Because I want to use the blue and silver for your birthday, because I like you in that colour. It was the colour of the bridesmaid dresses for our wedding, and it means so much to me to see you in that colour. I think it looks beautiful against your skin. It glows." He said. I leant over the wrapping paper, and crawled over to him on my hands and knees. It kinda reminded me of the scene in Dirty Dancing when Baby and Johnnie crawl across the floor to kiss each other. When I reached Edward, I gripped his face in my hands and kissed him with great fervour and lust. He wrapped his arms around me and in turn, I crept into his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. I continued kissing him until I got light-headed. I broke apart from him, but rested my forehead against his. I stroked my hands down his cheeks and around the back of his neck. His eyes were closed in happiness.

"I _promise_ that I will buy some more, so that true to your word, you can wrap my presents up with it." I whispered and he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Thank you, my love." He smiled.

In the morning, I dressed in my skinny jeans and my cowboy boots. I slipped on a long hippy tunic and put on some heavy wooden bracelets and necklace. We were heading over to Esme's house in five minutes, for Alice's party, and no one was nowhere near ready.

Seth was ready, he was excited to see Alice.

Edward was still in the bathroom, getting undressed for a shower, whining over getting up early.

Poppy was still in bed. Even after I had woken her up.

Cam was with me. He was already ready, urgent to see his Unca Jazz.

So, here I am now, in the kitchen with Cammie, with everyone's coats in a pile. Seth was cleaning up Herbie in the garage.

"Cam, I'll be back in a minute," I said, before running up the stairs and into Poppy's room.

"Poppy. Get. Up. Now!" I said, and she bolted upright. I grabbed her dress and threw it on the bed, before taking ten deep breaths. "Please get up. Its Alice's birthday party. I don't want to be late. Get dressed and go and wait down in the kitchen. Remember your shoes!" I said, as I walked out the door, towards my bedroom.

"Edward! You had better be ready!" I shouted. I entered the bedroom, and there he was, just coming out of the bathroom, with a towel hung low on his hips. He was rubbing his bronze mane dry with another towel, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Calm down, my love, we aren't going to be late." He said.

"Edward, we already are late! For goodness sake, get ready!" I said, before letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I collapsed down on the bed and put my head in my hands.

"Bella, its ok. Alice isn't getting over to Esme's until an hour after we get there, so chill." I looked up at him and he pulled me up and wrapped me in his arms. I breathed in his signature smell, and closed my eyes in tranquillity.

"But I need to ice the cake, and I cant do that at Esme's if Alice is there." I whined, as Edward rubbed his fingers in comforting circles over my back.

"We'll have time, I promise. Now, you go get the kids ready and I promise I will be ready in five minutes. I'll quickly get dressed." I nodded feebly into his chest.

"Have you got the presents?" He asked. _That, _right there, infuriated me. I had been ready for the past half an hour. I stepped away from him, my face angry again.

"Seriously, Edward? You don't suppose that for the past half an hour that _I_ have been ready, that I forgot to put the _presents_ on the table? _No_. Of course not!" I huffed and walked out of the bedroom. I could hear Edward chuckling lightly.

"EDWARD CULLEN! YOU LAUGH ONCE MORE AT MY ORGANISATIONAL SKILLS AND YOU WILL BE GETTING CASTRATED!" I shouted. I could hear him full on laughing now. What is it with men? Does he not think that I am actually capable of driving the car to the hospital and telling the doctor to do his work? I walked down the stairs and as I entered the kitchen, Seth, Cam and Poppy were lined up, all ready and _actually dressed,_ unlike _some_ people, staring at me with wide eyes. Seth had turned bright red with embarrassment, and it wasn't until then that I realised he would have heard my shouting.

"Sorry Seth, Edward isn't really cooperating this morning," I smiled sweetly and he nodded mechanically. The part I didn't say out loud to Seth at the end of my sentence was '_in more way than one_'.

Alice's party went really well. I finally clamed down, and finished the cake. Seth asked Alice to be his co-designer, which she gladly agreed to, announcing that it was the best birthday present ever. Even better than her Porsche, which is really saying something! She loved all her presents. Edward and I had gotten her some clothes, a book and a personalised Portfolio for her designs. Carlisle and Esme had got her a day at the spa, for her, Rose and I. Rose and Em got her a new mannequin for her dresses. Em had engraved her name in the base and her birthday date.

Jazz's present was the best though. He had got her a white gold ring with a fantastic sapphire stone on it. It looked beautiful against Alice's skin, and she couldn't stop looking at it. Annie and Millie had got her the necklace to go with the ring, which was elegant and very delicate.

So, that was yesterday. Today, Seth and I are visiting Leah. I love Leah. She's so amazing, and so very beautiful. She had wonderful long black hair, styled in layers to bring out the volume. Her long thin face is perfectly tanned and she has lovely knowledgeable brown eyes. I hate to say it but she actually does look like me in a way, even though I am not her blood sister. She is the same age as me, and the same height as me too. She is married to Jared, who is an absolute clown. The kids love him, and he loves them, but with their lifestyle, I don't think they could have kids.

I am now in the kitchen with Edward, making scrambled eggs for everyone. Edward is stirring the eggs, while I am making the cheese scones mixture for us to have with them.

"My love? Do you want me to put the eggs on now?" Edward asked, and I shook my head.

"After these are in the oven you can." He nodded and stirred them some more, just watching the bubbles go around and around, following the trail of the spoon. I finally got the scones in and Edward put the eggs on. I turned to him and he held his arms out for me. He pulled us to a seat at the table and I sat in his lap, straddling his thighs, effectively facing him.

"So, are you still going to castrate me? I laughed after you told me not to, remember?" He grinned, and I took his face in my hands.

"It would be such a sacrifice, and frankly, I would regret it. So. So. Much!" I said, before kissing him. His hands gripped my waist and pulled me closer into his body. I moulded to the shape of him and enjoyed this rare free time I had with him nowadays. Just then, Seth bounced down the stairs, followed by Cammie and Poppy. I leant back in Edward's arms to see them. He ran into the kitchen and held his hands up in victory.

"I won! I won!" He exclaimed as Cam began play fighting with him. I climbed off Edward's lap and Poppy came up to me, holding her arms open. I picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"How are you, Poppet?" I asked, as I placed her on my hip and stirred the eggs.

"Fine, Mummy, do I have to stay with Daddy today?" She asked, and I saw Edward's face fall slightly, out of the corner of my eye.

"How about you stay with Daddy, and then tomorrow, we will have a day of cooking while the boys watch the football?" I said and her face lit up. I placed her on the floor and she ran over to the table, sitting across from Edward.

"Daddy, what are we doing today?" She asked Edward, and he took her small hands in his.

"Well, I thought that we could maybe do the housework for Mummy while she's gone and then maybe have a movie afternoon." He grinned and of course, if her Daddy thought it was a good idea, Poppy agreed. I smiled and served up breakfast. Seth won the fight with Cammie, and now was holding Cam by his ankles, and dangling him over the floor.

"Daddy! Daddy! Save me!" Cammie cried and burst out in hysterics when Edward began tickling him.

"Boys, please stop! He'll be sick before he's even eaten!" I shouted and they all started laughing. I put the plates on the table and we all sat down to eat.

"Be good for Daddy," I said as I kissed my children goodbye.

"We will, Mummy," they chorused. Seth bent down to say goodbye and I quickly kissed Edward.

"Tire them out please, so they will fall asleep easy tonight," I said, cupping Edward's angel face in my hands.

"Will do, my love," he said, leaning down to kiss me again. I waved goodbye to them and Seth and I headed to the garage. We would be going in Edward's Volvo, simply to save both our fuel! We climbed in and I sped out of the driveway.

"So, has Leah changed a lot?" Seth asked.

"No, not at all. She is still very temperamental, but being with Jared has softened that a bit, I suppose." That was the only thing we said for the whole journey. Seth just looked out the window and I just drove. We arrived outside Leah's apartment and Seth looked at me with a worried mask over his face.

"Its ok, she's gonna love it that you're here. She loves fashion and she is so proud of you for going to Art School." I said, squeezing his hand before we both got out and made our way into the building. I gripped Seth's hand while we were in the elevator, to tell him it would be ok. We could already hear Leah from here. She was screaming.

"You bastard, Jared! Get away from me!" She screamed. We got out the elevator on her floor and Jared was knocking on his apartment door, from the outside.

"Leah, baby, let me back in. I said I was sorry," he protested.

"No Jared! You know how much I hate spiders! Why did you even do that?" She shouted, just as Jared noticed Seth and I.

"Hey Bella! Seth?" He said, and came down the hall to greet us.

"Seth?" Leah said, and opened the door. Her gaze fell on Seth and I, and she ran down the corridor towards us. I stepped back to stand with Jared as the two siblings hugged each other tightly.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, I got my degree, and I also now have my own fashion label!" He said, and Leah squealed. This could be a fun afternoon_. _

* * *

So, did you enjoy? I really enjoyed writing this chapter, but it took FOREVER!

Anyway, you guys know the drill:

More Reviews = Quicker Updates

Although I never keep to that promise…I just update anyway…but please review, I enjoy them!!

Leagiz08 xx


	16. Chapter 13 Blame It On The Girls

Sorry its taking so long to update, its just that I don't have any ideas!! So this chapter is kinda thrown together very quickly!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Like many other people. Humph. :D

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

BLAME IT ON THE GIRLS BY MIKA

~ EDWARD'S POV ~

Ah. Leaving the hospital early was a fantastic idea. Why hadn't I thought of it? Carlisle had told me that I could leave early as we had no major accidents to attend to. So here I am, in Bella's Porsche, driving down the busy streets of Seattle. I was listening to Debussy, and nothing else was playing in my mind except the sweet tune of Clair De Lune. Except that I have to pick up the kids.

Bella was working today, as it's a Tuesday. She would be home in about two hours, so it would give me time to make dinner and have fun with Poppy and Cam. I drove up to Esme and Carlisle's house and quickly pulled my scrubs off to reveal the black jeans and grey hoody on underneath them. I hopped out of the car and rapped on the door quickly before going in.

The living room was empty, but I heard voices from the kitchen. I wandered in to see Alice, Esme and Seth all huddled around the sketch of a dress which they had all contributed to, with all the kids, yes, everyone's' (!), hand painting on the floor. Printing on paper of course, Esme would never allow handprints on the floor.

Seth came around and spent the day with Alice on the designs, every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. They stayed at Esme's on the Tuesday and Wednesday afternoon, but on Wednesday mornings and Thursdays, they went around Seattle to work on the office. They had found an old warehouse, which they were converting into a studio. Esme helped them with the plans, and sometimes took all the kids down there to play in the massive space. Bella dropped Seth off at Esme's in the mornings and then Alice picked him up in her car to go to the workshop.

He was very much a part of the Cullen family now, as well as the Swans'.

They all looked up when I walked in, and Cammie and Poppy smiled.

"Hey guys," I said, as I sat down at the end of the table.

"Edward! What are you doing home early?" Esme asked, leaning over to hug me.

"Dad let me off early. I thought I'd come and pick up the kids. Oh, I'd better text Bella and tell her so." I said, as I pulled out my phone and quickly sent a message to Bella. Poppy came up to me and was about to hug me, when I reached down and picked her up underneath her arms.

"Whoa, Poppet, lets wash your hands first!" I said, as all the others laughed. Poppy giggled and rinsed her hands underneath the tap. She held up her hands, still slightly tinted from the blue paint, and showed them to me.

"Better Daddy?"

"Yes, Poppy. Thank you!" I put her down and she clung to my legs. "Cammie? Come wash your hands too, please." I said and lifted him up as well. Cammie's hands were red from the paint. I shook the thought off and took a deep breath.

"We'd better get home. Bella probably doesn't want to cook tonight after doing it all day, so I think we'll knock something up, eh kids?" I grinned and they nodded. I grabbed their coats and slipped them on them. They ran to the door to put on their boots as I said goodbye to Alice. Seth got up and kissed Alice's cheek politely. He picked up his briefcase and then followed in the direction the kids had gone, to get his coat. Esme picked up the kids paintings and led me to the door. Poppy and Cam finished putting on their boots, so I leant down and kissed Esme's cheek.

"Thanks Mum," I smiled and she handed me the paintings. I opened the door for my monsters and they slipped out under my arm. I walked out of the door, and Seth closed it behind us, shouting "Bye!". I opened the trunk door and put their bags and paintings in there. I closed the door and turned around to see Poppy and Cam standing by the side watching me. I smiled at them and picked up Cam to put him in his seat, I did the same with Poppy and finally got into the drivers seat. Seth was already in the passenger seat.

"So, did you have a good time at Ezzy's today?" I asked them, speeding down the driveway. Poppy smiled at me in the mirror and nodded.

"We painted and then made mud pies in Grandma Ezzy's garden. Then Windmill showed Aunty Alice her mud pie, but it dripped on Alice's work, and Aunty Alice went mental." She said very seriously, and it took all my strength not to laugh at a mental Alice.

"And then, Daddy, Unca Seth shobed me some of his wort. He really good Daddy!" Cammie explained.

"That's brilliant Cam. I'm glad you had fun." I said, as I grinned at Seth. He was smiling widely, from the fact that Cammie liked his colourful 'man-dresses'.

"What time is Mummy going to be bat, Daddy?" Cammie asked.

"Not long, Cam. Not long at all." I answered just as we approached the long driveway to the house. I quickly sped up and parked the car in the garage. I parked next to Seth's beetle, and Seth and I slipped out of the car to get the kids out and their paintings and bags into the house.

We got in and I pinned their paintings to the fridge, so that Bella could see them when she got home. Seth said he needed to go and call his manager, and update him on everything that happened. Seth was still looking for an apartment. He had found a couple of nice ones in Seattle, with a reasonably good rent, but he hadn't found out whether he had got them yet. He said he would buy two others and rent them out to earn more.

"Poppy! Cam! Can you please take your coats off and then we'll make some supper!" I shouted through the house, and sure enough, they both came running, minus their jackets. "Right! What are we making for dinner?" I asked them and they looked thoughtful.

"Daddy! Daddy! Make your Macaroni Cheese." Poppy said.

"And then the butter and bwead thingy for pudding," Cammie inputted.

"The Apricot Bread and Butter Pudding." I said, and Cammie nodded enthusiastically. "Well, Mummy usually makes that, but I'm sure we can try." I said. Seth came in the kitchen then, smiling widely.

"Well, they are going to give me an extra bonus for getting the collection ready this quickly. And they also told me that they are going to make all the dresses for free!" He said. "Hm, what are we making?"

"Macaroni Cheese and Bread and Butter Pudding." I said, as I reached behind the door for the kids aprons. Bella was very strict on food hygiene, but of course that comes naturally when you work in a professional kitchen.

"Ooh, can I help?" Seth asked eagerly. I laughed. It was like having an extra kid in the house.

"Yes Seth." So that's how we spent the time waiting for Bella to come home. After everything was ready and just needed to be cooked, I cleaned up while Seth watched kids television with Poppy and Cam in the lounge. I heard a car pull up and soon after, the front door opened.

Bella slipped into the kitchen, in her usual attire. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and she had tight yoga pants with a long sleeved top on. She had her handbag, jacket and bag of work clothes in her arms, weighing her down. She smiled at me and placed all the bags in her arms on the table. She let out a deep breath and walked towards me. I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face in my shoulder.

"Hey," her voice was muffled by my neck.

"Hello, my love. Did you have a good day?" I asked, lightly kissing the top of her head.

"It wasn't too bad. We were really quiet today, so me and Ilario just snuck around and made up some new recipes." She said. She lifted her face up from my neck to look into my eyes. She smiled before leaning in and softly kissing my lips. She let me go but kept a hold of my hand, so that she could lead me over to oven, so that she could smell the cooking.

"This smells great, my darling." She said, as she reached over for a spoon to taste it.

"No, no, no! You'll taste at the table!" I said and bustled her out of the kitchen. "If you want to do something useful, go and see our little monsters!" I said, and she laughed. She turned around and I stood there in the kitchen doorway, with my arms folded across my chest.

"Fine," she said, and made her way to where the kids were watching television.

"Mummy!" I could hear Cam and Poppy say. I chuckled and went to put the food on. Within ten minutes, we were sitting at the table eating. Bella had Cammie on one side of her and Seth on the other, while I sat next to Poppy. Bella and I cleared the plates after dinner, and once we were done, I took her hand and we walked through to the lounge, where Seth was curled up on the sofa with Cammie and Poppy, all three of them asleep. I pulled Bella to the armchair.

I switched the television channel to something interesting and Bella relaxed in my arms.

~ BELLA'S POV ~

The kids, Edward and Seth cooked last night, and it tasted wonderful. So today, Wednesday, I had to go to work, so did Edward, so because Edward was taking Carlisle to work, he would take the kids and Seth over to Ezzy's. Seth offered to take his own car, but what was the use in using fuel, when you didn't need to? So I parked the Porsche outside the café, and sat there for a few minutes.

Today was one of the first days in ages that I had taken the Porsche to work. I had gotten out of the house before Edward, and had quickly got in. He stood at the door threatening me, before I stuck my tongue out and drove off, laughing to myself as he shook his fist playfully at me.

I had once said to Edward, that why didn't he get a Porsche Cayenne, and give his Volvo in. But he whined and wouldn't stop, saying that he loved the Volvo and couldn't live without it. I then said how about giving in my Porsche to prevent the arguments, but he then started whining again. So we still fight over the car, even though it is technically mine!

I kicked the door open and went around to the back of the car to grab my bag of chef clothes. I skipped inside the chefs door, to see Ilario cooking his breakfast.

"Hey Ilario!" I bounced in and quickly walked up behind him. I placed my hand on the small of his back and got a spoon. I tasted the eggs, and _by golly _they were amazing!

"Bella Italia! How are you this morning?" He asked. He met my gaze and I was met by his gorgeous hazel gaze. His brown curly hair was mussed up and shaggy, and his chef clothes hung loose on his lanky figure.

"I'm good, you?"

"Well, I am very good! Look what I got last night with Zanipolo!" He exclaimed and lifted up his shirt a little at the front. I peered at the skin just above the bump of his left hipbone. There, against Ilario's bronze skin, a pair of angel wings was tattooed. The wings looked feathery, peaceful, and the feathers curled at the edges.

"Jesus, Ilario! That's awesome!" I fingered the tattoo and he winced. I stood bolt upright again.

"Sorry."

"Hey, it ok. Its just tender!" He placed all his food on a plate, and began to eat.

"Where did you get it done?" I asked.

"The Eclipse," he said, smiling. Ilario's tattoo looked gorgeous. It made me secretly want one. Maybe if I had an innocent one, not to big, or spooky. I would have to speak to Alice and Rose about it. Maybe drop a hint or so with Edward as well. "Why? You thinking of getting one?" He grinned.

"Well, I'm considering." I smirked and got to work on the meals for today, checking that we had the correct and the right number of ingredients.

By the time I could get away, I was exhausted. I sat in my car and decided to call Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice! Hey, did you have fun today?"

"Bella. You and I both know that if we want something from the other person, just ask. Now. What do you want?"

"You psychic little pixie." I laughed. "Ilario got a tattoo last night, and its really nice. I was wondering if you would get one with me?"

"Oh My God Bella! Yes, yes I will! I have always wanted one!"

"Are you serious?" I was shocked to say the least.

"Yeah! Jazz always told me to get one if I really wanted one!" I could literally see her bouncing.

"Ok. Well. I'll speak to Rose. She might calm you down."

"Oh Bella! Thank you so much! I love you I love you I love you I lo…" That's where I hung up. I couldn't stand speaking to her anymore. I dialled Rose's house phone and waited until someone picked up.

"Hello?" Em's deep voice answered the phone.

"Hey Brother Bear!"

"Bells! Hey, how are you?"

"Good thanks. Is Rose there?"

"Yeah, Rose, Bella wants you!" He said away from the phone and Rose spoke to him, telling him to take Ellis.

"Bella! To what do I owe this call?" She laughed.

"Well, Alice and I want to get -"

"Cassidy NO! Don't you DARE! Gabe, honey, please stop her!…Sorry Bella, you were saying?"

"Alice and I want to get tattoos!" I said, and she screamed down the phone.

"What is it Rose?" I heard Emmett say above Rose's screaming.

"Oh My God Bella! Yes, yes I will! I have always wanted one!"

"You know, those were also Alice's EXACT words!" I said. I was buzzing slightly now. Both my girls had said YES!! Now all I needed was Edward…

"Honey…." I moaned as we were getting ready for bed. I was already undressed, and was just taking off my makeup. Edward was just climbing into bed.

"Hm?"

"How opposed are you to tattoos?" I asked. Bad idea.

"Why? Do you have one? Without telling me?" He started panicking.

"No, no, of course not. I was just considering it. Rose and Alice both want one."

"Well, do you want the truth?" He asked, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes." He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pressing his lips to my ear.

"I think they are very, very _sexy_," he whispered, before sucking my ear lobe into his mouth.

"Shit, Edward." I turned around in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck.

"So I am allowed one?" I asked, grinning.

"Yes, of course you are. Just nothing to big and no skulls!"

"Of course, just a subtle one." I kissed him and we got into bed, Edward pulling me into his body. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, willing sleep to come to me.

"When are you getting it?" He whispered.

"Maybe at the weekend." I would call the girls and tell them to be ready for Saturday. Edward could look after the kids.

"Ok." He said, and rested his head against the top of mine, taking a deep breath and eventually falling asleep.

Saturday came too fast for my liking. I was really quite scared to get the tattoo. I hated needles. Why on earth I decided I wanted one was beyond both me and Edward. Edward kept asking me if I was sure I wanted to do it, but I was convinced I would. I was picking Alice and Rose up at around eleven 'o' clock, so I was just getting ready. I wore a simple vest top and loose black trousers, so that it didn't matter where I had the tattoo, because it wouldn't hurt.

I walked out of the bedroom, picking up my bag and coat. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Edward was looking over work, Seth was sewing his latest masterpiece, needles between his lips, and Poppy and Cam were on the floor painting. I kissed each of their foreheads and waved at Seth, not wanting to go near needles today more than I had to! Edward stood up and took me to the door.

"Good luck, and get something nice. Not my name, I hate girls like that."

"Will do, Edward. I promise." I kissed him quickly before climbing in the Porsche and driving to Alice's place. She bounced out of the door and into the car. Alice was wearing a lovely tweed jacket, in orange and brown. **(On my profile, along with all tattoos)**

"Oh my goodness Bella! I am so excited!" She squealed and we got Rose too. By the time we arrived at the parlour, it was eleven thirty. Alice walked in first, looking on all the boards and photo albums that were out on the tables. There was a door off the waiting area and I assumed that we would all get our tattoos done in there. Alice started bouncing again and Rose and I went over to see what she had seen.

"I HAVE to get this one!" She said, pointing towards a black and white Tinkerbell. Edward always calls her Tinkerbell, so it kinda fitted.

Rose was next to find her tattoo. It was an eye, in some thick swirls. It was very elegant yet a bit more risky, which was a bit like what I pictured Rose having. The girls were now looking around for my tattoo. I was just looking over the last board, when I saw two design that I really liked. One was a small butterfly, and I could picture about six of them all over my shoulder and around the back of my neck. The other was a quote saying 'Bella Vita', which translated out of Italian to 'Beautiful Life'.

I really liked the quote, because my life was beautiful, and it was filled with beautiful people. But I also _really _wanted the butterflies.

"Girls, I cant decide." I whined. I pressed my fingers to the two designs and they both came over saying 'both'. So that's what I would have.

"Excuse me, but I think we have decided." Alice said to the tattoo artist. He led us through to the small room.

"Do you all want to be in here when the other people are getting theirs done?" He asked.

"Yeah, we don't mind." Rose said, sinking down into the two chairs of to the side with Alice. Hell. That meant I was going first.

"Guys?!" I mouthed.

"Bella, you go first and do your first one, then me and Alice will go and then you again." Rose said, and started speaking to Alice. I sat down in the chair, my heart thumping. We had all taken the sample picture of the tattoo we wanted with us and the guy picked mine out of my hand.

"Tell you what, doll, plug your iPod in, and concentrate on the music and the music only. It helps some customers. Now, where would you like it?" I noticed he had the butterfly one in his hand, so I traced a line across my shoulder and neck to illustrate.

"More than one please, but not too many so that it doesn't look good." I slipped off my vest top strap and plugged my iPod in, tying my hair up too.

I did what he said, and before I knew it, they were done. I walked over to the mirror and gasped. They were gorgeous. There was about eleven of them, swirling around my shoulder and neck, and they looked gorgeous. Alice got her Tinkerbell done on her left hip, and Rose got her eye-swirl-thing on her upper left back. I got the quote on the inside of my left wrist, and it was small and simple.

The guy had put a patch on each of the tattoos and told us we could take the patch off tonight. I couldn't wait to show Edward.

We did a little shopping before heading home at around five 'o' clock. I dropped the girls off at their houses, and we all agreed to show everybody the tattoos tomorrow at Carlisle and Esme's at lunch. I pulled into the driveway, feeling a lot more confident than I have ever felt. Maybe having the tattoo made me feel young again. I don't know.

I got out of the car and could see Edward in the workshop. I ran inside and put on a long sleeved top, with thumbholes, and a scarf, so that he wouldn't see my patches. I didn't want him to know until we were alone in the evening. I went downstairs and entered the kitchen, where the kids and Seth were. Seth smiled and held out a cup of coffee for me.

"Thanks Seth," I smiled.

"Mummy? Did you have a good day out?" Cammie asked, tugging on my trouser leg.

"Yes, my darling. Did you behave for Daddy?" I asked.

"Yes, he did." I heard Edward's voice behind me. I twirled around and he grinned at me. He came over and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Did you get one?" He whispered.

"No, they didn't have any I liked." I simply said, walking out of his grasp to start the supper. Edward frowned and shook his head. I grinned inwardly, and went back to peeling carrots.

That evening, I walked into the bedroom just as Edward was getting into bed. I grabbed my pyjamas and walked to the bathroom. I changed my clothes and then very carefully peeled the patches off. I rubbed some special cream into the tattoos and tied my hair up so that you could see all the butterflies. I opened the bathroom door and noticed that Edward was lying with his back to me. I quietly sat on the bed and leant down to whisper in Edward's ear.

"I lied." I whispered.

"What?"

"I lied."

"What do you mean?" He turned to face me and sat up. He didn't have his glasses on.

"I got a tattoo." His eyes lit up and I showed him my wrist.

"Bella Vita." We both said. He looked up into my eyes.

"Beautiful Life." Edward said, and I smiled. He kissed me and I pulled away quickly.

"I also have a confession."

"Uh oh."

"I got another one. Or another eleven." I turned around and heard Edward gasp. "If you don't like them I can cover them up, or maybe try and see if I can get them out. I'm sor-" I was cut off when I felt Edward lightly fingering each butterfly. He turned me around and his eyes were glazed in nothing but lust. He kissed me, long and hard, before leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love them. I love you. I think they are perfect, and so, so gorgeous." He pulled me to him and we sunk lower and lower into the bed.

* * *

Did you like it? Sorry it took so long!! I didn't have any ideas! Don't be mad for me giving them tattoos, if you don't like it, don't read it. Its my plot! The tattoos aren't going to be a big part of the story, only maybe next chapter, so keep reading, even if you are against them, please!

ALL TATTOOS AND ALICE'S COAT ARE ON MY PROFILE

Leagiz08 xx


	17. Chapter 14 Take A Bow

Sorry for the long time between updates. My life has been a bit hectic, what with Nana being emitted into hospital and then me not sleeping well, then to top it all off, my laptop got a virus! Haha!

So will try be a bit quicker after all that stuff has passed!

Also, sorry if the translations aren't exactly right!!

Disclaimer: I will never in a million years own Twilight.

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

TAKE A BOW BY GLEE CAST

BELLA'S POV

"Poppy! Cam! We need to get ready to go to Grandma Ezzy's!" I heard Edward shout through the house. Seth had now moved out, he had bought an apartment, and was sleeping in it on one of our old mattresses. He was currently furniture shopping with Esme. She was trying to jazz the space up a bit.

I looked at the clock, _damnit_, I was going to be late! I grabbed my bag, and quickly picked up my lunch. I made my way into the living room, where Edward was, drinking his coffee, and checking the weather on the television.

"Honey, I have to go," I smiled and gave him a quick kiss, before going into the den and kissing Cammie and Poppy on the top of their heads.

"Be good for Daddy, and Ezzy! Daddy's ready to go!" I said, and rushed out, waving to Edward as I sped out of the drive.

I got into work early enough to be the first in. We had been to see Esme and Carlisle at the weekend, and us girls showed off our tattoos. Carlisle of course went all medical on us, but I couldn't blame him, it was his job. Esme didn't really know what to say! I smiled at the memory, walking inside the café and starting to cook. Ilario arrived five minutes after me, but even those five minutes to myself were like gold.

"Bella! Che cosa sta cucinando Bella?" _(What's cooking, Bella?) _I laughed at Ilario's words. He usually asked me that. Ilario gave me a book of Italian words, but I also took it upon myself, in the years Edward wasn't there, to go to an Italian workshop, since I loved it so much!

"The special of the day, my Italian chef!"

"And what is special today?" he inquired, skipping around the kitchen to put his bags in the cupboard.

"There is a Cheese Board with a Lemon and Thyme Humus, and an Apple and Cinnamon Filo Pie," I smiled, pleased with myself.

"Ah! Magnifico! Congratulazioni, il mio amico pallido!" _(Ah! Magnificent! Congratulations, my pale friend!) _He squealed and ran up behind me, tasting the humus. "Ah, Bella, Bella, Bella. Magnifico!"

"Um, Ilario? Why are you so cheery this morning?"

"Well, my Bella, we have been asked by a top Italian chef, my mother, to go over to Tuscany and spend a week there learning new cooking skills and recipes," he beamed. I gasped. What an opportunity! I would give anything to go, but what about Edward and the kids? I would speak to Edward tonight. The kids are still so young, and it felt very wrong even leaving them at Esme's for the day!

"I'll speak to Edward about it, Ilario. Its kinda hard to go wherever you want when you have kids!" I smiled half-heartedly and went back to my cooking.

~-~-~-~-~-~

I arrived home that evening, to Edward cooking. The kids were in the kitchen too, either side of Edward standing on the chairs.

"Poppy, its MY turn to stir!" I heard Cammie exclaim. I stood by the door, just to watch them.

"But, Cam! You got to stir in the eggs a minute ago!" She pushed him.

"Hey now, no fighting, or else I'LL stir in the flour!" Edward said, warningly. I heard both kids blow out deep breaths. I chose that time to waltz into the kitchen.

"Hello -"

"NO MUMMY! Go away! Don't come in yet!" Both my darling kids exclaimed.

"Its ok, guys, Mummy can come in!" Edward said, and winked at me.

"What are you making, kids?" I placed my bags on the table and went over the stand in between them, the added height of the chairs, allowing them to place their heads on my shoulders.

"We're making fairy cakes, Mummy!" Cammie said, pointing to the mixture and then the paper cases.

"Wow, guys!" I kissed both their cheeks and went to put all my bags away. I grabbed my laptop and added in the cafés latest numbers and accounts. When I got back downstairs, Edward and the kids were sitting at the kitchen table, decorating the cakes.

"Edward? Glass of wine?"

"Mm, please!" He grinned, and I poured us each a glass of Valpolicella. I placed Edward's down in front of him, and went to sit next to Poppy. She leant into my side, and I absentmindedly stroked her hair and pulled it through my fingers. She looked up at me and I kissed the tip of her nose.

"Did you have a good day, my love?"

"Yes, Grandma Ezzy took us to see Seth's workshop, and its really nice, Mummy!" She said, and turned around again to put the Smarties on the iced cake Edward had just handed her.

By the time the kids had finished decorating the cakes, they were bored and so went into the living room. Edward and I quickly put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and went into join them.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we play on the Wii?" Cammie jumped up and down, enthusiastically. Edward laughed and got up to switch it on. Poppy and I watched in amusement as Edward and Cam played boxing, and Edward beat Cam.

"Can I please have a go, Daddy?" Poppy said, and Edward passed her the remote. He sat down next to me, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

"Edward, honey, Ilario offered me a place at his mothers week long cooking course. Its in two weeks time."

"Bella, that's excellent!"

"But its in Italy."

"Ah." He sighed.

"But I cant go, the kids are so young and it simply wouldn't work, for me to be away for a week."

"Bella, love, I can handle the kids for a week, you have to go," Edward said softly, and we looked over at Poppy and Cam, punching the air aimlessly. I rested my head on Edward's chest, and began thinking. We watched as the kids tied their scores, and then turned off the machine. I flicked through the TV channels, and managed to find a kiddie film on this late.

Poppy climbed into the remainder of Edward's lap, the part that I didn't occupy, and Cammie sat in my lap, with his head resting against the hollow of my throat. I ran my fingers through his hair, and just enjoyed having all my family together, here.

Surely it wouldn't make a difference if I was away for just a week? That's only small fraction of their lives. But I would miss them so much, and with Poppy starting school, Gabe's school, next month, it was going to be a hard time. I couldn't leave Edward with that much responsibility. But like he said, it was only a week.

But a week was a week. Poppy was only five and Cammie three. It was to long to leave them when they were so young.

I noticed the ending credits beginning to roll on the TV, so I looked down at my angels. Both of them wore sleeping facades of innocence and beauty. Poppy's full pink lips were pouting slightly and she was clutching the neck of Edward's shirt with her small fist. Cam's hot, heavy breathing was fanning my neck, and little hand was placed on the side of my neck.

I quietly moved away from Edward, and lifted Cammie into my arms. He stirred in his deep sleep, but didn't wake up. Edward followed me up the stairs, singing softly to Poppy. He slipped into Poppy's room, while I went into Cam's.

"Mummy," he whimpered.

"Shh, its ok, my darling," I quickly changed him into his pyjamas, and kissed his forehead before laying him in bed. I stood and watched him sleep, so peacefully, until Edward came in and told me that Poppy was awake and asking for me. I quietly crept into her room, and she smiled at me, buried underneath all her bedcovers.

"Night, my Poppet," I said, and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mummy," she whispered, and closed her green emerald eyes. I pulled Poppy's door, so that it was half closed, and yawned my way into our bedroom. Edward was just getting undressed, and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. I changed into one of his old shirts, and quickly brushed my teeth before climbing into bed next to Edward. I wrapped my arms around his chest and he held me there.

"I don't think I'm going to go to Italy," I whispered.

"Why not? It would be a wonderful opportunity," Edward said.

"I cant leave the kids, not when they are this young. I just cant do it, Edward." And that was the end of the conversation.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I told Ilario at the café that I couldn't go to Italy. He said he understood and that he would go by himself to get some new interesting ideas. He said that he would take Zanipolo with him, since he was originally from Italy too.

That was a month ago now, and Poppy had started school with Annie and Gabe. She has been going for two weeks now, and loves every minute of it. My work hours are flexible around her school hours, so at three in the afternoon, I pick her up from school, along with Annie and Gabe, and we then drive to Esme's to pick up Cam and to drop off Annie and Gabe.

Rose then picks up Gabe, Cassie and Ellis from Esme's and Alice is already there doing work, so she just goes home whenever. It was Emmett's birthday two days ago, so we all had cake and handed him his presents. He was just like a little boy again!

Edward was working extra shifts now. He wouldn't get home until ten in the evening. I complained and said he couldn't do shifts that late. But then what did he do the next day, also take the shifts for the mornings.

So Edward now worked from eight in the morning until ten at night. Last night was his third shift like that, and he came home grumpy as hell. He complained about the long hours, and how he hated his job. He went straight upstairs and into bed, and didn't even move when I climbed in later that night.

Today, I left work and went to the school. I walked into the waiting area outside Poppy, Annie and Gabe's classroom and waited. They came out about five minutes later, with clay models in their hands.

"Hey guys, what did you make?" I took all their models, to make sure they didn't drop them and we walked out of school to my Porsche.

"We had to make something we love out of clay, so I made a stethoscope." Gabe said, as we drove out of the car park. He sat in the front and the girls in the back. Poppy had a little black dress on with a cardigan and her hair was in two pig tails. She looked rather cute! Annie's black 'Alice' hair, was its usually spiky array, and her wide eyes were imaginative and aware.

"I made a shoe, because I love shoe shopping with Mummy," Annie said, grinning.

"And what did you make, Poppet?" I asked.

"I made a model of Daddy." I almost burst into tears then. A model of Edward. He'd love that so much.

"That's great guys," I said, and we all were left in silence until we got to Esme's. I climbed out of the car, and got Gabe and Annie's models out. Poppy stayed in the car, because I would only be a minute. I followed Gabe and Annie into Esme's house, and I placed their models on the table. I kissed Esme's cheek as a thanks and scooped up Cammie.

"Mummy!" He said, and I smiled widely back at him.

"Hi little man, did you have fun at Ezzy's today?" He nodded enthusiastically. I put him in the car seat and we drove away towards our house, Cammie and Poppy talking animatedly all the way there. I parked the car in the garage, and I hopped out, getting Cam and Poppy out too. I unlocked the door, and Cammie raced off to play with his toys. I could hear him dragging the box through to the lounge. Poppy appeared behind me, as I put my bag on its hook, and went to prepare tea.

"Where can I put my model so that Daddy will see it when he gets home?"

"On the table will do, honey." I turned back around and started to chop the carrots.

"When will I see Daddy again? For more than a short time in the morning?" I spun around in surprise, to see Poppy standing in the kitchen with tears threatening to spill over her lids. I quickly dropped to my knees and hugged her, rocking her back and forth.

"You'll see him soon, he's just a little busy at work just now." I kissed the top of her head and we sat there for about ten minutes, just rocking. Poppy then helped me make the Bolognese and pasta, and we served it up in record time. Edward would eat at the hospital, so I didn't leave any for him. Cammie slurped up a strand of spaghetti through his lips, and Poppy laughed. I just smiled weakly.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I was just washing up when Edward came home. The kids were in bed, and I was tired as hell. Edward slammed the door, and then walked into the kitchen throwing his bag on the table. He walked over to the stove, where the pasta pans were and scowled.

"So I don't get any pasta?"

"I thought that ten would be too late for you to eat, and you would've eaten at the hospital anyway."

"Oh, ok, so if I'm not at the hospital, I don't get to eat?!" He said, angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry if you work every single hour of the day, you took the shifts." I said, turning back to the dish I was scrubbing.

"What the fuck?! I am trying to earn money for our family to live, I don't have an option!"

"You do have an option! You could just take up an extra day! We have enough money to survive anyway!"

"What? No we don't, you only work in a café -" I dropped the dish, and spun around to face him.

"I only work in a café? I only fucking work in a café? Are you KIDDING? I OWN the café! And it survives well enough! I make money to live on, and at least I see our children!" He didn't answer so I carried on. "You know what Poppy made at school today? A model of the thing she loved the most, YOU. She came up to me and cried because she couldn't see you in the evenings anymore."

I stormed out and went into the bedroom, locking the door behind me. I took a deep breath, and then unlocked the door again. I was just pulling on my pyjama bottoms, when Edward walked in, muttering.

"Place is a fucking tip." He muttered, and that was the final straw. I slammed the door shut, so that the kids wouldn't hear the worst of it.

"What the hell is wrong now? I have done everything around the house, and you have done is come home and go to bed! Don't you think your WIFE and CHILDREN would want some time with you?"

"Bella, I am trying to do something good for the family."

"Oh, so I don't do good. Ok, well, that's settled. I cant believe I even trusted you! I'm sorry if the kids and I are such a hassle that you have to work to keep us on our feet." I stormed out of the door and grabbed my huge waterproof jacket. It was pouring outside, but I didn't care. It kinda suited the atmosphere of tonight. I went into Poppy's room and picked her up into my arms, wrapping her in her dressing gown and then her jacket. I did the same to Cam and walked for the door. I slipped my snow boots on, and was just away to open the door, when I felt something on my arm.

"Bella, please don't go. Please," Edward cried.

"I have to, Edward. Let me go." Then I walked out.

**EDWARD'S POV**

What the hell had I done? I watched as Bella walked out the door, and then I fell to my knees. My world has officially ended now. I was nothing without Bella. Poppy. Cameron. They were my life. I relied on them so much to hold me upright, and now they're gone.

I stared at the door, until my world faded to black and I lost all sense of my being.

**BELLA'S POV**

I sped out of the driveway after buckling the kids in, and drove to Rose and Emmett's house. I couldn't go to Alice's, because Edward was close to her, as a sister, but he wasn't that close to Emmett. I scooped both the kids up into my arms and rang Rose's doorbell. Hell, it was eleven at night. Shit.

The door opened, to Rose, rubbing her eyes of sleep.

"Bella?"

"Can I stay here for a while?" I asked, as Rose suddenly woke up and freed me of one of my children. I didn't even recognise who I had in my arms. My eyes were that blurry with tears.

"Yes, of course. What happened?" I walked in a fell to the floor sobbing into my child's hair. They regained consciousness and I then realized it was Poppy.

"Mummy? What's wrong? MUMMY?"

**ROSE'S POV**

Shit. What the hell was Bella doing, soaking wet, and _here_, at this time in the morning?

"Mummy? What's wrong? MUMMY?" Poppy began sobbing too. Emmett came walking down the stairs, Gabe following him, peeping out from behind his legs. Gabe suddenly recognized Bella and ran to her.

"Gabe? Honey, do me a favour and take Cam up to the guestroom?" I said, as Cammie was just regaining consciousness. Gabe nodded and took Cammie, walking up the stairs.

"Em? Please can you carry Bella upstairs, she seems in no fit condition to walk?" He nodded frantically and I picked up Poppy from Bella. She screamed for Bella, but I soothed her and she calmed down some what. Em scooped up Bella easily and we went upstairs to the guestroom. Gabe was tucking Cammie into the king-size bed, so I tucked Poppy in the other side, and Em put Bella in the middle. Bella's sobs turned to whimpers, and she clung to her kids, falling softly asleep, still in her wet clothes. Poppy and Cam fell unconscious too. I kissed Gabe on the top of his head, and told him to head to bed. Emmett took my hand, and laced his fingers through mine.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"I don't know, but she'll explain tomorrow morning. Lets get to bed," I said, leading him out and shutting the door.

_What on earth had happened at their house?_

* * *

So, that wasn't expected?!

SANDRA: I will use your song name as the next chapter! Love you, and its relevant!! Haha!

Please Review! Remember to add some song names or lyrics or a funny event that you want to be included! I am running out of songs! (And BTW, Amy, please no screamo songs!)

Leagiz08 xx


	18. Chapter 15 I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Well, I thought I had better type this chapter quicker than I did the last one, because this one is a bit urgent! I should imagine that a lot of people are waiting to see what will happen at the end!

There are a few English things put in here, so enjoy them! Haha!

Just to let you know, I'm not to good at the reunion speeches, so please don't be mad if they don't sound right ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

I DON'T WANNA MISS A THING BY AEROSMITH

BELLA'S POV

I woke up to a dark room. My eyes felt stiff and sore, and my cheeks were rough but dry. I reached over for my bedside table to switch on the lamp, but my hand was met by yet more bed. I sat straight up. My bed wasn't this big, or this comfy.

Then everything flooded back to me.

Edward. The tears. My pain. Edward's pain. Poppy. Cameron. _Rose. _

I felt my eyes tearing up again. What the hell had Edward done? Why had he said those things? I needed him so much. And now he was gone.

I heard the door creek open, and Rose peeped in. I could just about make out her tentative smile in the crack of light that peered through the barely open door.

"Can I come in?" She asked. I nodded, unable to find my voice just yet. Rose came in and closed the door. She reached for the lamp in the dark, and I heard her fingertips touch the base. Must be a touch lamp. The lamp lit the room up with a dull light. She pressed her fingers to the metal again, and the room became slightly brighter.

Rose held out a cup of tea for me and I took it from her smiling. She sat on the edge of the bed, until I ushered her to come closer. She sat down beside me a put an arm around my shoulders.

"You look like hell, Bella, I'm not going to lie to you."

"I know. I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to -" I was cut off by Rose.

"Bella, never say sorry for coming to me for help. I promise, I'll always be here." I leaned my head on her shoulder and she rested her head on top of mine.

"Where are Poppy and Cam?" I asked, suddenly remembering my kids.

"Emmett is just taking Poppy and Gabe to school. He said he'd take Cam, Cassie and Ellis to the park for a while, so that we could talk. You were asleep when they woke up, so they came through to me and Emmett. We didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Rose asked, her voice suddenly a little quieter than before.

"Edward and I got into a fight."

"That's not so bad, everyone gets into fights, don't they?"

"Yeah, but this was BIG. Edward got angry for me not making him dinner, because he was at the hospital. So then I backed myself up, and then he went on about his job, then saying I did nothing at all and all I did was work in a café." I could feel the tears brewing in my eyes. But I had to keep going.

"So then I screamed at him, telling him I did do something for the family. So I went up to go to bed. And then when he came up, he said I did no good for the family. And that's when I came here." Rose was fuming.

"What a bastard!"

"Yeah, and he was swearing and everything. And Edward never swears. Ever."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, but I'm sure, and I'm no Alice, but I'm sure you'll figure it out soon. You and Edward are made for each other. There's no point to either of your forever's without each other." Rose said soothingly, in a voice that really made me believe everything would be ok.

"Thanks Rose."

"Oh, Bella. Alice is coming over today, and I don't know how much of that you want to tell her."

"No, I don't want to tell her just yet. Please."

"I wont, I promise. I'll leave you for a few minutes to get dressed. I've made breakfast, so if you want some, just come down. I also laid out some of my clothes for you, I figured you wouldn't have any." She smiled and walked out, leaving me alone again. I took a deep breath and got out of bed. I walked over to the window and pulled the curtains open.

It was a nice day outside, surprisingly. I looked down at the pile of clothes and started searching through it for something to wear. I found a black vest top, a chequered shirt, and some leggings. I really needed to go home and get some clothes. Maybe I'd do that while Alice was over today. I could speak to Edward as well. Sort some things out, that needed sorting out. I got dressed and went downstairs.

"Mummy!" Cammie screamed, launching himself into my arms. I hugged him tightly, breathing in his kiddie smell. I lifted my head and walked into the kitchen, where Em and Rose were standing watching us. I smiled at them, and Rose detached herself from Emmett.

"Can I have some of your lovely breakfast, please Rose?"

"Yes! Right, we have tomatoes, toast, eggs, veggie bacon-substitute, veggie sausages, or meat if you prefer, mushrooms, um, and…"

"That'll do fine, thanks, Rose!" She dished me up a plate and I sat down, Cammie refusing to let go of me.

"I think I'm going to go _there_ while Alice is over today, Rose. If that's ok."

"I heard what happened, Rose told me. I'm so sorry, Bella. I am so ready to kick his as- bum, I mean bum." Emmett said, coming over to hug me.

"Thanks Em."

"I think that's a good idea to go over there, Bells. It'll give you both time to reconcile." Rose smiled.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"I love you, Cam. Have fun with Cassidy," I kissed him and hugged him quickly before slipping on Rose's wellies, since my only shoes were soaking, and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks," I mouthed, and walked to my Porsche. I fired up the ignition and drove home. My heart began thumping when the house came into view. I parked the car, and started hyperventilating. Damn.

"Chill Bella. You're not committing to murder here." I said to myself and got out. I climbed up the steps and pulled open the door.

The sight before me, floored me. I had never seen anything as bad as this. In all the years I had been married, I had never wished to see what I saw now. I burst into tears, a sob escaping my throat.

Edward was lying, curled up into a loose foetal position in the entrance hall, right in front of me. Sobs racked through his body, and his face was scrunched up in tears. As soon as he heard my sob, he looked up at me, _and his face_. I thought I was looking at a zombie. He had purple bags under his eyes, and tears stained cheeks. I fell to my knees in front of him.

I know it wasn't my doing. I hadn't said all of those things, but this destroyed me. This wasn't the Edward I fell in love with, who I adore, who I have a family with. But to be fair, I had left him. And taken the kids with me.

"Bella?" He croaked out, and another sob ripped through his body. I could feel my tears running down my cheeks too. "Oh my god, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I had a bad day at the hospital, and then I came home in a bad mood. I love you, Bella. Please, I'm so sorry. I need you. I cant live without you."

"I cant do this right now, Edward. I need a break at the moment. I have to go." I reached over for my cowboy boots, to take back to Rose's and ran out of the door, crying all the way. I pulled out of the drive and drove down until I came to a pull over in the road. I flipped down the mirror in my sun-visor and quickly made myself look acceptable.

I drove back to Rose's and slammed the Porsche's door. I ran inside, and planned to go straight up to the bedroom. But I heard people screaming my name. Cam, Alice and Rose to be precise.

I turned around, and looked down. Cammie came walking towards me, holding his arms out like I do when he cries. I took him into my arms and he stared me in the face. His little fingers ran underneath my eyes, catching any escaping tears.

"Don't cry, Mummy. Daddy will be not busy soon." Of course Cammie understood what this was all about. He had Edward's brains. I looked him in the eye and he threw his arms around my neck, burying his face in my hair. I stroked his back as I walked into the kitchen to face Rose and Alice.

**ROSE'S POV**

"Thanks," Bella mouthed to me. And then she drove off. I looked down at Cammie, who had tears in his eyes. I picked him up and we walked into the kitchen, where Em, Cassie and Ellis were. I kissed Cam's forehead and put him down. I walked to the table, where Ellis was sitting in his highchair and Cassie was combing her dolls hair. Cam wandered over to Em, absolutely lifeless without Bella, and Emmett picked him up. Cam laid his head on Emmett's shoulder, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What's up, little Cam?" Em asked.

"Daddy is the reason Mummy is sick, isn't he?" My mouth fell open in shock. He was three, how could he realise that?

"Kind of."

"He made Mummy mad by working all the time. And that made Mummy sad." Cammie began sniffing back his tears. Suddenly a knock at the door saved us. Alice.

"Hey, guys!" Alice walked in, her hands occupied by Annie and Mollie's. "Go play outside, you two." She pushed them towards the back garden, and Em, Cam and Cassie followed. She came up to me, and I picked Ellis up, deciding to feed him. He gurgled in agreement of the direction I was moving.

"What the hell has happened to Edward and Bella?" She asked.

"How did you know about that?"

"My intuition flickered. I could feel something wrong this morning." Hmm. Damn psychic pixie.

"Well, Pixie, they had a fight…" So I told Alice about Edward and Bella. Just as I ended my story, the door flew open, and Bella stormed in, heading straight for the stairs.

"Bella! Bella!" She turned around when she heard Cammie's voice. I turned to Alice and we both watched the touching moment between Cameron and Bella. I felt like I wanted to cry. It was so sad to see their family split this way.

Bella walked towards us and I cleared my throat.

**BELLA'S POV**

"Alice? What are you still doing here?"

"Bella, I knew something was up, so I came straight away, I'm so sorry." Alice launched herself at me in a bone crushing hug. Emmett peeped his head through the door, and I knew he obviously wondered who stormed in. I pointed to Bella and he winked at me. Then he disappeared again.

I told Alice and Rose, Cam had fallen asleep on my shoulder, what had happened with Edward, and then told them I just wanted to go to bed. I went to bed, taking Cammie with me.

I woke up at around two thirty, and decided to go pick up Poppy from school. I told Rose and Alice that I would pick up their kids too. I decided to take Cammie with me, he needed a good run in the Porsche!

**ROSE'S POV**

Bella left to get the kids from school, and Alice quickly left to go to the shops for food. I heard a knock at the door. I picked up Ellis and we went for the door. I opened it and was shocked by the sight before me.

Edward was standing there, still in his hospital scrubs. He looked awful, like he had suffered every type of pain in less than twenty four hours. Which in truth he had.

"Edward," I gasped. Ellis screamed in excitement when he saw Edward.

"Is Bella here? I need to talk to her?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DO-" Emmett stormed up behind me, and I turned to glare at him.

"EMMETT CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU! Go, and take Ellis with you." I shoved the baby at him, and stepped over the door jamb to close the door. I led Edward over the shaded tree in the garden and we sat underneath it.

"Edward. I know what you've done. And, frankly, I'm disgusted. I thought you were a truly nice guy. I thought you loved Bella and the kids. I never in my life would have said you would've done something like that."

"I feel awful, Rose. So awful. I just want everything to return back to normal. I want my life back." A sob broke his voice, and I put my arms around him, holding him to my body.

"Edward. I am mad at you for what you did to Bella, but I'm not mad at _you_. I believe this was supposed to teach you a lesson. I think you're still a good guy and I'm going to give you another chance. Bella is going over to your house tomorrow again, to get washing and some clean clothes. She thinks you are going to be at the hospital working.

"I need you to be there. I want you to surprise her, by doing something special for her. Make her feel loved again. Because you both look like zombies, and you both really need your soul mate back. Go quickly before Bella gets back here, and trust me. I'm not playing a trick on you. I love you, and I need you to get back with Bella." Edward looked me in the eye for a few seconds and then grinned.

"Yes. Thank you, Rose. Thank you so much. I love you!" He kissed my cheek and gave me a hand up. I smiled at him and he jogged towards his car, speeding off out of the drive.

**BELLA'S POV**

I walked up the drive to my house, seriously hoping that today wasn't the same as yesterday. I peered in the window at the top of the door, to see if he was there lying in the porch. But no, he wasn't. I pushed down on the handle, but it was locked. I dug Rose's key out of my pocket and opened the door.

"Edward?" I called.

No answer. Must be at the hospital. Good.

I walked into the kitchen and put my armful of washing into the machine. I pressed start and watched it spin around. It felt good to be in familiar surroundings again. I needed to get some more clothes. I walked into the living room to get the suitcase, when music began playing. My throat closed up, and I froze as I recognized the start. Just Say Yes.

Edward suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs. He looked divine. He was wearing a black sweater with a black pair of jeans. His hair was its usual disarray, and his green eyes sparkled.

"The song I sung at our reunion. The song we played the night of our engagement. The song we danced to at our wedding. The song we both sang when we found out about Poppy. Then song we sung when Poppy was born. The song we sung to her at night. The song we played when we found out about Cammie. The song we sung at Cammie's birth. The song we sing to each other when we cry. The song that makes us think of each other when we hear it. The song that I fell in love with, when I also fell in love with you." With every point, Edward stepped down another step. He was now at the bottom. Facing me. Only about twelve foot away from me.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Please, Bella, _I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am._ Please. Take me back. _Take my hand. Please take my hand. Please take my hand. Please take my hand. Please take my hand. _Please, Isabella._ Just say yes. _Because I really don't know how to live without you, Poppy or Cameron. I don't wanna miss a thing in your life, mine, Poppy or Cams'. I didn't mean a thing I said the other day, I regret it so much. I was in such a bad mood, so I understand if you don't want me, if you don't want to see me anymore." Edward's head hung low.

"Yes," I whispered. I ran toward Edward and wrapped my arms and legs around him. I breathed in his sweet, hypnotic scent and ran my fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. "Yes, yes, yes. Always, evermore, forever."

I lifted my head up and presses my lips to his. I moved my lips with his in perfect synchronization. The kiss was sweet, gentle, pure. It felt right.

It felt good to have Edward's hands running through my hair, down my back, again.

It felt right to have him carrying me up the stairs.

It felt right to have him loving me, the way he should've loved me before.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. It was certainly worth it!

Please review! I love them! And they totally make my day! You might even get a sneak preview of the next chapter…

Leagiz08 xx


	19. Chapter 16 The Right Side Epilogue

So, I'm sorry for the long spell between updates. AND, I am really sorry for the sudden ending, but yes this is the last update!! PLEASE READ A/N AT END, ITS IMPORTANT

Thanks for all your reviews, I love you all so much!! Am so sorry for not giving you guys a sneak preview! Your never gonna review again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN - EPILOGUE

THE RIGHT SIDE BY NERINA PALLOT

BELLA'S POV

Edward and I must've fallen asleep after our make-up session. It was ten in the evening, and I was moulded into Edward's body. I looked up at his sleeping face, and couldn't imagine anything more relieving and peaceful at this very moment. I couldn't quite believe how easily I had forgiven him. But it was a mistake, and we all make mistakes. You just have to go on with life regretting them. Its like a cut, or a scar. You always remember where they came from.

But this cut was healed. Edward had proved to me how much he loved me. He had literally spread his soul out for me. It felt terrible to admit it, but I wished I hadn't flipped in the first place. He was the one who got mad, but I felt guilty.

I looked at Edward again, and got out of bed, slipping out of his arms, and replacing my body with my pillow. Edward buried his head into my pillow and murmured. I smiled and went downstairs. I really need a drink. I entered the kitchen, then realised that I could hear music. We hadn't switched off the iHome before we went up to the bedroom.

Hm. I went to switch it off and then grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen. I heard a strange buzzing noise, and watched as my phone waddled across the table. It was obviously on vibrate mode. I giggled to myself and picked it up. Twenty missed calls. Damn.

Fifteen from Rose, two from Alice, two from Emmett, and one from Edward. Why Edward? I listened to the voicemails that Rose had sent me, and Alice and Em too. All of them were worried about where I was. Asking me what the hell was I doing, and that I have them on their tiptoes worrying. I dialled Rose's number, I had better tell her I was ok.

"Bella! For gods sake! Where are you?" She screamed.

"Rose, its ok. Chill. I'm at home. With Edward."

"Did you guys make up?!"

"Yeah, Rose. We made up, and he promised that he didn't mean anything he said!"

"Well, that's great. I'll leave you two to it, have fun!"

"ROSE!" I chastised and she laughed before hanging up. I giggled and stared at my phone. I needed to check that message from Edward. I dialled the number, and listened.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I was in…damn it, this isn't working. Shit, she's never going to want me back. Bella, I'm so sorry about the argument, please come over…oh damnit…why isn't it going onto answer phone? Oh SHIT! Damnit! It already is. Damn Edwa-" Then the message ended. I laughed to myself. Edward obviously didn't know that it was recording. I placed the phone down on the counter and turned around to go back upstairs. But I collided with Edward's rock hard chest. His arms wrapped around me before I could fall backwards.

"And what were you laughing at, little girl?" He grinned.

"You!" I laughed.

"I hadn't even walked into the room!"

"No, silly," I rubbed my nose against his. "Your message you left me on my phone. Dated two days ago."

"Oh. I forgot about that." He blushed.

"I think its cute." I said.

"Good joke, Bells. Can we go to bed now?"

"Yeah, ok," I laughed as he took my hand and led me up the stairs.

I woke up in the morning before Edward and went downstairs to make us some breakfast. I picked up my iPod from the living room and plugged it into the speakers in the kitchen. I put it on shuffle and worked away to the music.

I mixed scone mixture to Aerosmith, and then just as I put them into the oven, Nerina Pallot came on. She was like my god. Not many people knew about her, but I loved her music. I had discovered her when Edward and I had gone to London for a short holiday, after Poppy was born. It was my anniversary present, and we had gone to see her in the ICA.

We had managed to get a signed copy of her album, Fires, and her latest album, The Graduate, Edward had ordered for me online. It was the best album on the charts by far. It didn't get very high though.

I sashayed around the kitchen to the music, singing as I went along.

*****Oh, I'm a loaded gun, flip my switch - you watch me run.  
'Cause I get so excited, I feel it coming on.  
I got a heartbeat in my brain, I can't keep still - you keep me entertained.  
I get no satisfaction until the game is won.  
I get a little high, you can't stop me.

Watch out! Here we go, here we go.  
You come along for the ride, my black heart Romeo - a real hero.  
How can we lose when we're on the right side?

Watch out! Here we go, here we go.  
You come along for the ride, my black heart Romeo - a real hero.  
How can we lose when we're on the right side of it now?  
Where are they now?  
Their doom and gloom consumed them in the end.

You've gotta leave it behind, leave it behind.  
Have a little faith, play a little music, put in it your heart,  
Baby, we can use it, get a little high -  
They can't stop us.

Oh, it's been so long since it felt so good,  
Your electricity is a curious notion. It's so good to be alive.  
When you bring it closer now, closer still -  
We're just a breath away from victory, baby  
Such sweetness, drunk and dry, we get a little high -  
You can't stop us.*******

I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist and I jumped.

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

"That was some very nice dancing there, Bella." He said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you liked it!" I grinned and then went to get the scones out of the oven. They had been in for plenty time now. At least ten minutes. I took them out and put them on a plate on the table. I took some of Esme's homemade jam out of the fridge, and some butter, and sat down opposite Edward. Our legs twisted together underneath the table, and we ate in silence.

After we had finished, we went out onto the deck and curled up on the chair together, underneath a thick woollen blanket.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm not being selfish, I promise, but I don't think I can cope with you taking long shifts like that again."

"Don't panic, Bella, I spoke to Carlisle, and he said that he would never have expected me to cope with them. He got really angry at me and said that I couldn't take long shifts when we have young children. He said he'd never give them to me again. He was against me taking them in the first place!"

"That's good, honey. When do you want to pick up the kids?"

"Can we go over in about an hour? I've missed them." I turned around to face him and cupped his face in my hands.

"I am so sorry for taking them away from you. I totally take the blame for that, I feel truly awful, and sorry to you and the kids."

"Bella, it was my fault for saying those things in the first place. Its fully my fault." I didn't say anything else. I tucked my head into the crook of Edward's neck and we lay there for the next hour.

We arrived at Rose's house around four 'o' clock. Much later that planned. I had phoned up Rose and she had decided to make dinner for us. She said Em would be there. He wanted to had a 'word' with Edward. I knocked on the door, and I could hear all the kids inside, screaming. I could hear Poppy and Cassie's scream the loudest, but I could hear Cam just going 'la-la-la' over and over again.

"Hey!" I heard Rose exclaim, none of the kids responded. I laughed, and Edward chuckled.

"HEY! STOP!" Emmett's deep voice echoed through the house, and it all went silence. "I thought I said that I was the catcher!" He boomed and all the kids laughed. Just then, Rose opened the door, and I felt Edward's hand tighten around mine.

"Bella!" She hugged me tight, and I stepped inside. She let go of me and flung herself at Edward.

"You have no idea how glad I am you took my advice." She said, but I didn't want to know. I would leave that between them.

"Bells? Edward?" Emmett said, from where he and all the kids were standing in a line. Little Ellis was crawling across the floor, gabbing to himself. But, of course, he screamed in excitement when he saw Edward, his little mouth going wide and his hands flailing everywhere.

"DADDY!" Poppy and Cam chorused together and threw themselves at Edward. He hugged each of them tight, but held onto Poppy. I scooped up Cam into my arms and he looked me in the face with glassy eyes.

"You made up with Daddy," he whispered and I smiled at him. He hugged his arms around my neck and I swayed with him. I watched Edward and Poppy as they had a conversation. I left them to it and walked into the kitchen to see Rose.

"I'm really pleased for you, Bells. I knew it would work out."

"Thanks Rose," I smiled and looked down at Cammie in my arms. He had fallen asleep with his head resting on my shoulder. I rested my head on top of his and started murmuring songs to him.

We had dinner at Rose and Em's, and all the kids fell asleep on the sofa afterwards. All except Ellis, who proceeded to run around with Emmett playing football. And he was the youngest too!!

Edward and I took the kids home at around eight. They were still fast asleep after we were in our own house, so we just put them in their beds in their clothes, not bothering with pyjamas.

Edward and I walked into our bedroom, his arm around my shoulders, and mine around his waist with my hand in his back pocket.

We got changed for bed in silence. I climbed into bed and wrapped myself around my husband.

"I love you, Isabella," Edward murmured, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too, Edward," I kissed his full lips, loving the way they felt against mine.

"Thank you, Bella. You have made me complete, in so many ways, and I honestly don't know how I'd live without you."

"I could say the same about you, honey," and I drifted to sleep in his warm embrace, knowing I'd be content for the rest of my life.

~~THE END~~

So, that's the end! I'm sorry for the sudden completion, but I promise that I will add another story.

This story is very special, because not only do I have the best people who influence my ideas, but one of the characters, I actually haven't made up. Cammie is real! And he is every bit as funny in the story as in real life.

As for a sequel, I don't know if I'll do one, because there is so many characters in this story, that it might be a little hard. I might figure it out, so please add me or this story to your alerts, and I will update this story if I add a sequel.

Also, thank you to the review crew, I heart you guys!!

I also am writing another story, but I am going to write all the chapters first, and then add them up weekly. Its still a Edward/Bella one, so please check it out. Add me to alert if you want to know when its up, here's the summary:

Edward and Bella have been friends for years, but what if something magical can come from their friendship? Everybody else knows that Edward an Bella belong together, but when will they realise? All Human, Usual Pairings, Rated T

So, that will be added soon hopefully, but am going to take a break from writing.

Thanks for following me, and I hope you liked the story

Leagiz08 xx


	20. Information On CharactersFamily Tree

**Part Two JSY - Starts on Mon 15 June**

**Name / Birthday / Age at Start of Part Two**

Edward Cullen, 20 June, Age 27 - Birthday in 5 days from start

Bella Cullen, 18 September, Age 24

Poppy May Cullen, 6 May, Age 5

Cameron 'Cammie' Kendal Cullen, 14 October, Age 2

Alice Hale, 2 July, Age 24

Jasper 'Jazz' Hale, 9 January, Age 27

Annie Ebony Hale, 24 April, Age 5

Millie 'Windmill' June Hale, 4 December, Age 2

Emmett 'Em' Cullen, 19 August, Age 28

Rosalie 'Rose' Cullen, 15 November, Age 25

Gabriel 'Gabe' Alexander Cullen, 30 July, Age 5

Cassidy 'Cassie' Amara Cullen, 28 January, Age 3

Ellis Oliver Cullen, 17 May, Age 1

* * *

**Jobs**

Bella - Owns Café in Seattle

Edward - Doctor at Seattle General Hospital

Alice - Fashion Designer

Jasper - Exhibit Manager, Seattle Museum of History

Emmett - Mechanic

Rose - Agent for Actors/Actresses

Carlisle - Doctor at Seattle General Hospital

Seth - Has own fashion label (Works with Alice)

* * *

**Days of Work**

Bella - Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday

Edward - (ALL AFTERNOONS) Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday

Alice - Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday

Jasper - Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday (9-5)

Emmett - Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday (9-5)

Rose - ANY DAY OF WEEK, EXCEPT WEEKENDS AND MONDAY EVENINGS

Esme - DOESN'T WORK AT ALL, helps Alice and Seth, but isnt paid

Carlisle - SAME AS EDWARD

* * *

**Extra Characters**

Charlie and Sue Swan - Bella's Dad and Step Mum

Renee and Phil Dwyer - Bella's Mum and Step Dad

Leah and Jared - Bella's Step Sister and Step Sister's Husband

Seth - Bella's Step Brother who is currently in Art School

Indigo Manny Lewis Cullen - Bella and Edward's lost baby

Daisy Grace Cullen - Esme and Carlisle's lost baby, a few months after Em was born

Sandra and Lauren - Work at Bella's Café

Ilario Fedele - Assistant Head Chef at Bellas cafe, Name means Cheerful Faithful

Zanipolo - Ilario's date, Name means Little Gift of God


	21. A NEW STORY Its finally up!

Hey! Just to let you guys know, that I have started a new story! Its called **'Surrendering To His Embrace'**. Please **read, relish and review** it!

Would love it if you could check out my blogger, also. There will be sneak peeks and updates on it. If you have an account, please add me. You can add me through a Google account, I believe, so give it a go!

Thanks, and please read! x


End file.
